


Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?

by rusope



Series: Alles was das Licht berührt [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Tragic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusope/pseuds/rusope
Summary: "Das Erwachen der Macht" scheint seinen gewohnten Verlauf zu nehmen, bis sich Rey und Kylo Ren begegnen und auf den ersten Blick ineinander verlieben - und dadurch mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit in ein AU mit tausend neuen Möglichkeiten katapultiert werden. Werden sie zueinander finden? Und falls ja, welchen Pfad werden sie beschreiten, den dunklen oder den hellen? Lest selbst!





	1. Entführt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Can You Feel The Love Tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807293) by [rusope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusope/pseuds/rusope)



Kylo Ren wartete ungeduldig bis sich die Rampe der Kommandofähre endlich zum Boden von Takodana gesenkt hatte. Endlich. Endlich würde er bekommen wonach er schon so lange trachtete.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf schritt er schliesslich die Rampe hinunter und hielt auf die sich am nächsten befindlichen Sturmtruppler zu. Dass ringsum eine Schlacht wütete, kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

„Sir“, sprach ihn ein Commander an, welcher auf ihn zugelaufen kam. „Der Droide und das Mädchen sind gesehen worden. Sie fliehen Richtung Westen in den Wald.“

„Überlasst sie mir“, erwiderte Ren mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken.

Sofort wandte er sich besagter Richtung zu und machte sich auf die Suche. Oder vielmehr auf die Jagd. Diese bereitete ihm überaus grosses Vergnügen, jetzt wo er so nah am Ziel war. Der Droide hatte die Karte, die Karte welche ihn zu Luke Skywalker führen würde.

Endlich.

 

Es war für ihn ein leichtes, der Spur dieser Schrottsammlerin – und Diebin, was den Droiden anbelangte – zu folgen. Er spürte wie die Macht ihn umfloss und direkt zu ihr führte.

Als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, aktivierte er sein Lichtschwert. Auch bei einem unterlegenen Gegner konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein. Er bog um eine Felsnase in einen Hohlweg ein, an dessen anderem Ende seine Gegnerin mit erhobenem Blaster bereit stand. Sie hatte ihn kommen hören und jetzt, da er in Sichtweite gekommen war, begann sie sofort auf ihn zu feuern.

Selbstverständlich war es für Ren ein leichtes, die Blasterschüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert abzuwehren, er wurde nicht einmal langsamer. Als die Schrottsammlerin über einen Felsen zu fliehen versuchte, glaubte er ihre Angst geradezu riechen zu können. Mühelos folgte er ihr. Sie drehte sich wieder um und feuerte weiter nutzlos auf ihn. Noch während er die Schüsse mit dem Lichtschwert zur Seite abwehrte hob er seine freie linke Hand und liess sie mit einem mächtigen Machttrick erstarren, als würde sie von unsichtbaren Fesseln umschlungen.

„Du bist also das Mädchen, von dem ich schon so viel gehört habe“, stellte er leicht belustigt fest. Natürlich hatte er in Wirklichkeit kaum etwas über sie gehört. Er wusste lediglich, dass sie es gewagt hatte, FN-2187 – diesem Verräter – zu helfen, den Droiden, welchen er so dringend in seine Gewalt bringen wollte, dem Zugriff durch seine Sturmtruppler zu entziehen. Und dass sie dies mittels des _Millenium Falcon_ getan hatte. Von allen verdammten Schiffen in der Galaxis ausgerechnet der _Falcon_.

Obschon das nicht viel war, hatte es genügt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er erkannte Kühnheit, wenn er sie sah. Und obschon der Diebstahl des Droiden ihn in Rage versetzt hatte, gefiel ihm in diesem speziellen Fall die Courage dieser Person sehr gut. Sie hatte etwas an sich...

Er trat näher und umkreiste sie langsam. Als er sie nun in Augenschein nahm, bahnte sich eine Erkenntnis ihren Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Ihm gefiel noch weit mehr an ihr. Ihr Äusseres. Und dies, obschon er solcherlei Dingen schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Bedeutung mehr beimass. Er deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert, denn wie sie so vor ihm stand, durch seinen Machttrick ausserstande sich zu bewegen, hatte er keinerlei Intention mehr, seine Waffe gegen sie zu erheben.

 

Rey bebte am ganzen Körper, da sie sich trotz der offensichtlichen Aussichtslosigkeit mit aller Kraft gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln wehrte. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, niemals. Selbst gegenüber dem furchteinflössendsten Gegner nicht. Und dieser dunkle Krieger hier war ein geradezu dämonischer Feind. Er war gross und kräftig, in eine schwarze, fliessende Robe gehüllt, welche ihm ein geisterhaftes Aussehen verlieh. Das schlimmste aber war seine Maske, eine metallene Fratze anstelle eines Gesichtes, halb verborgen im Schatten einer ebenso schwarzen Kapuze. Das konnte niemand anders sein als Kylo Ren selbst, einem mächtigen Mitglied der Ersten Ordnung, von dem Finn ihr erzählt hatte. Selbst General Hux musste sich seinem Willen beugen, hatte er gesagt.

Sie schauerte innerlich bei diesem Gedanken; aber sie würde sich nicht beugen.

Natürlich war er auch nicht an ihr direkt interessiert, sondern an BB-8. Sie war sein Schlüssel, um den Droiden zu finden. Das war ihr ebenso bewusst wie die Gefahr, in welcher sie damit schwebte. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, sprach er sie wieder an.

„Der Droide, wo ist er?“, fragte er eindringlich. Seine Stimme war durch seine Maske unnatürlich verstellt, wahrscheinlich um sie bedrohlicher klingen zu lassen.

Aber sie war entschlossen, kein Wort zu sagen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie in diesem Zustand überhaupt zu sprechen in der Lage war. Wohl eher nicht. Das musste er wissen, warum fragte er überhaupt.

Er hob seine rechte Hand. Was wollte...

Noch ehe sie den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, fühlte sie, wie ein dumpfer Druck auf ihren Kopf einwirkte. Es war ihr, als würde ihr Schädel gleichzeitig von aussen zusammen gedrückt, während er im Innern zu zerbersten drohte. Es tat nicht weh und dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, von Schmerzen durchgeschüttelt zu werden. Ihr wurde langsam klar, dass das Ren war. Er war in ihrem Kopf und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

 

Sie war tapfer, daher würde sie ihm niemals freiwillig verraten, wo der Droide versteckt war. Also holte er sich den Aufenthaltsort dieses kleinen Metallhaufens nun aus ihren Gedanken, wie er es schon bei dem Widerstandspiloten gemacht hatte. Mit aller Macht drang er in ihren Kopf ein. Darauf war sie vollkommen unvorbereitet, und die Wucht seines mentalen Angriffes liess sie erschauern.

Nun durchwühlte er ihren Geist, und aus verschwommenen Bildern wurden konkretere Formen. Da, was war das?!

„Du hast die Karte gesehen!“, stellte er überrascht fest. In ihrem Blick spiegelte sich noch etwas mehr Entsetzen als zuvor.

In diesem Augenblick traten zwei Sturmtruppler aus dem Dickicht.

„Sir, der Widerstand! Wir müssen mehr Truppen anfordern!“, informierte ihn der Ranghöhere.

Er zögerte nur kurz. Wenn es so war wie er dachte, würden sie eine Menge Zeit und Mühe sparen. Dieser Droide konnte überall versteckt sein. Und sein Entschluss stand eigentlich schon fest.

„Ziehen Sie alle Truppen zurück, Commander“, erwiderte Ren, und mit einem kurzen Blick auf das Mädchen neben ihm fügte er hinzu: „Wir haben was wir brauchen.“

Er sammelte nochmals die Macht um sich, und es kostete ihn nicht mehr als eine Handbewegung, um die Schrottsammlerin bewusstlos in seine Arme fallen zu lassen. Er hätte es natürlich auch den beiden Sturmtrupplern überlassen können, sie zu seinem Schiff zu schleifen, und normalerweise hätte er das auch getan. Aber nicht bei ihr. Sie war zu wertvoll.

So trug er sie also die ganze Strecke zu seinem Transporter, die Rampe hoch und in den Bauch des Schiffes. Er war so zufrieden mit sich, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie ihm von der anderen Seite des Trümmerfeldes ein alter Mann namens Han Solo nachsah. 

***

Während sich die letzten Sturmtruppler in den geräumigen Bauch der Kommandofähre flüchteten und sich die Einstiegsrampe schloss, legte Kylo Ren das Mädchen auf eine der beiden Notfallliegen im hintersten Teil des Schiffes nieder. Der Transporter war nicht sehr gross und nur für kurze Transfers gedacht, mehr Komfort als diese kleinen Nischen in der Seitenwand gab es daher nicht.

Keiner der Sturmtruppler beachtete ihn, wie er da stand und die bewusstlose Gestalt auf der Pritsche betrachtete. Sie waren zu erschöpft von dem Kampf und waren froh, als sich die Fähre von der Planetenoberfläche hob, um sie zur _Finalizer_ zurückzubringen.

Kylo Ren hingegen fühlte sich lebendiger denn je. Er fühlte sich wie berauscht von seinem Erfolg. Er war sich jedenfalls sicher, dass es ein Erfolg war. Aber noch etwas anderes trieb seinen Puls in die Höhe, und liess ihm das Blut in den Ohren rauschen. Jetzt, da er ein paar Minuten Zeit und Musse hatte, spürte er Neugierde in sich hochsteigen. Er betrachtete die junge Schrottsammlerin auf der Liege eingehend. Sie mochte ein paar Jahre jünger sein als er. Ihre Haut war makellos und glatt, ein paar Sommersprossen umspielten ihre Nase. Einige dunkelbraune Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst und hingen um ihr Gesicht. Sie war schlank, geradezu zierlich, aber schwach war sie nicht, schon gar nicht für eine Frau. Alles an ihr zog ihn an, und er musste den Drang bekämpfen, sie zu berühren.

Langsam stieg aber auch Zorn in ihm auf. Wie konnte er solche Gedanken überhaupt zulassen? Solche _Emotionen_. Natürlich war er schon einmal verliebt gewesen, früher, als Jugendlicher, fast noch ein Junge. In einer anderen Zeit. In einem anderen Leben. Aber das war er nicht mehr. Er, Kylo Ren, war zu Höherem geboren. Der Oberste Anführer hatte es ihm gegeben, das Leben das er verdient hatte. In seinem Leben gab es keinen Platz für Zuneigung, Liebe. Diese Art von Gefühlen hatte er längst hinter sich gelassen und ausgemerzt. Sie bedeuteten Schwäche. Er aber würde sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Sein Leben diente dem Streben nach Stärke. Disziplin. Macht.

Niemand durfte ihn von diesem Weg abbringen.

Verärgert drehte er sich weg und schritt zur Ausstiegsrampe seiner Fähre. Ein wiederholtes leichtes Vibrieren des Schiffes hatte ihm schon zuvor angezeigt, dass sie beim Sternenzerstörer angekommen waren. Tatsächlich vergingen nur noch Sekunden, bis sich die Rampe zu senken begann. Bevor er das Kommandoshuttle verliess, wandte er sich an seinen Commander.

„Die Gefangene. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie zur _Starkiller Base_ gebracht wird. Und Commander...“ Er hatte sich schon fast abgewandt, als ihm noch etwas in den Sinn kam. „Keiner legt Hand an sie. Ich werde sie höchstpersönlich verhören. Haben Sie verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir“, bestätigte der Commander umgehend, und winkte zwei seiner Leute herbei um sie mit der Durchführung dieses Auftrages zu betrauen.

Kylo Ren durchschritt derweil bereits den Hangar, hastiger als gewohnt.

Er musste dafür sorgen, dass er einen Moment Ruhe fand um zu meditieren. Dringend.


	2. Verhört

Kylo Ren marschierte vor der Tür eines Verhörraumes auf _Starkiller_ auf und ab. Noch war er nicht bereit dem Mädchen wieder gegenüber zu treten. Er hätte nicht gesagt, dass er nervös war (niemals!), aber eine gewisse innere Unruhe hielt ihn davon ab, den Raum sofort zu betreten.

Dabei war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er sich wieder im Griff hatte und nun ohne weitere Umschweife (oder Gefühlsduseleien) seiner so dringlichen Mission nachgehen konnte.

Die Karte zu Skywalker.

Er blieb stehen und fixierte die Tür.

An Bord der _Finalizer_ hatte er sich einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe herausbedingen können, um sich zu sammeln und seinen Fokus wiederzufinden. Aber es war ihm viel schwerer gefallen als sonst. Immer wieder war das Gesicht dieses Mädchens vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht, und heisse Erregung hatte ihn bei dem Gedanken gepackt, sie wieder zu sehen. Vorfreude. Nicht die Vorfreude, welche er jeweils im Hinblick darauf empfand, ein Opfer zu quälen und zu ängstigen und Informationen aus ihm herauszuquetschen. Nein, Vorfreude einfach darauf, sie zu _sehen_. Es war widerlich. Und es war schön. Dieser Zwiespalt vermochte ihn ernsthaft zu verunsichern und er hatte noch keinen Weg gefunden, damit fertig zu werden.

Ärgerlich schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Er durfte jetzt sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren, und das war die Karte zu Skywalker. Er, Meister der Ritter von Ren, würde doch mit Leichtigkeit ein kleines Verhör durchführen können.

Er atmete ein und ballte kurz seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dann straffte er seine Schultern und betrat den Raum. Den Sturmtruppler, welcher Wache schob, schickte er hinaus. Für das Verhör musste er mit ihr allein sein. _Und du willst mit ihr allein sein_. Frustriert schnaubend schloss er die Tür.

 

Ein Geräusch liess Rey hochfahren. Von einem wirklichen Hochfahren konnte allerdings kaum die Rede sein, denn sie war derart festgeschnallt, dass sie sich kaum regen konnte. Sie hing ausgestreckt in einer leicht nach hinten geneigten Vorrichtung, ihre Hände und Füsse wurden dabei von breiten Metallfesseln fixiert. Obwohl ihr die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Unterfangens natürlich klar war, rüttelte und zerrte sie an ihren Fesseln. Nichts geschah, ausser dass sie sich die Haut quetschte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht allein war. Eine grossgewachsene, dunkel gewandete und maskierte Gestalt bewegte sich langsam um den Verhörstuhl herum. Natürlich, er war es. Kylo Ren.

Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte sie auf Takodana durch den Wald gehetzt. Er hatte sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung seiner Hand einfach so erstarren lassen, sie hatte sich nicht mehr bewegen können, so sehr sie sich auch angestrengt hatte. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn am eigenen Leib erlebt. Und jetzt hielt er sie hier fest.

Aber sie gestattete sich nicht, sich zu fürchten. Sie würde sich wehren bis zum bitteren Ende!

 

Als er vor seine Gefangene trat, funkelte sie ihn hasserfüllt an. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Und es gefiel ihm. Hass war schon seit Jahren sein treuer Verbündeter. Er schöpfte daraus Kraft. Macht. Er trieb ihn an.

Doch da war wieder dieser andere Teil in ihm. _Du willst nicht dass sie dich hasst_.

Er verscheuchte den Gedanken so gut er konnte. Das war lächerlich. Was er wollte, war doch die Karte.

Er betrachtete sie noch einen Moment länger. Sie stemmte sich gegen die Fesseln, wilde Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Die Haarsträhnen, welche ihr Gesicht umrahmten, unterstrichen noch ihren offensichtlichen Kampfgeist. Er war tatsächlich ein wenig beeindruckt. Er hatte sich bewusst ein Äusseres zugelegt, welches die Leute einschüchtern sollte, doch diese Person hier vor ihm... Obschon so viel schwächer, und in einer misslichen Lage, sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Jetzt nicht, und eigentlich schon im Wald auf Takodana nicht. Sie war erschrocken und gehetzt gewesen, aber nicht ängstlich. Normalerweise hätte ihn dass verärgert, denn er wollte eigentlich, dass so ziemlich jeder um ihn herum vor ihm zumindest einen gesunden Respekt zeigte.

Doch bei ihr gefiel ihm diese unbeugsame Furchtlosigkeit. Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Und schalt sich sogleich dafür. Zum Glück trug er die Maske, so dass sie seine Schwäche, wenn sie auch nur kurz andauerte, nicht bemerken konnte.

 

Er stand vor ihr und starrte sie an. Zumindest so weit sie das beurteilen konnte, denn wer wusste schon, wo die Augen hinter dieser Maske wirklich hinblickten. Trotzig starrte sie zurück. Einschüchtern konnte er sie nicht. Was brachte es ihr schon, Angst zu haben? Sie war allein. Sie konnte sich kaum bewegen. Was hatte sie noch zu verlieren? Nichts. Absolut nichts. Also brauchte sie sich auch nicht zu fürchten.

„Wo bin ich?“, fragte sie herausfordern. Sie hatte schliesslich tatsächlich keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand. Ein Schiff? Ein Planet? Beides war möglich. Mit Sicherheit konnte sie nur sagen, dass sie sich in der Mitte eines leidlich beleuchteten, achteckigen Raumes befand. Decken und Wände glänzten schwarz.

  
Schon wieder konnte er sich ein leichtes Lächeln unter seiner Maske nicht verkneifen, dieses Mal aber aus einfacher Belustigung. „Du bist mein Gast“, erklärte er und war sehr zufrieden mit sich, dass er ihr eine solch schlagfertige Antwort gegeben hatte. Ohne die Frage wirklich zu beantworten, natürlich.

„Wir werden uns jetzt ein wenig unterhalten“, fuhr er fort. Er fand er klang nicht ganz so selbstsicher wie sonst, und ballte verärgert die Fäuste.

„Ihr werdet nichts aus mir herausbekommen!“, gab die Gefangene mit leichter Verachtung zurück. Ihre Augen funkelten noch mehr als sie sprach. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers gegen ihn sträubte.

„Du würdest mich noch immer gerne töten“, stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Das ist die normale Reaktion, wenn man von einer maskierten Kreatur durch den Wald gejagt wird!“

Ihm schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er seinen Helm abnehmen könnte, um sie freundlicher zu stimmen. Aber nein, das war lächerlich. Er war ja nicht hier, um ein freundliches Schwätzchen zu halten. Er wollte sie verhören und dazu war ein fruchteinflössendes Äusseres dienlicher als sein menschliches Gesicht. Noch während er das dachte, fühlte er, wie ein heisser Ball sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Er _wollte_ ihr sein Gesicht zeigen. Sie sollte ihn nicht für ein Monster halten. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er in seinem Innern hin und her gerissen. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte; seine Aufgabe weiterhin geflissentlich erfüllen, und sein Auftreten war ein Teil davon. Sein Innerstes lehnte sich jedoch dagegen auf. Die Hitze, welche er spürte, breitete sich in seinem gesamten Oberkörper aus. Er fühlte sich, als würde sein Körper brennen.

Endlich gewann eine Seite die Überhand. Mit beiden Händen fasste er an die Seiten seines Helmes, um die Verriegelung zu lösen.

 

Reys Herz schlug schneller, als sie sah, wie Ren beide Hände zu seinem Kopf führte. Er würde doch nicht... Was würde sie sehen, wenn er die Maske abnahm? Wie sah er aus? Wie entstellt musste das Gesicht eines solchen Menschen sein? Wenn er überhaupt ein Mensch war.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung den Helm abnahm.

Er war nicht entstellt.

Und er war definitiv ein Mensch. Sein Gesicht war schmal, glatte Haut, volle Lippen, umrahmt von schwarzem, welligem Haar. Der Mann war jung, viel jünger als sie gedacht hätte. Die Augen, in die sie nun erstmals blicken konnte, waren ungewöhnlich. Forschend, aufmerksam, doch irgendwie auch wehmütig.

Halt, gefiel er ihr etwa? Er war ein Monster! Er hatte sie gejagt, entführt, eingesperrt! Er konnte ihr nicht gefallen.

Allerdings strafte das leise Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch jegliche Verachtung lügen. Doch, er gefiel ihr.

Sie starrte ihn weiter an, und er starrte zurück. Sie hatte längst aufgehört, an ihren Fesseln zu rütteln, und langsam beruhigte sich auch ihr Inneres. Ihr Hass auf ihn verflog. Über sein Äusseres hinaus hatte er etwas an sich, was sie einnahm. Sie konnte es fühlen, und sie sah es in seinen Augen. Er war... _unsicher_.

Unsicherheit, das war etwas, was sie selbst nie gekannt hatte. Sie mochte vielleicht nicht wissen, woher sie kam, wer ihre Familie war. Aber sie hatte immer genau gewusst wer _sie_ war, und was sie wollte.

Unsicherheit in anderen jedoch zog sie irgendwie an. Es war eine Art Beschützerinstinkt. Und dieser junge Mann hier – plötzlich nicht mehr das maskierte Monster – schien einen inneren Kampf zu führen, welcher ihn zu zerreissen drohte. Äusserlich war er ruhig, aber im Inneren schrie er. Das war interessant.

 

Sie fixierte ihn weiter, doch die Wut und der Trotz waren aus ihrem Blick gewichen. Er fühlte seine Erleichterung darüber, auch wenn es ihm doch hätte egal sein sollen. Er legte den Helm beiseite und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, sie in Fesseln zu sehen. Was machte es auch für einen Unterschied? Die Tür war verriegelt, sie war nicht bewaffnet. Sie konnte sowieso nicht entkommen.

Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung liess er ihre Fesseln aufschnappen und trat neben sie. Ungläubig schaute sie an sich herab, und dann wieder zu ihm. Bevor sie allein aufstehen konnte nahm er sie beim Arm und half ihr.

„Die Fesseln sind nicht notwendig“, erklärte er lapidar.

„Danke.“

Sie wusste wohl nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

Er wurde wieder der glühenden Hitze in seinem Innern gewahr. Sie war durch die Nähe zu ihr und die Berührung noch stärker geworden. So hatte er noch nie empfunden. Es war ihm, als würde sich sein Magen umdrehen, aber nicht auf eine schlechte Art. Auf eine aufregende Art.

Doch beinahe zeitgleich meldete sich auch sein Verstand zurück.

Die Karte.

Seine rechte Hand hielt noch immer ihren linken Arm fest. Mit einer energischen Bewegung drückte er sie gegen die Seitenwand des Verhörraumes. Er stellte sich dicht vor sie, seine linke Hand stütze er neben ihrer rechten Schulter gegen die Wand, so dass sie ihm nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Die Karte“, zischte er. „Ich muss sie haben.“

„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich erschrocken, aber schnell wieder gefasst.

Ihr Widerstand machte ihn rasend. Er fühlte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, wie einen Feuerball, welcher sich einen Weg durch seine Eingeweide bahnte. Sein Herz raste. Er schob sein Gesicht noch etwas näher vor ihres. Er konnte beinah ihren hektischen Atem spüren.

„Ich werde sie mir so oder so holen, auch gegen deinen Willen.“

Er hob seine linke Hand um mit Hilfe der Macht in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Doch er zögerte. Als würde er durch eine plötzliche Sturmbö weggefegt, verflog sein Zorn wieder. Er wurde überrollt von einer Welle der Bewunderung für ihren Mut, und von Zuneigung. Zuneigung. Da war es wieder, dieses längst vergessene, verhasste, verbotene Gefühl.

Was wenn er sie küssen würde?

 

Rey fühlte, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Er stand jetzt dicht vor ihr und sie konnte noch immer ihren Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht wenden. Es war auf eine eigenartige Art aufregend, seine Nähe zu spüren. Sie hatte keine Angst. Sie hatte sich kurz erschreckt, als sein Blick sich verhärtet hatte und er nach der Karte begehrte. Aber jetzt waren seine Züge wieder weich geworden, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten unsicher. Er war wirklich innerlich zerrissen. Sie fühlte sich von ihm angezogen, und bei diesem Gedanken wurde es ihr angenehm flau in der Bauchgegend. Es war ihr ein gänzlich unbekanntes Gefühl. Nie hatte es in ihrem Leben auf Jakku jemanden gegeben, für den sie so empfunden hätte. Sie war umgeben gewesen von Tagelöhnern, Schrotthändlern, zwielichtigen Gestalten, Bauern. Die meisten davon keine Menschen. Nie war jemand da gewesen, der ihr ein Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit oder Nähe gegeben hätte. Sie war immer allein. Ständig allein.

Und nun stand _er_ hier vor ihr. Kylo Ren. Zunächst ihr grösster Albtraum. Plötzlich aber gebärdete er sich nicht mehr als ihr Feind, als tödliche Bedrohung. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, er zeigte ihr nicht nur seine Menschlichkeit, sondern auch seine Verletzlichkeit, und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass die momentane Situation für ihn genau so neu und unbekannt war wie für sie.

Ein Gedanke schob sich in ihr Bewusstsein, und er war absolut absurd, denn sie hatte noch nie... Und konnte auch nicht... Aber sie konnte den Gedanken nicht mehr verscheuchen.

Was wenn sie ihn küssen würde?

 

Er blickte ihr weiter in die Augen. Braun waren sie, und wunderschön.

Er konnte die Spannung, welche sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, kaum mehr ertragen. Langsam legte er seine freie linke Hand – welche immer noch nutzlos in der Luft hing – an ihre Wange. Er beugte sich vor, nur ein kleines bisschen, denn mehr war nicht nötig. Er war ihr bereits so nahe. Kaum merklich neigte er seinen Kopf und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Es war wie eine Erlösung von der unerträglichen Anspannung und er fühlte eine Welle von Wohlgefühl über sich zusammenschlagen.

Er spürte wie sie den Kuss erwiderte, spürte den sanften Druck ihrer weichen, warmen Lippen. Er spürte sogar, wie die Macht sie beide umfloss und durchdrang, so lebendig wie noch nie.

 

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Sie wusste kaum wie ihr geschah und dachte beinahe, sie würde den Boden unter ihren Füssen verlieren. Sie schloss die Augen.

Sie konnte das kalte Leder seines Handschuhes an ihrer Wange spüren, und die Wärme seiner Lippen. Sie konnte seine Kleidung riechen. Sie konnte _ihn_ riechen. Es war, als hätte sie endlich gefunden, wonach sie nie gesucht hatte.

Langsam legte sie ihre freie rechte Hand um seine Taille. Sie löste ihren Körper von der Wand und schob sich näher zu ihm hin. Er liess ihre linke Hand los und sie legte sie in seinen Nacken. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Lippen und er liess die Einladung nicht ungenutzt. Sanft und vorsichtig trafen sich ihre Zungen, um sich in immer intensiveren Umkreisungen zu liebkosen. Sie liessen sich zusammen im Strudel ihrer eben erst entdeckten Gefühle treiben. Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten, aber jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor sich in diesem grotesk-schönen Zusammentreffen.

 

Was machte er da eigentlich?

Der Gedanke traf ihn so plötzlich, dass er sich unwillkürlich von ihr löste. Sie sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an. Er wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht was. War das Panik, welche da in ihm aufstieg? Er machte einen Schritt zurück und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu äussern, zu erklären. Doch er brachte nichts heraus.

Das war auch nicht wichtig. Mit einem plötzlichen Entschluss drehte er sich um, griff nach seinem Helm und eilte aus dem Raum.

 

Rey blieb zurück, ohne zunächst zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Eben erst hatte er sie noch leidenschaftlich geküsst, nun lief er davon.

Eine kritische Stimme meldete sich in ihrem Kopf. Natürlich läuft er davon. Er hat etwas Falsches getan. Du hast etwas Falsches getan. Er ist dein Feind, nicht dein Freund.

Sie liess sich auf den Boden sinken und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie.

Gedanken und Gefühle wirbelten in ihrem Kopf wild durcheinander. Er hatte sie entführt. Er hatte sie geküsst. Sie hasste ihn. Und sie fühlte sich von ihm angezogen. Und jetzt war er gegangen, geflüchtet, hatte sie zurückgelassen wie ein wertloses Gepäckstück. Er hatte das getan was alle mit ihr taten.

Und ihre eben erst gewonnenen Freunde! Finn, Chewie, Han! Sie alle waren auf Takodana angegriffen worden. Sie alle waren vielleicht gar nicht mehr am Leben.

Der Gedanke kam ihr ganz plötzlich, und er war zu viel für sie. Es drehte ihr den Magen um. Wortwörtlich. Unvermittelt krampfte sich ihr Körper zusammen und sie musste sich übergeben.

So elend hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt.

Nein das stimmte nicht. Aber es war lange her. Sehr lange.

Sie wischte sich den Mund ab, Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und zog die Füsse noch näher zu sich heran. Während sie ihre Knie mit den Armen umschlang, liess sie sich zur Wand hin sinken und fühlte das kühle Metall, wo ihre nackte Haut es berührte.

Sie fühlte sich sehr allein.


	3. Verwirrt

Einige Zeit sass sie auf dem Boden, ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen verborgen. Doch langsam kam sie wieder zu sich. Ihr Geist beruhigte sich. Ihr Kopf wurde klar.

Nach einer Weile begann sie zu überlegen, was sie tun konnte, um ihre Situation zu verbessern. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was als nächstes passieren würde. Würde Ren zurückkommen? Würde er zu ihr halten, oder galt seine Loyalität weiter seinen Befehlsgebern? Falls er welche hatte.

Letzteres erschien ihr dann doch wahrscheinlicher. Sie konnte es drehen und wenden wie sie wollte, ihre beste Chance bestand darin, einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen. Es war immer noch besser, als hier zu sitzen und zu warten, was passieren würde. Im Grunde musste sie auch realistisch bleiben. Er würde nicht zurückkommen. Nicht für sie.

Jedenfalls nicht mit guten Absichten.

Sie überlegte ihren nächsten Schritt. Immerhin war sie nicht gefesselt, das war bereits ein Vorteil. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Ren, als er überstürzt den Raum verlassen hatte, die Tür nicht verriegelt hatte. Aber mit grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit war draussen eine Wache postiert. Rey stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie stellte sich davor und presste die Handflächen dagegen. Wenn sie das doch nur genauer feststellen könnte! Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen das kühle Metall der Tür. Sie versuchte, sich den Korridor auf der anderen Seite vorzustellen. Er war breit, und ziemlich hoch, die Wände waren leicht nach innen geneigt und mit unterschiedlichen Konsolen durchsetzt. Die Deckenleuchten beleuchteten ihn leidlich. Vor der Tür stand ein Wachmann. Sie konnte das alles wirklich beinahe vor sich sehen, als stünde sie selber auf der anderen Seite dieser Türe.

Mit einem Ruck hob sie den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wirklich sein, oder? Andererseits, hatte sie nicht auch schon in der Vergangenheit manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, sie könne das Innere eines Wracks detailliert vor sich sehen, noch bevor sie es betreten hatte, wenn sie auf Jakku nach Verwertbarem gesucht hatte?

Sie stand noch einige Minuten so da, aber eigentlich stand ihr Entschluss fest. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dies der richtige Plan war. Und sie würde sowieso nicht in diesem Verliess sitzen bleiben wie ein Tier in seinem Käfig, welches auf seine Schlachtung wartet. Sie war mutig. Sie war stark.

Mit diesem letzten Zuspruch an sich selber schritt sie zur rechten Seite, wo sich die Bedientafel für die Tür befand. Sie drückte den Knopf, welcher die Tür öffnen würde, falls sie nicht verriegelt war – und tatsächlich, sie glitt sofort auf.

Vor der Tür stand ein Sturmtruppler wache, und von dem Geräusch der sich unerwartet öffnenden Tür aufgeschreckt drehte er sich um. „Heh!“

Doch Rey war viel schneller als er, da sie mit seiner Anwesenheit gerechnet hatte. Mit einem gezielten Fusstritt traf sie ihn so hart am Kinn, dass er einen Augenblick lang taumelte, bevor er schliesslich der Länge nach hinschlug.

Während der Wachmann benommen liegenblieb, entriss ihm Rey mit einem Ruck seinen Blaster und hetzte davon.

Die ganze Aktion war mehr durch Glück als Verstand erfolgreich verlaufen, und sie konnte kaum dankbar genug sein, dass sich zu der Zeit keine weiteren Sturmtruppler im Korridor befunden hatten. Irgendwo tief drinnen wusste sie aber, dass es doch nicht nur Glück allein gewesen war, das sie geleitet hatte.

 

Kylo Ren stürmte durch die Korridore von _Starkiller Base_ , als wäre er vom Wahnsinn getrieben. Er hatte nicht einmal seinen Helm wieder aufgesetzt, und jeder, der ihm begegnete, starrte ihm mehr oder minder verwundert nach. Keiner der Sturmtruppler hatte ihn je ohne Maske gesehen, und viele hatten sich insgeheim schon gefragt, was sich darunter verbarg. Das Ereignis würde noch tagelang für Gesprächsstoff sorgen. Das hiess, falls nichts noch aufregenderes dazwischen kam.

Endlich war er bei seinem Quartier angelangt und trat hastig ein. Halbdunkel umfing ihn, und er gab sich einige Atemzüge Zeit, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Dann liess er sich in einem seiner Sessel nieder und lehnte sich zurück, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet. Er hatte jämmerlich versagt. Anstatt die Karte zu Skywalker zu bekommen, hatte er sich in ein Gefühlschaos verstrickt, welches so absonderlich war, dass er bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich den Kopf schüttelte. Wie hatte ihm das passieren können? Er war schliesslich nicht irgendeiner dieser gewöhnlichen Menschen mit ihren Gefühlen, ihren Problemen, ihrem jämmerlichen Dasein. Er war besser. Und er war doch bisher immer sehr zuverlässig darin gewesen, jegliche Mission zu seiner (und Snokes) bester Zufriedenheit auszuführen.

Snoke! Der Oberste Anführer durfte davon nichts erfahren. Es kam nur äusserst selten vor, dass er vor Snoke etwas verheimlichte, auch weil das beinahe ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Selbst wenn er versagt hatte, musste er dies jeweils vor seinem Meister zugeben, und seine Lektion daraus lernen. Aber nicht bei dieser Sache. Es war einfach zu... privat.

Für eine Weile schloss er die Augen und versank in Meditation, sammelte seine Kraft und versuchte, sich ganz der Dunklen Seite der Macht zuzuwenden. Es gelang ihm zu Beginn recht gut, aber schon bald liess seine Konzentration nach.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und liess seinen Oberkörper nach vorne sinken, stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Lehnen des Sessels und legte seine Hände ineinander. Dann beugte er sich noch etwas nach vorne, legte seine noch immer heisse Stirn auf seine Hände, und erfreute sich am kühlen Leder seiner Handschuhe.

Wieder kam ihm in den Sinn, wie sich durch diese Handschuhe ihre Wange angefühlt hatte. Ihm kam der Geschmack ihrer Lippen in den Sinn, und der Duft ihrer Haut.

Und plötzlich dieser Gedanke, der ihn schmerzlich traf:

Er wusste nicht einmal, wie sie hiess.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf. Er wusste, was er tun würde. Snoke, Skywalker, die Erste Ordnung, das alles war plötzlich wieder weit weg.

Er setzte seinen Helm auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Zurück zum Verhörraum.

 

Rey hatte im Prinzip nicht die leiseste Ahnung wohin sie ging. Sie liess sich von ihrem Gefühl leiten, das half ihr auch dabei, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Sie duckte sich in Nischen, drückte sich Wänden und Schatten entlang, sie versuchte sich im Wesentlichen unsichtbar zu machen. Zu Beginn war das auch nicht schwer gewesen, aber je länger ihre Flucht andauerte, desto mehr Aufruhr schien in der Basis zu herrschen. Ja, es war eine Basis, so viel wusste sie inzwischen. Zwischen all den glatten Böden und Wänden aus Permabeton und Stahl hatte sie unterwegs auch immer wieder nackten Fels gesehen. Sie befand sich also auf einem Planeten.

Wieder konnte sie sich in letzter Sekunde in einen Seitengang retten, als vor ihr unversehens eine Patrouille, bestehend aus vier Sturmtrupplern, einen Quergang durchschritt. Konnte diese ganze Mobilisierung wirklich nur ihretwegen stattfinden?

Sie hörte ein weit entferntes Grollen.

Oder war hier noch etwas anderes im Gange?

 

Kylo Ren fiel nicht einmal auf, dass vor dem Verhörraum keine Wache mehr postiert war. Aber als er den Raum betrat, merkte er sofort, dass er leer war.

Sie war weg!

Wutentbrannt zückte er sein Lichtschwert. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte sie entkommen sein?! Die Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Er war wütend, dass schon wieder etwas nicht nach seinem Plan verlief. Er war wütend, dass diese Sturmtruppler nicht einmal fähig waren, ein einfaches Mädchen in einer Zelle zu bewachen. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, da er sie von ihren Fesseln befreit und eine Flucht ermöglicht hatte.

Er hob seine Schwerthand zum Schlag gegen eine unschuldige Mauer, doch dann hielt er inne.

Das war reine Zeitverschwendung. Der Drang, seine Wut durch einen Ausbruch an Schwerthieben auszuleben, verblasste. Andere Gefühle übernahmen das Zepter. Er holte tief Luft und deaktivierte das Lichtschwert. Er hängte es zurück an seinen Gürtel und wandte sich der Tür zu. Er musste sie finden, so schnell wie möglich. Bevor es jemand anders tat.

Entschlossen marschierte er auf den Korridor hinaus, und begann seine Suche.

Schon das zweite Mal heute, dass er nach diesem Mädchen suchte.

 

Rey konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber es musste doch schon eine Weile her sein, seit sie aus dem Verhörraum geflohen war. Sie war Korridore entlanggerannt, Wände hochgeklettert, Wände runtergeklettert, hatte sich durch Schächte gezwängt. Noch immer hatte niemand sie bemerkt, und es schien ihr, dass die Besatzung der Basis ohnehin durch etwas anderes abgelenkt war. Sie hörte ausserdem immer wieder entfernte, dumpfe Detonationen. Lag es im Bereich des Möglichen dass die Basis, in welcher sie sich befand, Ziel eines Angriffes war?

Dieser Gedanke liess sie wieder an Finn und Han und Chewbacca denken. Und überhaupt an alles, was geschehen war. Nach Jahren des eintönigen Lebens auf Jakku war alles so ziemlich auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Erst dieser vorlaute Droide, den sie aus lauter Gutmütigkeit bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Dann Finn, dieser liebenswerte Trottel. Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie an ihre Verfolgungsjagt in Niima dachte. Es war so lächerlich leicht gewesen, ihn zu überwältigen, vor allem wenn man daran dachte, dass er ein trainierter Sturmtruppler war. Nichts liess sich aber mit dem überwältigenden Gefühl vergleichen, als sie zusammen den _Falcon_ gestohlen und die beiden TIE-Fighter der Ersten Ordnung ausgeschaltet hatten. Nichts, ausser vielleicht die Begegnung mit Han Solo. Han Solo, eine lebende Legende, jemand, den zu treffen sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen jemals hätte vorstellen können.

Wieder durchlief das dumpfe Grollen einer Detonation die Basis. Dieses Mal glaubte sie sogar, die Erschütterung spüren zu können. Ob sie dem Schauplatz der Schlacht näher kam? Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Natürlich, wo gekämpft wurde war es immer gefährlich, aber würde die allgemeine Verwirrung ihr nicht auch nützen? Vielleicht würde sie ein Schiff, oder wenigstens irgendein Fahrzeug stehlen und von dieser Basis verschwinden können.

Entschlossen ging sie weiter, und versuchte in etwa die Richtung beizubehalten. Wieder schweiften dabei ihre Gedanken ab. Zu den letzten Ereignissen, bevor sie Kylo Ren getroffen hatte (sie zwang sich, nicht an Ren zu denken). Maz Kanata. Sie hatte erst diese grosse Verwirrung in Rey losgetreten. Ein Lichtschwert, _Luke Skywalkers Lichtschwert_ , welches nach ihr rief? Das war doch verrückt. Sie war eine einfache Schrottsammlerin. Ein niemand. Luke Skywalker war ein Mythos. Sie hatte das alles nicht hören wollen, und war davongerannt. In den Wald. Und damit im Endeffekt geradezu in die Arme von Kylo Ren. Sie hätte das wohl besser nicht getan.

 _Dann hättest du ihn niemals getroffen_.

Dieser Gedanke setzte sich in ihrem Kopf fest. Plötzlich sah sie wieder sein Gesicht vor sich, die bleiche Haut, die traurigen Augen. Ihre Lippen fühlten wieder die Wärme seines Kusses, ihre Finger fühlten wieder den rauen Stoff seines schwarzen Umhanges.

Schnell schüttelte sie diese Bilder wieder ab und schalt sich, dass sie nun doch an ihn gedacht hatte. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

Jedoch konnte sie etwas nicht mehr abschütteln. Dieses Gefühl, der Wunsch, ihn wieder zu sehen.

 

Kylo Ren schritt besonnen und konzentriert durch die vertrauten Korridore und Gänge von _Starkiller Base_. Er wollte niemandes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, und er hoffte inständig, dass er Hux nicht über den Weg laufen würde. Er hatte weder Zeit noch Lust, dem General Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Hux würde als erstes wissen wollen, ob er die Karte schon hatte. Nein, auf dieses Gespräch konnte er getrost verzichten.

Er würde auch keine Sturmtruppler für die Suche hinzuziehen. Erstens hatte er langsam das Vertrauen in deren Fähigkeiten verloren. Zweitens sollte niemand anders das Mädchen finden als er selbst.

Einmal mehr verband er sich stärker mit der Macht, um darin nach ihr zu fühlen. Und er konnte tatsächlich die ungefähre Richtung, in welche er zu gehen hatte, wahrnehmen. Er fühlte ihre Präsenz, sie war anders als jene aller anderen Wesen hier auf der Basis. Stärker. Lebendiger. Wie ein leuchtender Stern. Nicht zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass diese Wahrnehmung eigentlich auf Machtsensitivität hindeutete. Aber das war vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Nicht bei jemandem wie ihr.

Einige Minuten fühlte er noch intensiv in die Macht hinein, als plötzlich... Da war noch etwas anderes! Er fühlte Gefahr, Gefahr für die Basis. Und er fühlte... Han Solo.

Ein plötzlicher Schauer durchlief ihn. Wie hatte er das vergessen können! Solo hatte den Droiden gehabt, das hatte Snoke selbst ihm bei seiner letzten Audienz eröffnet. Solo war auf Takodana gewesen, das war ihm sofort klar gewesen, als er dort gelandet war. Doch dann hatte er sich so sehr darauf konzentriert, die Karte zu bekommen, dass er nicht mehr an ihn gedacht hatte.

Aber wie konnte er hier sein. _Starkiller_ war durch Schilde geschützt. Niemand konnte unautorisiert und unentdeckt hier landen.

Ihm kamen wieder Snokes Worte in den Sinn. Eine Prüfung, härter als alles, was er bisher zu meistern gehabt hatte. Eine Konfrontation.

Doch das musste warten. Er musste zuerst das Mädchen finden. Er wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen, mehr als alles andere. Es war ihm wichtiger als sein Dienst an Snoke und der Ersten Ordnung. Der Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Tatsache war er sich in diesem Moment nicht einmal bewusst.

Mit selbstsicherem Schritt ging er weiter.

 

Rey war sich langsam nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie sich nicht unwiederbringlich verlaufen hatte. Sie hoffte einfach, dass sie nicht im Kreis ging, ohne es zu merken. Die Detonationen waren wieder weniger geworden, und wovon sie genau verursacht wurden, hatte sie noch immer nicht herausgefunden.

Vorsichtig schlich sie weiter. Sie versuchte gerade ihre Möglichkeiten neu einzuschätzen, als sie um eine Ecke bog, und beinah mit jemandem zusammenstiess.

Ihr erster Reflex war, den Blaster hochzureissen, doch schon eine Millisekunde später hatte sie begriffen, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Finn!“

Ungläubig schaute sie von Finn zu Chewbacca zu Han. Sie alle waren hier! Sie waren am Leben! Sie waren hier!

„Rrrrraawwwoaaar!“, machte der Wookiee.

„Was macht ihr hier?“, fragte sie ungläubig, und sie konnte ihre Freude kaum im Zaum halten.

„Wir sind hier um dich zu retten!“, erwiderte Finn, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Aber das war es nicht. Nicht für Rey. Und als Chewbacca erklärte, dass es Finns Idee gewesen sei, konnte sie dem Impuls, den jungen Mann zu umarmen, nicht widerstehen. Sie hätte natürlich auch Chewie noch kräftig gedrückt, hätte nicht Han sie davon abgehalten.

„Erst fliehen, dann umarmen“, erklärte er knapp, und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht liess keine weiteren Fragen offen. Rey schalt sich selbst ein wenig für ihre Überschwänglichkeit, oder vielmehr dafür, dass sie kurz alle Vorsicht vergessen hatte. Jetzt, wiedervereint mit ihren Freunden, war es ihr umso wichtiger, möglichst schnell von dieser Basis wegzukommen. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, und Rey war dankbar als sie feststellte, dass die anderen offenbar sehr genau wussten, was sie taten, und wo der Ausgang war.

 

Kylo Ren verfolgte noch immer die feine Spur, welche die Schrottsammlerin in der Macht hinterliess. Er war ihr durch die halbe Basis gefolgt, und war überrascht, ihre Präsenz nun von ausserhalb zu spüren, aus der Richtung in welcher der Wärmeoszillator der Station lag. Dennoch ging er zielstrebig weiter.

Um die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines unliebsamen Zusammentreffens mit jemandem, der ihn aufhalten könnte, zu verringern, benutzte er oft wenig begangene Pfade im Untergrund. Gerade folgte er einem Korridor, an dessen rechter Seite im Abstand von mehreren Metern dicke Türen eingelassen waren. Dahinter befanden sich Müllschächte. Seltsamerweise... Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt. Hinter der zweitletzten Tür konnte er etwas spüren. Er blieb stehen und runzelte unter seinem Helm die Stirn. Schliesslich trat er an die Konsole und entriegelte die Tür. Als sie schliesslich aufglitt, stolperte augenblicklich eine Gestalt heraus. Sie fuchtelte angewidert mit den Armen im Versuch, einige Müllfetzen abzuschütteln. Unter dem ganzen Schmutz, der sie bedeckte, erkannte man fahl den Schein von Metall. Als sich die seltsame Gestalt nach einigen Sekunden schliesslich gefangen hatte und sich zu ihrer vollen Grösse aufrichtete, hätte Ren nicht irritierter sein können. Vor ihm stand Captain Phasma, Kommandantin der Sturmtruppler, eines der ranghöchsten Mitglieder der Ersten Ordnung. Mit Müllfetzen übersät, und wenig lieblich riechend.

„Sir, ich...“, setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an.

Doch er hob sofort die Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das brauchte er nicht zu wissen, und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte er sich um und liess sie stehen.


	4. Zerrissen

Er fand sich vor einem unterirdischen Eingang zum Wärmeoszillator wieder. Immer wieder hörte er von der Oberfläche das entfernte Donnern von Geschützfeuer und Einschlägen. Sein Gefühl der Gefahr für die Basis hatte sich inzwischen erhärtet – die Basis wurde zweifellos angegriffen. Ren war sich allerdings absolut sicher, dass die Truppen und die Verteidigungsanlagen jeglichen Angriff gnadenlos niederschlagen würden. Diese Basis war uneinnehmbar und unzerstörbar. Ihre vollkommene, unvergleichliche Waffe war nicht einfach eine Waffe, eine Station, ein Schiff, nein sie war ein Planet. Ironischerweise konnte sie daher nur vernichtet werden, wenn der Feind eine gleichartige Waffe besitzen würde, eine, die einen ganzen Planeten zerstören konnte. Was nicht der Fall war.

Dennoch hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, was die Konstruktion vor ihm betraf. Der Oszillator war im Wesentlichen ein enormer, bodenloser Schacht, gekrönt von einem gepanzerten, sechseckigen Gebäude. Er diente dem Wärme- und Energieausgleich des Waffensystems und garantierte damit dessen Stabilität. Würde er beschädigt oder zerstört, wäre die Basis in Gefahr. Dessen war sich Ren in diesem Moment bewusst, auch wenn er weder Techniker noch an der genauen Funktionsweise der Riesenwaffe interessiert war. Dass der Oszillator tatsächlich von aussen derart beschädigt werden könnte war jedoch unmöglich, denn seine Panzerung war undurchdringlich.

Dennoch... Er spürt jetzt eine ausserordentlich unheilvolle Präsenz aus dem _Inneren_ des Gebäudes.

Han Solo.

Kylo Ren wusste alles über diesen Mann. Er wäre zweifellos dumm genug, im Namen des Widerstandes ein solches Himmelfahrtskommando zu übernehmen: In das bestgepanzerte Gebäude der feindlichen Basis eindringen und Unheil stiften.

Doch darum würde er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Das lag nur teilweise daran, dass das Mädchen – und sie war hier auch irgendwo – absolute Priorität hatte. Nein, Han Solo war der letzte Mensch, dem er sich im Moment gegenüber finden wollte.

Daher begnügte er sich damit, von einem Terminal aus eine Staffel Sturmtruppler anzufordern, welche das Oszillatorgebäude durchkämmen und sichern würde. Bis dahin hätte er das Mädchen längst gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht, und Han Solo wäre dann ein für allemal Geschichte.

Er zögerte danach keinen Moment länger sondern bewegte sich schnell weiter. Eine Treppe hoch, und dann noch eine. Schliesslich einen breiten Korridor entlang, an dessen Ende sich der Innenraum des Oszillators auftat wie eine riesige Grotte. Der Schacht war rund, und den Wänden entlang verliefen hier oben in regelmässigen Abständen Stege zu Wartungszwecken. Einer dieser Stege lag vor ihm. Er trat aber nicht aus der Dunkelheit des Korridors heraus, denn er wollte nicht von den falschen Augen gesehen werden. Solo war hier irgendwo. Er hörte das leise Scharren von Füssen, das Klirren von Metall.

Eine plötzliche Eingebung veranlasste ihn, seinen Helm abzunehmen. Er klemmte ihn unter seinen linken Arm und schob sich noch ein wenig vor. Langsam blickte er sich um, erfasste jedes Detail, jede Strebe, jede Nische. Und dann sah er sie.

Da war sie.

Auf einem Balkon, zwei Stockwerke weiter oben als er, und etwa um ein Viertel des runden Schachtes weiter links. Sie stand am Geländer und schaute sich um, zusammen mit einem dunkelhäutigen Mann. Das fahle Licht der verschwindenden Sonne schien von hinter ihr durch eine Öffnung in der Wand und bildete einen Strahlenkranz um ihre schlanke Gestalt.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile vergingen, und unvermittelt blickte sie in seine Richtung. Selbst auf diese Distanz konnte er sagen, dass sie ihn direkt ansah, dass sie ihn _gesehen_ hatte, auch wenn sie keine unmittelbare Reaktion zeigte. Nur einen Atemzug länger blickte er zu ihr hoch, dann wandte er sich um und hastete aus dem Gebäude.

 

Nachdem sie zusammen die Panzertüren im Zugangskorridor zum Oszillatorgebäude kurzgeschlossen hatten, war Rey mit Finn über eine Aussenleiter zu einer Öffnung in der Gebäudehülle geklettert, von wo aus man von einem kleinen Balkon den Innenraum des Oszillators überblicken konnte. Von hier aus würden sie Han und Chewie nötigenfalls Deckung geben, während diese die Sprengladungen an der Gebäudekonstruktion verteilten. Sie trat ans Geländer, und suchte jede Nische, jeden Schatten nach verdächtigen Bewegungen ab.

Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick an einem besonders dunklen Schatten haften. Dort im Eingang eines Korridors stand eine grossgewachsene, in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz einen Sprung machte, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Er trug seine Maske nicht, und sie konnte ihm direkt in die Augen blicken. Trotz der Distanz sah sie das Flehen darin, eine wortlose Bitte. Sie musste nach Luft schnappen, die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, welche sie durchfluteten, schnürten ihr die Kehle zu.

Dann war der Augenblick auch schon vorüber. Ren hatte sich umgewandt und war verschwunden. Er wollte sie draussen treffen. Atemlos wandte sie sich zu Finn um, der nichts bemerkt hatte.

„Bleib hier!“, rief sie ihm zu. Bevor er fragen konnte was los war, hatte sie sich den Blaster – es war immer noch derselbe Blaster, welchen sie bei ihrem Ausbruch dem wachhabenden Sturmtruppler abgenommen hatte – umgehängt und begann, so schnell sie konnte die Leiter, über welche sie hochgeklettert waren, wieder hinunterzusteigen. Der Aufgang war ziemlich lang, und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie ewig brauchen.

Endlich überwand sie die letzten Meter und landete mit einem kleinen Sprung im Schnee, welcher den Boden bedeckte. Sie wandte sich um, und da stand er auch schon vor ihr. Kylo Ren. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch, als wäre er auf dem Weg hierher gerannt. Er liess den Helm, welchen er in der linken Hand hielt, zu Boden fallen, und überwand die letzten Meter, welche zwischen ihnen lagen, mit langen Schritten. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, beugte sich vor, und küsste sie.

Es war kein langsamer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss wie vor ein paar Stunden. Es war ein Kuss aus einem Impuls heraus. Er drückte alles aus, was sie einander nicht sagen konnten. Freude. Erleichterung. Sehnsucht.

Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt.

Der Kuss dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann sah er ihr in die Augen. „Ich bin so froh dass ich dich gefunden habe.“ Seine Aufrichtigkeit raubte ihr die Sprache. Ihr wurde beinahe schwindelig, mit solcher Gewalt übermannten sie die Gefühle. Denn das bedeutete... Er hatte nach ihr gesucht! Er hatte sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen wollen. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht.

Er war zu ihr zurückgekommen.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, und er drückte sie an sich. „Danke“, hauchte sie in sein schwarzes, gewelltes Haar.

 

Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, sie in seine Arme zu schliessen. Ihr war nichts passiert, und sie wies ihn nicht zurück – er war sich nicht sicher, welches dieser beiden Szenarien ihm mehr Angst gemacht hatte.

Doch er löste sich schnell wieder aus der Umarmung. Da gab es etwas, etwas Wichtiges... Er fasste sie bei den Schultern. „Wie heisst du? Ich weiss nicht einmal deinen Namen.“

„Rey“, hauchte sie, und in diesem Moment konnte er sich keinen schöneren Namen in der ganzen Galaxis vorstellen.

Rey.

Rey.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis er realisierte, dass er ihren Namen nicht nur in seinem Kopf widerhallen hörte. Jemand rief nach ihr. Als er seinen Blick hob, sah er den dunkelhäutigen Mann von vorhin über die Leiter auf sie zu klettern. Er sah sein Gesicht, und ihn packte die Wut.

FN-2187!

Der Verräter. Wie konnte er es wagen, auch nur einen Fuss auf diesen Planeten zu setzen? Instinktiv legte er seine Hand auf den Griff seines Lichtschwertes, zu allem bereit.

 

Als sie Finn rufen hörte, blickte Rey nach oben, und sah in den Aufgang hinunterhetzen. Ihre kleine Freude, dass er sich so sehr um sie sorgte, währte nur kurz, da ihr schnell klar wurde, dass diese Situation nicht gut enden konnte. Für ihn war Kylo Ren noch immer der Feind.

Dann war Finn auch schon bei ihnen. Er war furchtbar wütend, und sein Gesicht spiegelte eine eiserne Entschlossenheit wider. Er stellte sich schützend vor Rey und hob seinen Blaster. „Finger weg von ihr, Ren!“, rief er, und spuckte dabei das letzte Wort geradezu aus.

„Finn, nicht.“ Sie trat neben ihn und drückte seinen Blaster nach unten. „Mir passiert nichts.“

Doch Kylo Ren war leicht zu reizen. „Lass ihn, ich werde ihm schon zeigen wo sein Platz ist“, sagte er herausfordernd.

„Du dreckiger...“ Finn war ausser sich.

„Jungs. Jungs!“, rief Rey, und stellte sich nun zwischen die beiden.

Finn funkelte sie an. „Warum verteidigst du ihn, weisst du nicht wer das ist? Er ist unser schlimmster Albtraum!“

Genau was sie befürchtet hatte. Sie rang nach Worten. „Finn, es ist nicht...“

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe schlug ein Geschoss ein. Schnee wurde in alle Richtungen geschleudert. Natürlich, über ihnen tobte immer noch die Luftschlacht.

„Wir müssen Deckung suchen“, rief sie den andern zu.

„In die Basis“, erwiderte Ren.

Finn rang nach Fassung. „Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!“

Rey entging nicht, dass Ren ihm einen aggressiven Blick zuwarf. Das hier würde so was von eskalieren. „Finn hat Recht. Wir können da nicht hin. Was ist mit dem Wald?“ Sie zeigte nach Süden, wo nicht weit von wo sie standen ein ausgedehnter Baumbestand begann. Die beiden Männer nickten nur und sie setzten sich gemeinsam in Bewegung.

Als sie den Waldrand schon fast erreicht hatten, liess eine gewaltige Explosion den Boden erzittern. Ein Blick zurück genügte, um die Ursache zu erkennen. Eine Feuerwand umschloss die östliche Seite des Oszillatorgebäudes vom Boden bis zum Dach. Han und Chewbacca waren also erfolgreich gewesen. Rey hoffte nur, dass sich die beiden auch rechtzeitig hatten in Sicherheit bringen können...

Sie liefen weiter, und nachdem sie etwa zweihundert Meter weit in den Wald eingedrungen waren, wandte sich Finn nach rechts. „Der _Falcon_ befindet sich in dieser Richtung. Los!“

Rey wollte ihm folgen, als Ren sie zurückhielt. „Nein. Nicht zum _Falcon_.“ Er sprach leise, aber eindringlich. Sie konnte sich natürlich vorstellen, dass er nicht mit Widerstandskämpfern zusammen flüchten wollte. Jedoch ging es gar nicht darum. Er hatte explizit den Falken erwähnt. „Warum nicht?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht.“

„Rey!“, rief Finn, der einige Meter weiter vorn stehen geblieben war.

Da war er. Der Moment, den sie nicht hatte erleben wollen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte weshalb, Ren würde keinen Fuss in den _Falcon_ setzen. Sie musste sich also entscheiden. Er, oder Finn, Han und Chewbacca. Ein Mann, den sie nicht kannte, der aber durch einen einzigen Blick, ja sogar nur durch einen einzigen Gedanken an ihn die irrsten Glücksgefühle in ihr auslösen konnte. Oder zwei Männer und ein Wookiee, die sie fast genau so wenig kannte, die sie aber ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Die ihr Leben für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt hatten.

Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Das war eine Wahl, die sie nicht treffen konnte. Ihre Gedanken rasten, auch wenn in Wirklichkeit nur einige Sekunden verstrichen. Doch ihre Entscheidung kristallisierte sich langsam heraus, denn sie erkannte: würde sie mit Finn gehen, würde sie Ren nie wieder sehen. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich ein wenig bei diesem Gedanken.

Sie legte kurz ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm, und drückte ihn leicht. Er nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Sie drehte sich um und ging zu Finn, der immer noch wartete.

„Finn, geh schon zum _Falcon_. Wir kommen gleich nach.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt? Und was ist mit dem da“ – er deutete mit dem Kinn zu Ren – „hat er dich einer Art Gehirnwäsche unterzogen oder so? Rey, du kannst ihm nicht trauen.“

„Aber _du_ kannst _mir_ vertrauen.“ Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, um ihn zu überzeugen. Sie konnte ihm jetzt unmöglich die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Er musste gehen. Sie wollte unbedingt, dass _er_ sich in Sicherheit brachte. Sein Weg war der _Falcon_. „Bitte Finn. _Bitte._ “

Sie sah wie er kaum merklich die Schultern sinken liess. Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, dann wandte er sich ab.

Als sie gerade gehen wollte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Rey.“ Er nahm einen schmalen, zylinderförmigen Gegenstand von seinem Gürtel. „Ich musste versprechen, dir das hier zu geben. Ich bitte dich, nimm es. Und Rey...“ Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick in Richtung des wartenden Kylo Ren. „Benutze es wenn notwendig.“

Zögerlich nahm sie das _Lichtschwert_ entgegen. Sie war darauf vorbereitet, wieder von verstörenden Visionen heimgesucht zu werden, doch nichts geschah. Sie schaute Finn an. Eigentlich hatte sie ja hiermit nichts zu tun haben wollen. Aber sie würde ihm diesen Gefallen tun.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder“, versprach sie ihm. Sie umarmten sich kurz, bevor sie sich trennten und ein jeder seinem Weg folgte.

Ihrer führte sie zurück zu Kylo Ren.

Luke Skywalkers Lichtschwert versteckte sie jedoch vorher unter ihrer Tunika.

 

Kylo Ren fühlte die Erleichterung, als Rey endlich in seine Richtung zurückmarschiert kam. Er hatte sich gezwungen, geduldig zu warten, obschon ihn normalerweise niemand jemals warten liess. Sein Geduldsfaden war ziemlich kurz, und normalerweise befand er sich nicht in einer solch passiven Rolle. Aber er hatte gewusst, dass er ihr diese Sache überlassen musste. Es gefiel ihm zwar überhaupt nicht, dass FN-2187 einfach so ungeschoren davonkommen sollte, aber das war es ihm wert, wenn er dafür wieder mit ihr allein sein konnte.

Sie hatte ihn erreicht. „Kylo, wir müssen hier weg. Der Widerstand hat einen Weg gefunden, diese angebliche Waffe und damit den ganzen Planeten zu zerstören.“

Das hielt er zwar immer noch für unmöglich, doch ein unheilvolles Grollen tief unter ihnen strafte diesen Gedanken sogleich Lügen. Als wolle der Planet selbst einen Standpunkt deutlich machen, tat sich kaum hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt unvermittelt eine Erdspalte auf, welche schnell breiter wurde. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern begleitete das Spektakel, und dazu gesellte sich ein unheimliches Knacken und Brausen, als Felsen und Bäume einfach ins Nichts fielen.

Reys Augen weiteten sich. _Keine Angst kleine Rey_ dachte er, _ich bringe dich hier raus_.

Laut sagte er: „Wir müssen zurück zur Basis. Nur dort finden wir ein Schiff.“

Sie rannten los. Als sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen hatten, warf er einen Blick zum Himmel und sah, dass sämtliche Raumjäger verschwunden waren. Kein gutes Zeichen. Genauso wenig wie das nun anhaltende Rumpeln und Beben des Planeten. Wie hatte das überhaupt passieren können? Sie, die Erste Ordnung, waren doch besser als das.

Wenig später erreichten sie einen Hangar. Sie waren durch einen Seiteneingang ins Gebäude gelangt, und entgegen seinen Befürchtungen waren überhaupt keine Sturmtruppler mehr anwesend. Leider traf das auch auf die Schiffe zu. Sowohl die TIE-Jäger als auch die Shuttles waren alle weg.

Endlich fanden sie im hintersten Teil des Hangars ein letztes Schiff. Es war ein kleiner Kreuzer der M-Klasse, wie in die Erste Ordnung eigentlich nur selten verwendete. Für kurze Strecken nahm man eine Raumfähre, und für lange mit Vorliebe einen Sternenzerstörer. Für ihre Zwecke war das Schiff aber perfekt. Es war klein genug, dass man es mit nur zwei Besatzungsmitgliedern fliegen konnte, aber dennoch mit einem leistungsstarken Hyperraumantrieb ausgestattet. Es war ein älteres Modell, mit einem langgezogenen Rumpf, der an den Seiten abgeflacht war. Zwei rote Streifen gaben ihm ein schnittiges Aussehen, auch wenn die Farbe schon etwas abblätterte.

Nachdem sie den Kreuzer betreten und die Landerampe hinter sich geschlossen hatten, machte er sich daran, die Systeme hochzufahren. Als Mann seines Ranges hatte er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr selber im Pilotensessel eines Schiffes (oder überhaupt eines Gefährtes) gesessen. Dennoch sass jeder Handgriff wie einstudiert. Er hatte das Fliegen im Blut.

Rey setzte sich neben ihn auf den Platz des Copiloten und half ihm. Obschon sie keine Zeit verlieren durften und hektisch alle Vorbereitungen zum Start trafen, konnte er nicht anders als sich einen Moment lang der Bewunderung hinzugeben. Er hatte nicht gewusst (und hätte nicht gedacht), dass sie auch eine fähige Pilotin war.

Sie war perfekt.

Endlich war der Kreuzer bereit zum starten und die Triebwerke erwachten dröhnend zum Leben. Gerade als sich das Schiff vom Boden gelöst hatte, begann um sie herum der Hangar einzustürzen. Geleitet von der Macht wich er herunterstürzenden Deckenteilen aus als er aus dem tiefen Hangar hinausflog. Als sie im Freien waren, gab er vollen Schub nach vorne, und sie schossen in den rasch dunkler werdenden Himmel hinauf. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Monitor der Heckkamera zeigte ihm, dass das Gebäude, welches sie eben verlassen hatten, bereits vollständig eingestürzt war und in einer weiteren gewaltigen Erdspalte verschwand. _Keine Sekunde zu früh_ dachte er. Sie schossen aus der Atmosphäre des Planeten und entfernten sich nun schnell, während _Starkiller_ hinter ihnen unwiderruflich ihrem Untergang entgegen ging.


	5. Entkommen

Sie hatten das System verlassen und der Kreuzer glitt lautlos durch den Raum. Endlich waren sie ausser Gefahr und konnten aufatmen. Kylo Ren war zwar ein erfahrener Krieger, doch war ihnen die Flucht von dem implodierenden Planeten auch für seinen Geschmack etwas zu knapp gelungen.

Sie sahen einander an, Rey und Kylo Ren, ein ungleiches Paar, und er stellte sich vor, welch ungewöhnliches Bild sie wohl abgaben. Sie lachte, und ihre Augen strahlten dabei. Es war die Erleichterung, mit dem Leben davongekommen zu sein, aber auch Freude, hier mit ihm am selben Ort zu sein. Er merkte, dass auch er lächelte und er nahm ihre Hand in seine. Ein ungeahntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn.

„Ich muss noch die Koordinaten für den Hyperraumsprung eingeben“, erklärte er schliesslich, und wandte sich der Navigationskonsole zu.

„Und wohin fliegen wir?“

„Ein Sammelpunkt der ersten Ordnung“, erwiderte er ohne zu zögern. „Alle, die dieses Desaster überlebt haben, werden sich dort einfinden. Ich muss ebenfalls dort hin, um meine nächsten Anweisungen vom Obersten Anführer entgegenzunehmen.“

Er spürte wie sie ihn am Arm packte. „Das geht nicht.“

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und zog seine Augenbrauen etwas zusammen. „Und weshalb nicht?“

„Bin ich etwa immer noch deine Gefangene? Willst du mich wieder der Willkür der Ersten Ordnung überlassen?“

Er kniff die Augen noch etwas zusammen. „Du bist nicht meine Gefangene“, erwiderte er. Ihm kam aber in den Sinn, dass ihr Einwand angesichts der vergangenen Ereignisse dennoch eine gewisse Berechtigung hatte, und er beeilte sich hinzuzufügen: „Nicht mehr.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Ich habe weiterhin meine Pflichten der Ersten Ordnung gegenüber zu erfüllen und du wirst mich begleiten“, erklärte er.

Sie legte nun ebenfalls ihre Stirn in Falten, sagte aber nichts.

Ihr Widerwille war etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er war sich einfach nicht gewohnt, dass jemand seine Entscheidungen hinterfragte. Und jetzt brachte sie ihn dazu, seinen Plan selbst zu hinterfragen. Natürlich würde es eine nicht alltägliche Situation darstellen, wenn er mit einer ehemaligen Gefangenen als seine persönliche Begleiterin in den Kreisen der Ersten Ordnung auftauchen würde. Aber war es nicht seine private Angelegenheit? War er nicht in einer Position, welche ihm absolut freie Hand darin liess was er tat? Er stand an zweiter Stelle in der Hierarchie dieser Organisation. Nicht einmal der General konnte ihm irgendetwas vorschreiben oder verbieten.

Und da war noch mehr. Wenn sie wirklich machtsensitiv war, wie er glaubte, boten sich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Er könnte ihr die Wege der Macht zeigen, und er könnte sie zu einer einflussreichen Verbündeten an seiner Seite machen. Und Snoke würde überaus zufrieden mit ihm sein.

 

Rey gefiel diese Entwicklung ganz und gar nicht. Kaum war sie den Händen der Ersten Ordnung entkommen wollte er sie genau dahin zurück bringen? Aber eigentlich war es ja nur logisch. Wie hatte sie glauben können, dass der rücksichtsloseste und eifrigste Krieger der Ersten Ordnung durch eine einfache Begegnung mit ihr zu einem anderen Menschen werden würde?

Aber es war keine einfache Begegnung gewesen. Es war nicht normal gewesen. Es war berauschend, verwirrend, überwältigend gewesen. Dazu kam, dass er nicht einfach durch und durch dunkel und böse war. Sie sah ihn an, und sie sah in ihn hinein. Es hatte sie schon ein paarmal gegeben, diese kurzen Momente in denen sie in ihm lesen konnte wie in einem Buch. Er suchte nach etwas... Stärke, Macht. Er hatte ein Bild von sich selbst, dem er nacheiferte. Aber es entsprach nicht seinem wahren Ich. Er war tief im Innern unsicher, und er hatte Angst. Wenn sie irgendwie Zeit gewinnen könnte...

„Wir sollten irgendwo zwischenlanden, wo wir Zuflucht finden und erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken können, was wir als nächstes tun“, schlug sie schliesslich vor.

Das war die beste Chance die sie hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, und hoffte inständig, dass er auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen würde.

 

Sie sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, sachlich, und doch voller Gefühl. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Entschluss bröckelte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht. Ein überstürzter Entscheid konnte sich auch als falsch herausstellen. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall einen Fehler machen. Ausserdem, was würde eine kleine Verzögerung schon ausmachen? Seine Stellung erlaubte ihm, auch einmal nicht Dienst nach Vorschrift zu leisten, sondern seine eigene Agenda zu verfolgen. Überhaupt waren diese Anweisungen und Notfallpläne für die Sturmtruppler und die Offiziere da und nicht für ihn. Er war niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig.

Und ein noch viel aufregenderer Gedanke überzeugte ihn schliesslich vollends: Er wäre etwas länger mit Rey allein. Er würde einfach nur mit ihr zusammen sein können.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht“, lenkte er schliesslich ein. „Wir müssen uns vielleicht selbst erst einmal sammeln. Lass uns ein geeignetes System finden.“

Sie nickte und sie beugten sich gemeinsam über den Navigationscomputer.

„Was ist mit Jakku?“ Sie deutete auf die Karte.

„Nein, nicht Jakku“, entgegnete er sofort. Sie konnte es nicht wissen, aber er war nicht bereit, nach Jakku zurückzukehren. Nicht jetzt, wo er sich so unsicher fühlte. Ausserdem war ihm natürlich bewusst, dass Jakku ihr Heimatplanet war. Auch diese Tatsache behagte ihm nicht. „Lass uns einen Ort finden wo uns niemand kennt“, fügte er daher an.

Sie durchsuchten die Navigationskarte noch etwas länger, und schliesslich deutete er auf einen der kleinen Punkte. „Das Lehon-System. Das ist nicht weit von hier und Rakata Prime ist ein ideales Versteck. Die Luft ist atembar, aber der Planet ist nur spärlich besiedelt.“

„Einverstanden.“

Er machte sich daran, die Daten für den Hyperraumsprung aufzubereiten und alle notwendigen Einstellungen vorzunehmen. Dann endlich war alles erledigt, und gemeinsam betätigten sie den Hebel, welcher das Schiff in den Hyperraum schoss.

 

Als die Sterne um sie herum sich zu endlosen Linien verzogen und das Schiff in den Hyperraum eintrat war sie erleichtert. Endlich einen Moment des Friedens und der Ruhe. Die Ereignisse hatten sich in den letzten Tagen überschlagen, und sie hatte sich manchmal gefragt, ob das jemals wieder ein Ende nehmen würde. Sie kam überhaupt nicht dazu, irgendetwas von dem Geschehenen einzuordnen oder zu beurteilen. Sie konnte lediglich alles auf sich zukommen lassen und versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen.

Jetzt aber hatte sie endlich wieder das Gefühl, die Dinge in der Hand zu haben – jedenfalls ein bisschen. Sie war froh darüber, denn Fremdbestimmung mochte sie nicht.

Sie sah Kylo an und musste dabei lächeln. Er war so unglaublich gutaussehend. Und sie hatte endlich die Musse, das richtig in sich aufzunehmen. Sie sah sein Gesicht von der Seite, denn er war noch immer mit den Instrumenten des Schiffes beschäftigt. Sein Blick konzentriert, so dass sich eine leichte Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen abzeichnete. Seine Bewegungen ruhig und gemessen. Sein gesamtes Äusseres war gelassen, so als könne ihn nichts erschüttern. Aber seine innere Ruhelosigkeit flackerte dann und wann in seinen Augen auf, oder sie zeigte sich darin, dass er sich wie jetzt gerade leicht auf die Unterlippe biss

Sie war noch immer in diesen Anblick versunken, als er sich schliesslich umwandte.

„Alles erledigt.“

Sie nickte: „Gut.“

Und was nun? Die Stille, welche sich nun um sie legte, drohte ins Unangenehme zu kippen. Sie fröstelte. Ihr war es bisher nicht aufgefallen, aber ihr war eigentlich schon seit geraumer Zeit schrecklich kalt. Kein Wunder. Sie trug immer noch ihre alten Kleider, gemacht für das Wüstenklima von Jakku, nicht für das eisige Klima von _Starkiller_ und auch nicht für die Kälte des Weltalles.

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte Kylo. Aber anstatt eine Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf und schälte sich aus einem Teil seiner Robe. Es war eine Art Umhang mit Kapuze, und den legte er ihr jetzt um die Schultern.

„Ich werde nachsehen ob ich etwas besseres finde“, erklärte er dann und verliess das Cockpit, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

Sie wickelte sich enger in den Umhang. Der Stoff fühlte sich rau an und war an den Rändern ausgefranst. Aber er war warm und roch nach Kylo, zumindest ein bisschen. Sie musste in sich hineinschmunzeln als sie sich vorstellte, dass diese Art von Galanterie wahrscheinlich nicht zu seinem normalen Verhaltenskatalog gehörte. Die einfache Geste liess ihre Zuneigung für ihn aber nur noch mehr anwachsen.

Sie sass noch eine Weile so da, dann kam Kylo zurück. Er hatte mehrere Decken über dem Arm und zwei Boxen in seinen Händen. Letztere stellte er auf eine ebene Fläche der Steuerungskonsole ab und reichte ihr dann die Decken.

„Das sind alle, die ich finden konnte“, meinte er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Sie musste lachen, denn es war wirklich albern, dass er ihr nicht weniger als vier Decken angeschleppt hatte. Dennoch war sie froh und wickelte sich eine davon um die eiskalten Beine. Sofort spürte sie die Wärme. Die Decke musste aus einer Art thermoaktivem Material sein. Sie war schlicht und nüchtern gehalten, einziger Schmuck war das Logo der Ersten Ordnung in einer Ecke. Dennoch war sie weich und warm, und für einen Moment kam es ihr seltsam vor, dass eine Organisation wie die Erste Ordnung etwas hervorbringen konnte, dem sich diese Eigenschaften zuschreiben liessen.

Dann reichte ihr Kylo eine der Boxen. „Hier, etwas zu Essen. Erwarte nicht zu viel, es sind nur Notvorräte an Bord. Immerhin Offiziersrationen.“

Nicht zu viel erwarten... Er hatte keine Ahnung. Wie hätte er auch wissen sollen, was für ein Leben sie geführt hatte. Wie oft sie froh sein konnte, überhaupt _irgend etwas_ zu essen zu haben. Wie sie unter der prallen Sonne Jakkus nach verwertbaren Schrottteilen suchte, nur um vielleicht eine Viertel Essensration zu erhalten. Nur um nicht zu verhungern.

Doch sie sagte nichts. Stattdessen öffnete sie die Box. Darin fanden sich im wesentlichen einige verschiedenfarbige Würfel und Röllchen, aber sie rochen eindeutig nach Essen. Es war in etwa, was man von der straff organisierten Ersten Ordnung erwarten konnte. Effizienz war wichtig. Nahrung musste dem Körper alle benötigten Bausteine für ein einwandfreies Funktionieren zuführen, und nicht schön anzusehen oder schmackhaft sein. Dennoch, es war Essen und es war nicht schlechter, als die Rationen, welche Unkar Plutt als Lohn an seine Schrottsammler verteilte.

Beim Essen merkte sie, wie hungrig sie gewesen war. Auch Kylo ass etwas, aber nicht so viel und nicht so gierig wie sie. Sofort schämte sie sich ein wenig, und ermahnte sich, ihr Tempo zu drosseln.

Plötzlich ertönte ein kurzes Piepsen aus dem Navigationscomputer. Sie waren da. Schnell klappte sie die Essensbox zu und stellte sie weg, während Kylo bereits wieder am Steuer sass und den Kreuzer darauf vorbereitete, den Hyperraum zu verlassen.

 

Ein leichter Ruck ging durch das Schiff, als er es aus dem Hyperraum springen liess. Anstatt des hellen Tunnels umgab sie wieder die weite, dunkle Leere des Weltalles, wie ein schwarzes Laken, besprenkelt mit winzigen Lichtpunkten. Nur ein Lichtpunkt war nicht so winzig. Die Sonne des Lehon-Systems, direkt vor ihnen. Ihr Ziel, Rakata Prime, befand sich zwischen ihnen und dem Stern, und sie näherten sich somit der sonnenabgewandten Seite. Bei Nacht war die Gefahr, dass sie entdeckt würden, geringer.

Er war etwas nervös, als er den Kreuzer nun zum Zielanflug ansetzte. Immer noch war er das nagende Gefühl nicht losgeworden, dass er hier offen gegen Regeln verstiess. Er wäre eigentlich verpflichtet, sich bei seinem Meister und Anführer zu melden, und eine reibungslose Wiederaufnahme der Tätigkeiten der Ersten Ordnung nach diesem herben Rückschlag zu überwachen. Auf der anderen Seite, niemand konnte zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sicher sein, dass er die Vernichtung von _Starkiller Base_ überlebt hatte. Und er würde die Zeit nutzen, um Rey zu überzeugen, mit ihm zu kommen.

Sie durchstiessen die oberste Schicht der Atmosphäre und gingen schnell tiefer. Das Komm blieb stumm, niemand verwehrte ihnen die Landung oder verlangte nach einer Identifikation. Endlich erreichten sie die Oberfläche, welche von einem gewaltigen Ozean bedeckt war. Kylo hielt das Schiff tief, um jeglicher Ortung zu entgehen, während er nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz suchte. Irgendeine Insel, wo sie unentdeckt und ungestört bleiben würden.

 

Rey war überwältigt vom Anblick des gewaltigen Ozeans unter ihnen. Sie hatte so lange sie sich erinnern konnte auf Jakku gelebt. Alles was sie kannte waren Wüsten, Trockenheit, Hitze, Durst. Nachdem ihr die üppigen Wälder von Takodana bereits den Atem geraubt hatten, war diese unendliche Wasserfläche anders als alles, was sie je gesehen hatte. Und dennoch kam sie ihr so seltsam vertraut vor. So als hätte sie in einem anderen Leben einmal so einen Ort gekannt, oder in einem Traum... In einem Traum... Aber natürlich! Sie hatte schon einmal von einem Ozean geträumt! Schon so oft.

Unwillkürlich schnappte sie nach Luft, als vor ihnen eine grössere Insel auftauchte. Das war sie.

Kylo sah sie fragend an. „Dieser Ort“, begann sie zögernd zu erklären. Würde er das verstehen?

„Ja?“

„Ich kenne diesen Ort. Ich habe hiervon geträumt, viele Male. Von genau dieser Insel.“ Sie zeigte auf das grüne Eiland. „Ich weiss das klingt verrückt, und das kann eigentlich gar nicht sein, aber...“

„Nein das ist nicht verrückt“, beruhigte er sie. „Wir sehen manchmal Dinge in unseren Träumen, Orte, Geschehnisse, längst vergessen – oder manchmal sogar die Zukunft.“

Wen er mit „wir“ genau meinte, liess er offen. Aber sie fühlte sich erleichtert, dass er sie offenbar nicht für abnormal hielt.

Nun landete er den Kreuzer auf einer ebenen Fläche in der Nähe einer Klippe. Hinter der Klippe tat sich der Ozean auf, und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite türmte sich ein Baumbestand zu einem Wald auf. Im Scheinwerferlicht des Raumschiffes sahen die Bäume aus wie graue Geister mit hunderten Armen.

Die Antriebsmotoren verstummten, alle nicht benötigten Systeme fuhren eines nach dem anderen herunter. Ruhe. Endlich Ruhe.

 

Es war so aussergewöhnlich. Was würde er jetzt tun? Er hätte stundenlang nur dort sitzen und Rey betrachten können. In ihrer Nähe zu sein erzeugte in ihm ein Gefühl, eine ständige Spannung, als würde er von Strom durchflossen, als würde er vibrieren. Es war wahrlich berauschend.

„Lass uns nach hinten gehen“, schlug er stattdessen vor und stand auf. Belustigt sah er zu, wie sie sich aus den Decken und seinem Umhang schälte. Dann verliessen sie das Cockpit. Er wusste dass sie müde war, und auch er selber konnte eine gewisse Erschöpfung nicht leugnen. Daher führte er sie zu einer der Kajüten des Kreuzers. Es war ein kleiner Raum, ausgestattet mit zwei Liegen und einem Spind.

„Wir können beide etwas Schlaf vertragen“, meinte er, während er sich auf eines der Ruhebetten setzte. Sie stimmte ihm zu.

Er machte sich, nachdem er seine Handschuhe abgelegt hatte, umständlich an seinen Stiefeln zu schaffen. Das war eine äusserst bizarre Situation und er wusste nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Würden sie sich jetzt auf separaten Liegen niederlassen? Oder zusammen auf derselben Liege? Wie weit würde er sich entkleiden? Er spähte unter seinen Haaren hindurch zu Rey hinüber. Sie war entweder viel begieriger nach Schlaf oder viel unzimperlicher als er, jedenfalls hatte sie bereits ihren Gürtel und die Tunika abgelegt, und streifte sich jetzt die Schuhe von den Füssen. Dann liess sie sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Koje fallen. Er richtete sich auf, aber sie blickte nicht zu ihm. Stattdessen nestelte sie an ihren Ärmeln, bis sie sie schliesslich abbekommen hatte.

Er wandte sich wieder seinen Stiefeln zu und zog sie zusammen mit den Socken aus. Dann öffnete er seinen Gürtel und legte Übermantel und Waffenrock ab. Das musste genügen. Er trug immer noch seine Hosen und ein ärmelloses Unterhemd, aber das war bequem genug um darin zu schlafen. Er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und das Licht erlosch. Dann streckte er sich auf der Liege aus, nur halb unter der Decke, denn eigentlich war ihm viel zu warm.

Er war schon ein bisschen eingenickt als er das Rascheln von Stoff und das Tippeln von Füssen hörte. Rey kam zu ihm hinüber und schmiegte sich vorsichtig an seine Seite. Bereitwillig rückte er zur Wand um ihr Platz zu machen, und legte die Arme um sie. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, aber nichts auf der Welt hatte sich je so gut und so richtig angefühlt. Es vergingen nur Minuten bis er einschlief, und sein Schlaf war so tief und ungestört wie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr.


	6. Vereint

Zögerlich durchschritt sie die Grenze zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit, als würde sie durch dichten Nebel gehen, der sich langsam lichtete. Sie versuchte den Nebel noch etwas festzuhalten, nur ein paar Minuten, doch schliesslich wurde ihr Geist klar, und sie war wach. Sie fühlte den kühlen Bezug der Pritsche unter sich, und die Weichheit der Decke über sich. Und die Augen immer noch geschlossen erinnerte sie sich an die wohlige Wärme, welche sie empfunden hatte, als sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und sich zu Kylo gekuschelt hatte. Sein Arm hatte sich um sie gelegt, und sie hatte seine Stärke gefühlt, seine Kraft, und im Kontrast dazu seine weiche, feine Haut. Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken, und dann öffnete sie langsam blinzelnd die Augen. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und sah, dass er auf der anderen Koje sass und sie beobachtete. Sie war darüber nicht einmal überrascht. Himmel, wäre sie zuerst aufgewacht hätte sie wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe gemacht.

„Worüber lächelst du?“, fragte er.

Sie wusste darauf keine Antwort und zuckte einfach die Schultern. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Kante des Ruhebettes und streckte sich etwas. Wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte? Er stand auf und kam zu ihr, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf den Mund. Dabei hielt er ihr Gesicht mit den Händen fest. Wieder schoss dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl durch ihren ganzen Körper, und sie konnte ein Kribbeln in ihren Fingern und Zehen spüren. Seine Lippen auf ihren Lippen, das war das schönste was sie sich zur Zeit vorstellen konnte.

Er löste sich wieder von ihr. „Komm mit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.“

Er nahm eine der Decken, und sie folgte ihm neugierig. Er führte sie aus dem Schiff, die Landerampe hinunter. Draussen war es schon ziemlich hell, auch wenn noch keine Sonne aufgegangen war. Am Himmel stand ein enorm grosser Mond und leuchtete fahl. Sie fühlte das taunasse Gras unter ihren nackten Füssen. Kylo ging weiter, auf die Klippe zu. Keine fünfzehn Meter davon entfernt legte er schliesslich die Decke auf den Boden und setzte sich im Schneidersitz darauf. Sie gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Die Sonne geht gleich auf. Sieh nur.“ Er deutete aufs Meer hinaus. Dort begann der Horizont zu glühen, als wäre der Himmel mit Aurodium überzogen. Ganz plötzlich blitzte dort, wo er das Meer berührte, ein Lichtstrahl auf. Überraschend schnell schob sich die Sonne empor, und Rey musste geblendet die Augen zusammenkneifen.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte sie aus der Ferne ein Rauschen, das näherzukommen schien.

„Schau.“ Er deutete noch einmal zum Meer hin.

Während die Sonne rasch höher stieg, kam langsam Bewegung in die See vor ihnen. Das Wasser schien zu brodeln, es schlug Wellen und Schaumkronen glänzten weiss im hellen Licht. Der Meeresspiegel stieg Meter um Meter an, und das Rauschen und Sprudeln wurde richtig laut. Es war, als ob irgendwo eine unsichtbare Schleuse geöffnet worden war. Solch ein Spektakel hatte sie nicht erwartet, und ihr blieb vor Staunen beinahe der Mund offen stehen.

So plötzlich, wie die Flut eingesetzt hatte, so unvermittelt kam das Anschwellen des Meeresspiegels zu einem Ende. Das Wasser reichte jetzt beinahe bis zu Oberkannte der Klippe, auf der sie sich befanden. Aber sein Höchststand schien erreicht, und die Wellen flachten zusehends ab, bis die Oberfläche des Ozeans beinahe so glatt wie eine Sanddüne war.

Sie wandte sich Kylo zu. „Ziemlich beeindruckend“, meinte sie, versuchte dabei aber absichtlich so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zu klingen.

Er sah sie amüsiert an, dann stütze er sich auf seinen linken Ellenbogen und streckte die Beine aus. „Rakata Prime ist berühmt für seine spektakulären Gezeiteneffekte,“ erklärte er. „Sie entstehen durch eine Kombination der Anziehungskräfte der Sonne und dieses Mondes.“ Er deutete nach oben. „Die Gravitationskräfte der beiden sind enorm. An vielen Stellen tragen ausserdem zerklüftete Felsformationen zu noch aussergewöhnlicheren Effekten bei.“

Sie nickte und blickte wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Eine Weile blieben sie beide still.

So viel Wasser.

 

Er hatte sich gut dabei gefühlt, Rey die genauen Ursachen für das Gezeitenphänomen dieses Planeten zu erklären. Jetzt war er ein klein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie ihn nicht mit mehr Bewunderung belohnte. Sie war nicht leicht zu beeindrucken.

Er folgte daher seinem nächsten Impuls und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. Er konnte es nicht lassen. Er wollte sie immer küssen, ständig. Und dieses Mal konnten sie sich besonders viel Zeit lassen. Nach einem ersten, vorsichtigen Abtasten wurden ihre Küsse immer leidenschaftlicher. Er konnte ihren Mund schmecken, ihre Haut riechen. Sie liessen sich zum Boden sinken, auf die ausgebreitete Decke, und küssten sich weiter. Er wusste nicht, wie er bisher ohne das alles hatte leben können. Dieses berauschende Gefühl, verstärkt mit jeder Berührung von ihr. Das Bedürfnis, für immer in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Er spürte sein Herz in seinem Brustkorb hämmern. Er wollte mehr. Das war längst nicht mehr nur unschuldige Zuneigung, welche er für sie empfand. Es war heisses Verlangen. Und er konnte mühelos eine Stelle in seinem Körper ausmachen, wo sich dieses Verlangen konzentrierte.

Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und begann, ihr Gesicht mit sanften Küssen einzudecken. Ihre Haut war weich und zart wie feine Seide. Er hielt kurz inne, um sie anzusehen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss offenbar seine Küsse. Wie wunderschön sie doch war. Makellos. Er mochte Makellosigkeit. Wieder beugte er sich vor um ihre Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, und er spürte eine Flamme in sich lodern. Sollte er weiter gehen?

Er fasste sich ein Herz und begann auch ihren Hals zu küssen. Seine rechte Hand, welche bisher an ihrer Taille geruht hatte, wanderte langsam nach oben. Schliesslich schob er sie unter ihr Schulterblatt. Er zog ihren Körper etwas näher an seinen. Sie nutzte die leichte Drehung und rollte ihn auf den Rücken, und schwang sich auf ihn. Sie schenkte ihm ein triumphierendes Lachen, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und ihn wieder auf den Mund küsste. Er glaubte beinahe den Verstand zu verlieren. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Nichts zählte in diesem Augenblick, nur die heissen Wellen von Lust, welche seinen Körper durchfuhren.

Er wollte dieses Gefühl noch etwas länger festhalten, doch auch dieser Kuss endete irgendwann. Sie sahen einander an, und beide wussten, dass sie dieses Spiel nicht weiter treiben würden. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Er musste lächeln.

Schliesslich legte Rey ihren Kopf auf seinen breiten Brustkorb. Er hielt sie fest und strich mit der anderen Hand über ihr Haar. Es war der vollkommene Moment. Jedes Geräusch drang nur gedämpft zu ihm, das Rauschen des Meeres, das Zirpen der Insekten. Mit geschlossenen Augen spürte er in diesen Augenblick hinein, er spürte seinen Körper, und Reys Körper, und er fühlte wie die Macht sie beide durchfloss. Ein helles Strahlen umgab sie und er fühlte sich davon angezogen wie eine Mond-Motte vom Licht. Die Dunkelheit lag weit hinter ihm.

 

Sie lagen noch eine Weile so da, doch schon bald wurde die Hitze unerträglich. Sie war sich zwar hohe Temperaturen von Jakku gewohnt, aber hier war das Klima tropisch und die Luftfeuchtigkeit dementsprechend hoch. Das war etwas völlig anderes. Jedenfalls verlegten sie ihren Lagerplatz in den leicht kühleren Schatten unter dem Kreuzer. Kylo holte etwas Verpflegung aus dem Schiff, während sie es sich mit dem Rücken an eine der Landestützen gelehnt bequem machte.

Sie assen schweigend. Sie hatte eigentlich so viele Fragen an ihn, aber sie wusste nicht, wo sie beginnen sollte. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht alle davon offen und ehrlich beantworten. Dennoch wagte sie einen Versuch.

„Weshalb hast du mich auf Takodana entführt?“, fragte sie geradeheraus, und versuchte so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. Sie kannte natürlich den Grund, daher schien ihr dies eine einfache Einstiegsfrage zu sein.

Er war überrascht, zögerte kurz. „Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist“, meinte er dann knapp. „Es war notwendig.“

„Wozu?“, bohrte sie weiter, obschon klar war, dass er nicht zu viel preisgeben wollte.

Er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. „Ich denke das weisst du. Es ging mir um die Karte. Ich wollte diese Karte und es erschien mir einfacher, dich mitzunehmen anstatt den ganzen Planeten nach dieser BB-Einheit abzusuchen.“

„Das bezweifle ich. Mag sein dass ich die Karte einmal gesehen habe. Aber glaubst du wirklich ich hätte dir diese Informationen einfach so gegeben?“

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Was du _gewollt_ oder _nicht gewollt_ hättest wäre nicht von Belang gewesen. Wir nehmen uns was wir brauchen.“

Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er das sagte, erschreckte sie ein wenig. „Ihr hättet mich... _gefoltert_?“

„Nein!“ Er hob beschwichtigend seine Hand. „Nein das hätten wir natürlich nicht. Ich hätte niemals zugelassen dass man dich verletzt.“

„Und wenn ich nicht ich wäre? Wenn ich, sagen wir... Ein Pilot des Widerstands wäre?“ Sie wusste, was mit Dameron geschehen war, auch davon hatte ihr Finn erzählt. Nicht explizit, dass Kylo ihn verletzt hatte, aber _jemand_ hatte es getan. Die _Erste Ordnung_ tat so etwas. Er schwieg, und das war eigentlich schon Antwort genug. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit nun umgehen sollte.

„Ich kann weit mehr bewirken als andere Menschen oder diese nutzlosen Verhördroiden“, ergriff er schlussendlich doch wieder das Wort. „Du weisst was ich bin, Rey. Du weisst, dass ich die Macht nutzen kann. Ich kann sie nutzen um in die Köpfe der Leute zu sehen. Ich kann jeden Gedanken, jedes Bild, alles was sie je gedacht oder gesehen haben aus ihnen herausholen. Darum hätte ich auch die Karte bekommen.“

Die Macht. Ja natürlich. Sie erinnerte sich wieder, wie er auf Takodana in ihrem Geist gewühlt hatte. Dadurch hatte er überhaupt erst festgestellt, dass sie die Karte gesehen hatte. Ein leichtes Schauern durchlief sie.

Aber er war kein Jedi, so viel stand fest. Er musste ein Anhänger der Dunklen Seite sein. Das war nicht unbedingt eine gute Nachricht. Sie musste sich plötzlich eingestehen, dass sie möglicherweise der Gefahr noch nicht entronnen war. Er würde ihr nicht einfach so etwas tun, aber was wenn sie ihm einen Grund bot? Sie durfte nicht alle Vorsicht vergessen. Auch wenn ihr dieser Gedanke seltsam erschien. Eben noch hatten sie diesen unglaublichen, intimen Moment geteilt. Und nun musste sie sich wieder zu Achtsamkeit gemahnen? Jedenfalls würde sie jetzt die Gelegenheit nutzen, so viel wie möglich über ihn herauszufinden. Sie musste wissen, was er als nächstes tun würde. Also griff sie das Thema wieder auf. „Du knackst also die geheimsten Gedanken anderer Leute? Ist das nicht etwas... rücksichtslos?“

„Rücksichtslos? Nicht doch. Ich tue was ich tun muss um meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.“

„Und was ist deine Aufgabe?“

Er zögerte kurz. „Was immer der Oberste Anführer mir aufträgt“, sagt er schliesslich.

Er hatte also doch einen Befehlsgeber! Sie war irgendwie überrascht. Und auch wieder nicht. Es passte zu ihm, nicht der Initiator hinter all den Untaten zu sein, sondern die ausführende Hand. Was es natürlich nicht viel besser machte.

 

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm ihre Fragerei nicht unangenehm war. Er war was er war, und dazu stand er. Dennoch bereitete es ihm Unbehagen, gewisse Aspekte seiner Person vor ihr auszubreiten. Er wusste, sie würde nicht alles gutheissen, was er tat, und er wollte sie nicht abstossen. Sie konnte nicht wissen, was ihn antrieb, noch nicht. Er würde es ihr zeigen, und dann würde sie verstehen. Dann, erst dann konnte er ihr sein ganzes Ich zeigen, unverhüllt, unmaskiert. Vorerst aber musste er aufpassen, wie viel er Preis gab.

„Weshalb wolltest du die Karte zu Skywalker haben?“, fragte sie völlig unverblümt.

Die Frage, welche er vielleicht am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Den wahren Grund würde er ihr nicht nennen. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht irgendwann, wenn er sie auf den rechten Weg gebracht hatte und sie ihm sogar behilflich sein konnte sein Ziel zu erreichen. Aber nicht jetzt. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich von ihm brauche“, antwortete er stattdessen vage. Es war nicht gelogen, so viel stand fest. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie dieses Thema überhaupt angeschnitten hatte. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass er in dieser Sache versagt hatte. Ja, er hatte sich inzwischen eingestanden, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Hux hatte recht gehabt. Wenn der Droide wie vermutet in die Hände des Widerstandes gefallen war, dann konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Aber hatte Hux nicht auch Teil an der Schuld? Er hätte es nie zulassen dürfen, dass _Starkiller_ so sang- und klanglos unterging! Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass eine Handvoll leidlich ausgerüsteter, unfähiger Rebellen diese Basis so einfach hatte zerstören können. Die schlechte Verteidigung war Hux’ Schuld. Nicht seine. Zornig schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Er musste sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Einen Weg finden, mit Rey umzugehen. Seine starken Gefühle für sie standen ihm im Weg, aber er wollte sie auch nicht missen. Um die Stimmung etwas zu entspannen versuchte er zu lächeln. Er sah Rey an, dass sie ihm noch mehr Fragen stellen würde, und wappnete sich innerlich.

„Weshalb bist du überhaupt bei dieser Verbrecherorganisation?“ Ihre Stimme klang nun herausfordernd.

Dennoch war diese Frage viel leichter zu beantworten. „Die Erste Ordnung? Ich denke du weisst nicht wovon du sprichst, wenn du uns eine ‚Verbrecherorganisation’ nennst. Im Gegensatz zu den Heuchlern und Unruhestiftern der Neuen Republik werden wir der Galaxis Stabilität und Prosperität bringen.“ Er redete sich nun richtig in Fahrt. „Wir kämpfen für Frieden, während der Widerstand nur Terror verbreitet! Und du nennst uns eine ‚Verbrecherorganisation’?“ Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Die Erste Ordnung ist die Zukunft. Niemand sonst kann vollbringen, was wir vollbringen werden.“

„Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ich weiss nicht was dir dieser Widerstands-Abschaum erzählt hat. Aber bei allem Respekt, Rey. Was weisst du schon über die Welt da draussen?“ Er wusste er begab sich auf dünnes Eis. Aber er musste sie herausfordern um sie zu überzeugen.

„ _Bei allem Respekt_ , Kylo, ich weiss _eine Menge_ über die Welt da draussen“, warf sie ihm entgegen. „Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr. Seit ich denken kann bin ich auf mich allein gestellt. Und weisst du was? Ich bin gut darin. Ich kann jedes Raumschiff fliegen, das es gibt. Ich könnte dieses Baby hier“, sie deutete mit dem Daumen zum Rumpf des Kreuzers, „bis auf die letzte Schraube auseinandernehmen und wieder korrekt zusammenbauen. Ich habe mich schon mit Piloten und Händlern aus allen Ecken der Galaxis unterhalten. Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich keine Ahnung hätte.“

Ihr Blick war eisern, als sie ihn nun fixierte, den Kopf stolz erhoben, die Kiefer aufeinandergepresst. Das war ein Gefecht, das er offenbar nicht so leicht gewinnen konnte, und er beschloss, es erst einmal sein zu lassen. Stattdessen starrte er einfach zurück. Er musste zugeben, ihre Forschheit gefiel ihm. Er dachte das nicht zum ersten und sicherlich nicht zum letzten Mal. Sie war ihm in vielerlei Hinsicht ebenbürtig. Oh wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass sie bei ihm blieb.

Er würde alle seine Überredungskünste aufwenden müssen.

 

Eine Weile blieben sie beide stumm, und sie wandte irgendwann ihren Blick wieder dem Meer zu. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so gerade heraus die Erste Ordnung glorifizieren würde, und jetzt wusste sie nicht recht, was sie mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er sie für die Ordnung rekrutieren wollte. Das war doch unglaublich. Niemals würde sie sich dieser Diktatur anschliessen. Und auf der anderen Seite wollte sie unbedingt bei Kylo bleiben. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren aussergewöhnlich. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, von ihm getrennt zu sein. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen, zuhause, zugehörig. Nicht mehr allein. Musste sie sich wirklich zwischen ihren Idealen und ihrem Herzen entscheiden? Das Richtige tun oder ihr Glück finden? Gab es wirklich keinen dritten Weg?

Theoretisch gab es den. Wenn sie ihn dazu bringen könnte, der Ersten Ordnung den Rücken zu kehren. Aber nach seiner Ansprache von eben hielt sie das für weniger wahrscheinlich denn je. Er _glaubte_ wirklich daran, dass die Ordnung der einzig richtige Weg war. Es würde ein einschneidendes Ereignis brauchen, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Sie zerbrach sich darüber den Kopf, aber es wollte ihr nichts in den Sinn kommen. Gab es etwas, was sie tun konnte, was sie ihm geben konnte? Ihre Liebe? Nein, das war lächerlich und pathetisch.

Sie grübelte noch eine Weile so weiter, während sie aufs endlose Meer hinausschaute. Die Sonne war inzwischen hinter dicken Wolken verschwunden. Sie wandte ihren Blick von der dunkler werdenden See ab und inspizierte die Wolken. Auf Jakku gab es nie Wolken. Tag für Tag brannte die Sonne erbarmungslos vom blauen Himmel. Es war aufregend, einmal etwas völlig anderes zu sehen. Unvermittelt vergass sie ihre vorangehende Grübelei, als erste Regentropfen vom Himmel fielen. Regen! Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben (so weit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte) hatte sie Regen erlebt! Begeistert sprang sie auf und lief unter dem Rumpf des Kreuzers hervor. Der Niederschlag wurde rasch intensiver. Sie hob ihr Gesicht zum Himmel und liess mit geschlossenen Augen die Tropfen über ihre Haut rinnen. Unvergleichlich. Das war einfach unvergleichlich.

 

Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie tief in Gedanken versunken war und hatte begonnen sich zu fragen, ob er irgendetwas tun oder sagen sollte. Als sie nun plötzlich aufsprang und in den Regen hinausrannte, konnte er nicht anders, als wieder diese tiefe Zuneigung für sie zu empfinden. Sie war so begeistert, so hingerissen von etwas so einfachem wie Regen. Er dachte daran, dass sie auf einem Wüstenplaneten aufgewachsen war. Möglicherweise hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben Regen gesehen. Diese Tatsache war ziemlich bewegend. Er sass unter dem Rumpf des alten Kreuzers und schaute Rey zu. Rey, die einfach nur dort stand, im Regen. Die Tropfen prasselten nieder. Die Zeit verrann.

Hatte er sich vielleicht geirrt? Gab es für ihn noch etwas anderes als die Erste Ordnung?


	7. Überrascht

Kylo lag wach. Sie hatten sich im Freien, unter dem schützenden Rumpf des Kreuzers, eine Schlafstätte eingerichtet. Auch die Nächte waren warm auf Rakata Prime, und die schmalen Kojen des Raumschiffes waren einfach nicht für zwei Personen gemacht. Hier draussen war es bequemer.

Aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Seine Gedanken wollten nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Rey schien tief zu schlafen, also stand er vorsichtig auf und ging hinüber zur Klippe. Da stand er. Aufrecht, erhaben, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er starrte aufs Meer hinaus. Über ihm hing der kleinere Mond von Rakata Prime und verbreitete sein rötlich-silbernes Licht.

Er versuchte, tief und langsam zu atmen, aber sein aufgewühltes Inneres loderte wie ein Feuer. Es brannte heiss. Er führte einen Kampf mit sich selber.

Da war die eine Seite. Kylo Ren. Meister der Ritter von Ren. Ein Diener der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Nichts konnte sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Er kannte kein Erbarmen, keine Schwäche, kein Versagen. Seit vielen Jahren war er dieser Mann. Sein Meister Snoke hatte ihm gezeigt, was seine wahre Berufung war. Hatte ihn auf diesen Weg geführt, einen Weg, den er mit Überzeugung und ohne Reue beschritt. Er hatte alles hinter sich gelassen, all die Dummheit und die Lügen, welche in zuvor gebunden hatten.

Er hatte sie alle getötet.

Kylo Ren war stark, nicht nur körperlich. Niemand konnte die Macht beherrschen wie er. Jeder beugte sich seinem Willen. Eines Tages würde er einen noch höheren Platz einnehmen. Den Platz des Meisters. Herr über alle Geschicke der Galaxis. Ja, der Tag würde kommen, da niemand mehr mächtiger war als er, und niemand sich ihm oder der Ersten Ordnung mehr widersetzte.

Und da war die andere Seite. Sie hatte auch einen Namen, aber er durfte nicht genannt werden. Ja, er erinnerte sich daran. Er hatte geglaubt, den Narren, der diesen Namen getragen hatte, für immer vernichtet zu haben. Das Licht war erstorben. Doch nun flammte es wieder auf. Mit jeder Minute, die er mit Rey verbrachte, wurde es heller. Er hasste es. Er durfte sich nicht der Hellen Seite hingeben. Die Helle Seite war schwach, kümmerlich, unbedeutend. Sie war nichts im Vergleich mit der Dunklen Seite. Aber sie war da, und sie rief nach ihm, und manchmal sehnte er sich nach ihr, nur für Sekunden zwar, aber dennoch.

Er war zerrissen.

Würde er sich dem Ruf der Hellen Seite tatsächlich ergeben, wäre alles vernichtet, woran er so lange geglaubt, und nichts würde mehr übrig bleiben von seinem Leben. Er wüsste nicht mehr, wer er war. Keines seiner Ziele wäre er mehr imstande zu erreichen.

Aber er könnte mit Rey zusammen sein. Für immer.

Wenn er es aber bewerkstelligen könnte, sie von hier fortzubringen, sie mitzunehmen... Nicht nur um seinetwillen, auch um ihretwillen. Zurück in den Reihen der Ersten Ordnung und unter der weisen Führung von Snoke würde er sich wieder ganz auf die Dunkle Seite besinnen können. Er würde seine alte Stärke zurückerlangen. Er wäre frei von allen Zweifeln. Und er könnte Rey den Weg zeigen, den er selber beschritten hatte, und sie könnten ihn gemeinsam fortsetzen.

Und er könnte mit ihr zusammen sein. Für immer.

 

Sie war eine Weile weggedöst, doch jetzt war sie wieder wach. Sie trug nicht mehr ihre Wüstenkleider, die hängten jetzt in einem Trockenschrank, nachdem sie völlig durchnässt gewesen waren. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber möglicherweise hatte sie Stunden im Regen gestanden und ihn genossen. Bis Kylo sie irgendwann ins Schiff geholt und ihr ein Handtuch und frische Kleider gegeben hatte. Es waren die Unterkleider von Sturmtrupplern und ein wenig zu gross, aber immerhin trocken. Zum schlafen waren sie allerdings nicht sehr bequem.

Kylo lag nicht mehr neben ihr, aber im bleichen Mondlicht konnte sie seine Silhouette nahe der Felsklippe ausmachen. Was mochte ihn umtreiben?

Aber sie war ja auch selber unruhig. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage setzten sich in ihrem Kopf langsam zu einem grösseren Bild zusammen. All die Brocken, die Erlebnisse und Informationen und Geschehnisse ergaben langsam einen Sinn. Und alles, woran sie bisher geglaubt hatte, war plötzlich nicht mehr wahr.

Da war ihre Existenz auf Jakku. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie nur dieser eine Gedanke, nur diese eine winzige Hoffnung, nie verzweifeln lassen: Sie würden zurückkommen und sie holen. Ihre Familie. Jeden einzelnen Tag hatte sie gezählt. Sie hatte alles gelernt, was sie zum überleben brauchte. Sogar mehr als das. Sie war immer bereit gewesen.

Aber sie waren nicht gekommen.

Sie hatte es schon seit einer Weile gewusst, aber nicht wahrhaben wollen, die Erkenntnis nicht zugelassen: Sie würden nicht kommen. Nie. Es gab keine Familie, zu der sie gehörte, keine die zu ihr zurückkommen würde. Sie musste sich ihre Familie _suchen_. Sie musste sich ihre eigene Zugehörigkeit aufbauen. Und sie hatte jetzt das Gefühl, diese Zugehörigkeit bei Kylo Ren gefunden zu haben.

All die Jahre auf Jakku. Nie war sie weg gegangen. Immerzu hatte sie gewartet und hätte es nicht gewagt, das Warten auch nur einen einzigen Tag lang zu unterbrechen. Und das alles war nun umsonst gewesen und bedeutungslos.

Da war auch ihr Bild vom Universum. Grösser, leuchtender, faszinierender war es, als sie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Alles, was sie für Mythen, Geschichten, Legenden gehalten hatte, war plötzlich real und wahrhaftig. Es gab sie alle wirklich, die Rebellen, den Widerstand, Jedi-Ritter, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker.

Auch die Macht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich das nur einbildete, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, sie spüren zu können. Von Zeit zu Zeit zumindest. Als sie das Lichtschwert zum ersten Mal berührt hatte. Als sie aus ihrer Gefängniszelle ausgebrochen war. Und bei jedem nahen Zusammensein mit Kylo. Sie wurde sich dessen mehr und mehr bewusst.

Sie war sich aber nicht darüber im klaren, was das bedeutete.

Sie fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich kopfüber in dieses (und jedes andere) Abenteuer stürzen. Diese neue Fähigkeit erforschen. Und sie hatte erkannt, dass Kylo Ren ihr alles darüber würde beibringen können, wenn sie ihn nur darum bat. Aber würde das nicht bedeuten, sich der Ersten Ordnung anzuschliessen?

Ein anderer Teil von ihr wollte nichts mit alledem zu tun haben. Lieber wollte sie bei dem bleiben, was sie kannte. Kylo irgendwie überzeugen, mit ihr zu gehen, zurück nach Jakku. Oder sie könnten gemeinsam auf einem Raumschiff anheuern. Nichts spektakuläres, aber ehrliche Arbeit. Aber war das nicht völlig illusorisch?

***

 Der nächste Morgen hatte wieder dasselbe faszinierende Gezeitenschauspiel mit sich gebracht wie der vorige. Sie war an die Klippe getreten, um es zu beobachten. Neben Kylo, der noch immer dort gestanden hatte. Sie hatte sich gefragt, ob er überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte sich auch wieder gefragt, was in ihm vorging, denn sie hatte den Schmerz und die Zerrissenheit in seinem Gesicht ablesen können. Doch sie hatte es gelassen, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Genauso wie auch er ihre eigene Zerrissenheit nicht ansprach – wofür sie dankbar war.

Später hatten sie gegessen, sie hatten sich unterhalten, sie hatten sich geküsst. Wieder unterhalten. Und wieder geküsst. Die Unterhaltungen blieben aber immer oberflächlich, belanglos. Keiner von ihnen wollte wieder eine unangenehme Diskussion wie am Vortag riskieren.

Jetzt sassen sie sich gegenüber, und hatten gerade über die Vorteile von P-s6-Ionenantrieben gegenüber den älteren Modellen diskutiert. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sie ganz offensichtlich besser über Antriebssysteme bescheid wusste als Kylo. Nun herrschte einen Moment Schweigen. Dann kam ihr etwas in den Sinn. „Deine Maske. Du hast sie auf _Starkiller_ verloren.“

Er schaute sie leicht amüsiert an. „Das stimmt. Aber das macht nichts. Ich werde bestimmt eine neue auftreiben können.“

„Dann hatte die Maske also im Prinzip keinerlei Funktion?“

„Doch natürlich hatte sie eine Funktion.“ Er kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen. „Sie war da um mich zu schützen. Vor Waffen. Und vor Blicken.“

Warum musste er sich vor Blicken schützen? Aber ja, eigentlich musste sie zugeben, dass ihr das einleuchtete. Sie hatte es ja selbst erlebt. Mit der Maske war er einschüchternd, bedrohlich. Unmenschlich. Das mochte ihm in der Vergangenheit recht dienlich gewesen sein. Aber sie war froh, hatte er die Maske nicht mehr. Der maskierte Kylo war nicht der Kylo, den sie so sehr mochte.

„Als du mich gesucht hast, im Oszillator-Gebäude, erinnerst du dich? Du hattest deine Maske nicht auf. Ich war so froh darüber. Hättest du sie getragen, ich glaube nicht, dass ich zu dir gekommen wäre.“

Er lächelte. „Deshalb habe ich sie abgenommen.“ Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Es war verrückt, dass das erst zwei Tage her war. Auf Rakata Prime vergass man schnell die eisigen Gebirge von _Starkiller_. Und in den Armen einer geliebten Person vergass man schnell die Kämpfe, welche man ausgetragen hatte.

Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Was wäre passiert wenn...“

Abrupt brach sie den Satz ab. Gefahr. Sie konnte sie so plötzlich spüren als wäre ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen worden. Sie blickte Kylo an.

„Ich spüre es auch“, meinte er knapp. Sie schauten beide nach oben, denn von dort schien die Gefahr zu kommen. Erst sah sie nichts, doch dann bemerkte sie einen dunklen Fleck am Himmel, welcher schnell grösser wurde. Kylo sprang auf, und sie folgte ihm.

„Ein Truppentransporter der Ersten Ordnung!“ rief er, als das Schiff näher kam. Sie konnte es nun auch erkennen. Es war eckig und plump, und wahrscheinlich fast 20 Meter lang. Rasch senkte es sich nieder und landete schliesslich hinter ihrem Kreuzer, auf der von der Klippe abgewandten Seite. Sie stellte sich dicht neben Kylo, während die Frontklappe des Transporters sich langsam senkte. Ihr Herz raste.

 

Er war einigermassen verwundert darüber, dass hier ein AAL der Ersten Ordnung auftauchte. Ein Zufall war es jedenfalls nicht. Er war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, was die Folge sein würde. Konzentriert beobachtete er, wie die Landerampe des Transporters sich senkte und die Besatzung zum Vorschein kam. Sturmtruppler um Sturmtruppler verliess das Schiff und kam mit dem Blaster im Anschlag auf sie zu gerannt. Zuletzt erschien eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Gestalt in chromglänzender Rüstung. Phasma. Das _konnte_ nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Während die Sturmtruppler einen Halbkreis um sie bildeten, pflanzte sich Phasma direkt vor ihm zu ihrer vollen Grösse auf. „Sir. Welch Vergnügen Sie hier vorzufinden.“ Der Sarkasmus war trotz ihrer roboterhaften Stimme nicht zu überhören. „General Hux hat sich schon gefragt, wer die Dreistigkeit besässe einen unserer Kreuzer zu stehlen und damit zu flüchten“, fuhr sie fort. „Aber dass Sie es waren hätte er wohl nicht erwartet.“

Ihr Tonfall gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sie liess jeglichen Respekt, den sie ihm eigentlich schuldete, vermissen. Einen Moment lang erinnerte er sich, wie er sie auf _Starkiller_ aus einem der Müllschächte befreit hatte. _Hätte er es doch nur gelassen_. Sein Körper spannte sich an. „Vergessen Sie nicht, wen sie vor sich haben, Captain“, wies er sie in ihre Schranken.

„In der Tat.“ Sie winkte ein paar Sturmtruppler heran. „Nehmt sie fest.“

Zwei Sturmtruppler packten Rey unsanft an den Armen, und als sie sich heftig wehrte, hielt ihr ein dritter die Mündung seines Blasters an die Schläfe. Weitere Sturmtruppler näherten sich ihm, Kylo, schienen aber nicht ganz den Mut aufzubringen, ihn so ungeniert zu packen wie Rey. Sie kamen vorsichtig heran, die Blaster auf ihn gerichtet, als wäre er ein wildes Tier. Und das war er. Er schäumte vor Wut. Wie konnte Phasma es wagen, ihn so zu behandeln! Er stand im Rang eindeutig über ihr. Das hier war Verrat. Er hob die Hände vor seinen Kopf und verband sich tief mit der Macht. Er konnte sie fühlen, wie sie ihn umfloss und durchdrang, wie ein eisiger Strom. Dann schnellten seine Arme zur Seite, die Handflächen nach aussen. Er dirigierte die Macht wie ein dressiertes Tier. Von der Wucht seines Machtstosses getroffen, taumelten die Sturmtruppler zurück. Nicht jedoch Phasma. Mit einem blitzschnellen Schritt stand sie vor ihm und hielt ihm den Lauf ihres Blasters unter die Nase.

„Reissen Sie sich zusammen Ren. Sie stehen unter Arrest.“

„Sie haben nicht die Befugnis, mir _irgendwelche_ Befehle zu erteilen, Captain“, stiess er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Das sehen der Oberste Anführer und General Hux vermutlich etwas anders. Ein Schiff der Ersten Ordnung zu kapern und sich über Anordnungen hinwegzusetzen bedeutet Hochverrat, Ren. Das wissen Sie so gut wie ich. Sie haben ihren Rang verwirkt.“ Sie stand dicht vor ihm und presste das kühle Metall der Blastermündung gegen seine Wange.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Rey unsanft in Richtung Transporter geschleift wurde. Dieser Anblick schmerzte ihn mehr, als alles, was er bisher gekannt hatte. Das durften sie nicht tun. Der Zorn und der Hass, welche in ihm aufstiegen, waren wie ein gereizter Krayt-Drache: Mächtig, unzähmbar. Tödlich. Sein Kopf rauschte und für einen Augenblick verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Diese Wut erwuchs nicht aus der offensichtlichen Respektlosigkeit ihm gegenüber. Sie hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun. Sondern damit, dass sie es wagten, Hand an Rey zu legen. Rey! _So lange eine Ader in ihm lebte, würde er sie beschützen_. Plötzlich war das so selbstverständlich. Sie war es. Sie war alles, was ihm etwas bedeutete. Wenn das zur Folge hatte, dass er sich gegen die Erste Ordnung stellen musste, dann würde er das tun.

Sein Blick wurde wieder klar. Siebzehn Blaster waren auf ihn gerichtet, doch er fürchtete sich nicht. Sein Zorn und seine Entschlossenheit machten ihn unbesiegbar. Ohne sich zu bewegen verband er sich wieder mit der Macht. Alles geschah jetzt wie in Zeitlupe. Er tastete nach jedem einzelnen Sturmtruppler um ihn herum, nach Phasma, nach Rey. Und nach seinem Lichtschwert. Es lag im Kreuzer, in der Kajüte, wo er es vor zwei Tagen abgelegt hatte. Im Nachhinein war das ziemlich dumm und unvorsichtig gewesen und er ärgerte sich darüber. Er ballte seine Hände so kraftvoll zu Fäusten, dass sich seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen bohrten. Mit einer einzigen, gewaltigen Anstrengung riss er seinen Körper hoch in die Luft, und schlug dabei mit seinem Fuss den Blaster aus Phasmas Händen. Er drehte sich noch im Flug, und streckte verzweifelt seine Hand aus. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Lichtschwert rechtzeitig den Weg dorthin fand. Er konnte es fühlten, er konnte es mit der Macht fassen, aber es war schwierig, es durch die verwinkelten Gänge des Kreuzers zu dirigieren. Nach einer Umdrehung landete er wieder auf seinen Füssen, noch immer inmitten der Sturmtruppler. Sie hatten das Feuer auf ihn eröffnet, doch nicht mit letzter Entschlossenheit. Sie fürchteten sich davor, ihn zu treffen. Sobald er den Boden berührte stiess er sich wieder ab und schlug, von der Macht getragen, einen weiten Salto über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, versengte Blasterfeuer die Vegetation. Seine Schwerthand war noch immer leer, und er brauchte jetzt den Grossteil seiner Konzentration um den rotglühenden Laserstrahlen, welche um in her zuckten, auszuweichen. Er rannte auf Rey zu. Die Sturmtruppler, welche sie weggeschleift hatten, hatten angehalten und sich dem Tumult zugewandt. Er wirbelte nach rechts, als er sein Lichtschwert bemerkte. Endlich. Es flog direkt in seine Hand und er aktivierte es. Knisternd erwachten die roten Klingen zum Leben. Ein Hieb nach rechts lenkte zwei Blasterschüsse ab. Dann machte er einen Sprung in die Richtung, wo Rey sich befand. Mit einem langgezogenen Schwerthieb streckte er die drei Sturmtruppler, welche sie festhielten, nieder. Sie wehrten sich nicht einmal. Zu schwach. Zu überrascht. Sofort wandte er sich wieder um, um das Blasterfeuer, welches auf ihn niederprasselte, abzulenken. Da waren immer noch sechzehn Sturmtruppler und Phasma. Lange würde er das nicht überleben. Ein Blasterschuss streifte seinen linken Arm und brannte sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch.

 

Rey hatte ungläubig beobachtet, wie Kylo sein Leben riskierte. Seine Kaltblütigkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit, nicht nur gegenüber den Sturmtrupplern sondern auch gegenüber seiner eigenen Sicherheit, waren beängstigend. Es waren seine Männer, seine Verbündeten, welche er mit einem einzigen Schwerthieb niedermachte, um sie, Rey, zu befreien. Sie selbst war nur um Zentimeter von seiner Klinge verschont geblieben. Sie hatte die Hitze gespürt, das unruhige Prasseln des Plasmas dröhnte ihn ihren Ohren nach. Dass sie nicht getroffen worden war, war aber kein Zufall. Seine Präzision war tödlich.

Sobald sie frei war, setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Während Kylo das Feuer der Sturmtruppler auf sich zog, rannte sie zum Schiff. Die Rampe hinauf. Den Gang entlang. Zum Cockpit, so schnell sie nur konnte. Sie warf sich in den Pilotensitz und fing an, den Kreuzer startklar zu machen. Viel zu behäbig fuhren die Systeme hoch. Ihr Herz hämmerte und Schweissperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. Ihr erster Gedanke war gewesen, ein Geschütz zu bemannen, aber eine Flucht schien ihr vielversprechender. Verzweifelt schlug sie auf den Schalter ein, welcher die Bordkameras aktivierte. Endlich erschien ein Bild auf dem sechsteiligen Bildschirm. Die Backbordkamera zeigte Kylo, wie er sich unverdrossen gegen die Sturmtruppler behauptete. Doch er verlor an Boden. _Mach schon_ , flehte sie den Antrieb des Schiffes an, der noch immer nicht fertig hochgefahren war, _mach schon_!

Endlich erwachte er dröhnend zum Leben. Vorsichtig liess sie den Kreuzer sich vom Boden lösen. Sie zog die Landestützen ein, liess aber die Rampe geöffnet. Kylo reagierte sofort, und warf sich mit einem weiteren Salto auf die Kante der Landerampe, welche etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden verharrte. Sofort zog Rey den Kreuzer hoch. Sie schloss die Luke, während sie sich über die Überwachungskamera versicherte, dass Kylo sich ins Innere begeben hatte. Das Schiff bebte, als es vom Blasterfeuer der Sturmtruppler getroffen wurde. Sie riss das Steuer nach links, um den Laserstrahlen auszuweichen. Sollte sie versuchen, zurückzuschiessen? Dieses Mal entschied sie sich dafür. Sie flog einen weiten Bogen und fuhr dabei alle Waffensysteme, welche vom Cockpit aus gesteuert werden konnten, hoch. Hektisch flitzte sie zum anderen Ende des kleinen Steuerraumes um die Schilde zu aktivieren. Einen Kreuzer alleine zu fliegen war nicht leicht. Bereits donnerten wieder Blasterschüsse auf das Schiff ein. Mit den Schilden auf Maximum konnten sie jedoch nichts ausrichten. Sie warf sich zurück in den Pilotensessel und hielt nun direkt auf die Klippe zu. Der Kreuzer verfügte über vier anteriore Lasergeschütze, aus welchen sie nun das Feuer eröffnete. Die hellroten Strahlen liessen die Blaster der Sturmtruppler einer nach dem anderen für immer verstummen. Schliesslich feuerte sie zwei Torpedos auf den Truppentransporter ab. Beide trafen und zerfetzten den Durastahl in einer blendend hellen Explosion. Erschrocken zog sie das Schiff hoch. Sie beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, von hier zu verschwinden. Sie riss das Steuer bis zum Anschlag zu sich hin. Der Kreuzer schoss beinah senkrecht durch die Atmosphäre. Die ungeheure Belastung liess den alten Permastahl ächzen. Der Antrieb lief am Limit. Doch das Schiff hielt stand.

Endlich durchstiessen sie die obersten Luftschichten und sie schaltete auf Raumantrieb um. Das laute Dröhnen wurde zu einem leisen Summen. Rasch wurde der blaue Planet hinter ihnen kleiner.


	8. Flüchtig

Sie steuerte den Kreuzer gerade um einen der Monde von Rakata Prime herum, als Kylo das Cockpit betrat. Oder vielmehr schleppte er sich in das Cockpit, wie sie besorgt feststellte. Sie blickte zu ihm, als er sich in den Copiloten-Sessel fallen liess, das Lichtschwert noch immer in seiner rechten Hand. Er sah erschöpft aus. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und seine Haut war schweissnass. Sie bemerkte mehrere Blasterwunden, Streifschüsse nur, aber dennoch konnte sie das verbrannte Fleisch riechen.

Doch er liess sich nichts anmerken. „Diese Transporter haben keinen Hyperraumantrieb. Hier muss irgendwo ein grösseres Schiff sein“, erklärte er ernst.

Wie auf Kommando ertönte ein Warnsignal. Feindliches Schiff. Sie konnte es nicht sehen, aber sie begann sofort damit, ein Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen.

Kylo aktivierte die Schilde. „Sie sind hinter uns“, warnte er.

Sie nickte und liess den Kreuzer um neunzig Grad nach unten kippen. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, noch mehr aus dem Antrieb herauszuholen.

„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden. Spring in den Hyperraum!“ wies er sie an.

„Aber wohin? Ich muss ein Ziel eingeben!“

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Nur weg!“

Auf die Schnelle kam ihr nichts Besseres in den Sinn als Jakku. Hastig gab sie das Ziel ein und wartete, dass der Navigationscomputer die Daten für den Hyperraumsprung aufbereitete. Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge. Plötzlich blitze rechts neben dem Cockpit grellrotes Laserfeuer auf. Der Kreuzer bebte. Sie riss ihn herum, doch nur Millisekunden später liess ein Streifschuss das Schiff heftig zittern.

Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen. Endlich war der Hyperraumantrieb bereit und sie betätigte den Hebel. Sie entwanden sich in letzter Sekunde dem eisernen Griff der Ersten Ordnung.

 

Erleichtert sah er den hellleuchtenden Hyperraum sich um sie legen. Sie waren entkommen. Er wandte sich zu Rey, die sich – ebenfalls sichtlich erleichtert – in den Pilotensitz zurückfallen liess. Sie strahlte und er fühlte sich, als könne er sich in ihrem Glück buchstäblich sonnen.

„Du bist eine hervorragende Pilotin. Deine Ausweichmanöver waren bemerkenswert“, meinte er anerkennend.

Sie blickte ihn an und sagte nach einer kurzen Pause ehrfürchtig: „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.“

Er lachte matt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, _du_ hast _mir_ das Leben gerettet, Rey. Rey...“ Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Da unten ist etwas mit mir geschehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dich wegschleppten und ich konnte das nicht zulassen. Ich...“ Er musste hart schlucken, spürte dabei ein Kratzen in seinem Hals. „Ich wusste plötzlich was ich zu tun hatte. Ich habe mich gegen meine eigenen Leute gewandt. Aber es fühlt sich richtig an. Ich bin jetzt frei.“

Sie sah ihn liebevoll an und legte ihre freie Hand auf die seine. „Es wird schon alles gut werden.“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne, und zog dann die Brauen etwas zusammen. „Wie konnten sie uns überhaupt so schnell finden?“

Die Frage hatte er sich auch schon gestellt, und es gab eigentlich nur eine mögliche Erklärung. „Der Kreuzer muss einen Ortungssender eingebaut haben. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären.“

Sie stand auf und entzog ihm ihre Hände. „Du wusstest davon nichts?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Von einer systematischen Überwachung aller Schiffe habe ich keine Kenntnis. Es wäre aber möglich.“

Sie drückte kurz seinen Arm und verliess dann wortlos das Cockpit. Offenbar hatte sie vor, diesen Sender zu finden. Er wusste nicht, ob das ein realistisches Unterfangen war, aber er liess sie gewähren. Die vergangenen Tage hatten ihm nur einen kleinen Einblick in ihre technischen Fähigkeiten gegeben, aber er hatte genügt um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie äusserst begabt war. Auch wenn er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte, wie sie sich all dieses Wissen auf diesem Schrotthaufen von Planet hatte aneignen können. Ob das wohl irgendwie mit ihrer... _besonderen Begabung_ zusammenhing? Ob sie überhaupt schon _wusste_ , was in ihr schlummerte?

Er rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Seine Gefühle für Rey hatten ihn dazu gebracht, seinen bisherigen Pfad zu verlassen, sein altes Leben zu verdammen. Er hatte mit der Ersten Ordnung gebrochen und musste jetzt einen neuen Weg finden. Gemeinsam mit Rey. Er wusste nur nicht wohin. Und obschon er befürchtete, dass diese Tatsache eine gähnende Leere in ihm auftun würde, fühlte er sich stattdessen einfach nur: frei.

 

Fieberhaft durchkämmte sie alle Systeme des Schiffes. Sie hatte bisher noch nie ein Fahrzeug der Ersten Ordnung vor sich gehabt, aber die Bauweise entsprach im Wesentlichen jener des Imperiums. Und die kannte sie bis ins kleinste Detail. Wenn es einen Ortungssender in diesem Schiff gab, würde sie ihn finden.

Sie konnte immer noch nicht recht glauben, was passiert war. Hatte Kylo Ren wirklich die Erste Ordnung verraten, für _sie_? War es tatsächlich möglich, dass jemand sein ganzes Leben für einen anderen Menschen opferte obwohl er ihn kaum kannte? War das Schicksal? Vorbestimmt? Sie hatte immer irgendwie ans Schicksal geglaubt. Ja, sie hatte geglaubt, _ihr Schicksal_ bestünde darin, auf Jakku zu warten. Zu warten, bis ihre Familie zurückkam um sie abzuholen. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihr Schicksal wollte, dass sie das Leben einer Schrottsammlerin führte, bis sie schliesslich erlöst würde. Nur so hatte sie dieses Dasein überhaupt ertragen können. Konnte es sein, dass auch ihre Begegnung mit Kylo Schicksal gewesen war? Und was war mit ihren Träumen? Was war mit dem Lichtschwert? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren viel zu viele Fragen. In diesem Moment musste sie das Schicksal Schicksal sein lassen und die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen. Sich konzentrieren. Diesen Sender finden. Ansonsten würde die Erste Ordnung auch ihrem neuerlichen Fluchtversuch ein schnelles Ende bereiten. Unbeirrt suchte sie weiter.

Endlich entdeckte sie einen etwa handgrossen Chip unter einer Abdeckplatte, verborgen hinter dem Verteiler für die Schildenergie. Sie riss ihn mit Gewalt heraus und kletterte aus dem Wartungsschacht, in dem sie sich befand.

Zurück im Cockpit warf sie sich in den Pilotensessel und hielt den Chip in die Höhe.

„Ich habe den Sender gefunden, sieh nur!“ lachte sie triumphierend.

Kylo hob eine Augenbraue. „Bemerkenswert. Er ist deaktiviert?“

Sie nickte und legte den Chip beiseite.

„Wohin fliegen wir?“, fragte Kylo.

Sie zögerte, denn sie erinnerte sich noch wie er das letzte Mal reagiert hatte, als sie ihren Heimatplaneten erwähnt hatte. „Jakku“, gab sie schliesslich zu. Sie beeilte sich hinzuzufügen: „Aber wir können den Kurs auch ändern.“

„Das sollten wir“, erwiderte Kylo ruhig. „Der Sender war noch intakt, als wir diesen Kurs einschlugen. Die Erste Ordnung könnte uns noch immer folgen.“

Sie nickte. „Wohin?“

Er schwieg und starrte auf den Bildschirm des Navigationscomputers. Seine Stirn legte sich in leichte Falten. Dann schaute er sie wieder an. „Ich denke ich kenne einen Ort wo wir uns verbergen können.“ Er zögerte. „Ich bin aber nicht sicher, was uns dort erwartet.“

„Wie heisst das System?“, fragte sie unbeirrt.

„Dagobah.“

 

Er wusste, dass es ein Risiko darstellte, diesen verwunschenen Planeten anzusteuern. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie nur an einem Ort wie diesem dem alles durchdringenden Blick von Snoke verborgen bleiben würden. Nur dort würden sie eine sichere Zuflucht finden, er und Rey.

„Das System ist nicht in der Karte verzeichnet“, riss ihn Rey aus seinen Gedanken.

„Dagobah ist auf keiner Karte verzeichnet. Eben darum ist es ideal. Wir müssen die Koordinaten manuell eingeben.“ Er stand auf und ächzte leise. Der plötzliche Schmerz durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Doch er blieb unbeirrt und beugte sich über den Nav-Computer, um die benötigten Daten einzugeben.

Als er damit fertig war stand auch Rey auf. „Wir müssen deine Wunden versorgen“, erklärte sie bestimmt. Sie schob ihn aus dem Cockpit. Er wusste sie hatte Recht. Das dumpfe Brennen seiner versengten Haut drang langsam in sein Bewusstsein. Diese verdammten Sturmtruppler.

Rey bugsierte ihn in die altbekannte Kajüte. Müde liess er sich auf eine Pritsche fallen, während sie sich an dem Medpack, welches sie unterwegs behändigt hatten, zu schaffen machte. Hingebungsvoll versorgte sie schliesslich seine Blasterwunden mit Bactapflastern. Die angenehme Kühle minderte das Schmerzgefühl augenblicklich, und die im Bacta enthaltenen Beruhigungsmittel liessen ihn schläfrig werden.

„Ruh dich aus“, wies Rey ihn an.

Er nickte müde und legte sich hin. Sie küsste seine Stirn und er freute sich über das wohlige Gefühl, welches sie ihm schenkte. Kein Kampf mehr. Keine Sorgen. Nur Ruhe. Schlaf.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten war er weggedämmert.

 

Sie blieb bei ihm, bis er fest schlief. Dann machte sie sich leise daran, ihre Tunika – oder vielmehr den alten Verbandsstoff, welchen sie als Tunika benutzte – und langen Ärmel wieder anzuziehen. Ebenso ihre Schuhe. Es war beinahe lächerlich, aber sie war noch immer barfuss. Auf Rakata Prime hatten sie sich beide ganz der tropischen Hitze und der Sorglosigkeit hingegeben. Nun wurde sie wieder von der Kälte des Weltalls umklammert. Sie fröstelte leicht, als sie sich den Gürtel und ihre Tasche umschnallte, daher nahm sie sich noch eine Decke, bevor sie den Raum in Richtung Cockpit verliess.

Dort betrachtete sie eine Weile die gleissenden Schlieren des Hyperraumes, bevor sie sich daran machte, das Schiff einem Check-up zu interziehen. Immerhin waren sie von einem Laser gestreift worden. Jedoch schienen alle Systeme stabil, und sie hatte schon nach wenigen Minuten nichts mehr zu tun. Nachdenklich zupfte sie an den Zipfeln ihrer Tunika, bis sie schliesslich in ihre Tasche griff und das Lichtschwert heraus zog. Sie hatte es dort vor Kylo versteckt. Weshalb konnte sie nicht genau sagen, aber sie war immer noch überzeugt, dass es besser war, wenn er noch nichts davon wusste. Sie drehte den Griff in ihren Händen, fühlte sein Gewicht, das kühle Metall. Sie betrachtete die Details, die schwarzen Rippen am Ende des Griffes, die Knöpfe. Sie versuchte seine Funktionsweise zu begreifen, doch war ihr diese Waffe vollkommen fremd. Sie wagte es nicht, die Klinge zu aktivieren. War es nicht aussergewöhnlich und bizarr, dass sich dieses Lichtschwert nun in ihrem Besitz befand? Es musste doch schon mindestens 50 Jahre alt sein. Es hatte Luke Skywalker und davor dessen Vater gehört. Luke Skywalker... In ihr keimte der Gedanke auf, dass sie ihn gerne finden würde. Sie wollte ihn aufsuchen, ihn mit eigenen Augen vor sich sehen. Sie wollte wissen was er zu ihr sagen würde. Und hatte nicht auch Kylo viel daran gelegen, Luke zu finden? Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dahinter gute Absichten gestanden hatten, und ob er dieses Ziel noch immer verfolgte. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen steckte sie das Lichtschwert wieder in ihre Tasche und wickelte sich in die Decke. Das beständige Summen des Raumschiffes liess sie schliesslich einnicken.

 

Langsam erwachte er aus einem erholsamen ruhigen Schlaf. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber offenbar waren sie immer noch unterwegs. Behutsam richtete er sich auf, aber er spürte keine Schmerzen. Das Bacta war äusserst wirkungsvoll. Er betastete eine Blasterwunde an seinem Arm. Das Pflaster hatte eine schützende Kruste gebildet um den Heilungsprozess voranzutreiben. Bald würde nichts mehr an das Gefecht auf Rakata Prime erinnern. Jedenfalls nicht äusserlich. Während er Stiefel, Waffenrock und Robe anzog, dachte er daran zurück, wie dort, in diesem einen Moment, seine ganze Zerrissenheit und Unsicherheit von ihm abgefallen war. Als hätte sich der Nebel gelichtet, dachte er, während er sich sein Lichtschwert an den Gürtel hängte. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg ins Cockpit.

Er betrat es lautlos und sah, wie Rey im Pilotensessel unter einer Decke zusammengekauert sass und offenbar schlief. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete sie lange. Ja, er betrachtete sie genau wie damals, als er sie in seiner Kommandofähre von Takodana fortgebracht hatte. Es schien ihm als sei es schon ewig her. Er fühlte sich ganz anders als damals. Er erinnerte sich, wie er mit sich gekämpft hatte. Wie er sich diese Gefühle, welche bei ihrem Anblick unwillkürlich in ihm aufgestiegen waren, verboten hatte. Er war zornig gewesen, wütend.

Jetzt war alles anders. Er liess seine Gefühle zu. Er liess sich treiben. Die wohlige Wärme in seiner Brust war sein ständiger Begleiter geworden, und er genoss es. Rey gab ihm etwas, was er schon seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr gekannt hatte, wonach er sich aber insgeheim so sehr sehnte. Wärme. Geborgenheit. Jahrelang war er im Grunde einsam gewesen. Er hatte diesen Umstand jedoch ignoriert. Er hatte sich eingeredet, und einreden lassen, dass alles was er sich wünschte Macht und Ansehen waren.

Aber nicht mehr.

Langsam bröckelte das Gebäude aus Lügen und Heucheleien, welches um ihn herum gestrickt worden war. Er konnte das ganze Ausmass noch nicht annähernd erkennen, aber sein Vertrauen in seine bisherigen Bezugspersonen war erschüttert. Oder vielmehr, seine Bezugsperson. Er hatte nur ihn gehabt. Nur Snoke. Er war es, der ihm all die Jahre nicht nur Mentor und Meister, sondern auch wie ein Vater gewesen war.

Aber nicht mehr.

Er hatte sich in jener Stunde auf Rakata Prime nicht nur von der Ersten Ordnung abgewandt, sondern auch von Snoke. Er bereute es jedoch nicht. Er brauchte Snoke nicht mehr. Natürlich wollte er immer noch Grosses erreichen. Er hatte Ambitionen und Ehrgeiz. Aber es war nicht mehr das einzige, was er sich wünschte.

Wie er Rey so betrachtete kam sie ihm vor wie ein leuchtender Stern, wie ein Licht, das ihm die Seele wärmte. Nichts würde ihn mehr von ihr trennen können. Er versank noch etwas mehr in diesen Anblick, und er fühlte einen flüchtigen Moment des vollkommenen Glücks.

Rey regte sich als sie aufwachte. Er begrüsste sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sie sich.

„Besser. Keine Schmerzen.“ Als sie sich aus der Decke schälte sah er, dass auch sie ihre übrigen Kleider wieder angezogen hatte. Der Gürtel betonte ihre Taille und gab ihr ein sehr weibliches Aussehen. Es gefiel ihm.

Ihr schien ebenfalls zu gefallen, was sie sah, denn sie stand auf und umfasste seine Taille. Er beugte sich zu ihr, so dass sie ihn küssen konnte. Es wurde ein langer, intensiver Kuss. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und er umfasste ihren Körper. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar, welches nicht mehr zusammengebunden war sondern sich ungebändigt wie ein seidener Wasserfall über ihren Nacken ergoss. Sie roch so gut. Sie schmeckte so gut. Jedem Kuss folgte noch ein weiterer. Sie konnten nicht mehr voneinander ablassen. Erst das aggressive Piepsen des Navigationscomputers unterbrach ihre Küsse.

Sie waren da.

„Ich werde die Landung übernehmen“, erklärte Kylo und setzte sich ans Steuer. Er konnte fühlen, dass sie ein wenig beleidigt war, aber sie würde gleich sehen weshalb er ihr den Pilotensessel streitig machte.

Sachte liess er den Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum springen. Der Planet vor ihnen wurde rasch grösser.

Dagobah.


	9. Erleuchtet

Die Farbe des Planeten glich der eines trüben Edelsteines, grau und weiss, nur hie und da durchsetzt von grünen Schlieren. Dagobah war von endlosen Sumpfgebieten bedeckt, über denen ein niemals aufreissender Schleier aus Dunst und Wolken hing. Niemand konnte genau sagen, was sich in dem Morast und im Dickicht alles verbarg. Sie würden jedenfalls vorsichtig sein müssen.

Sie traten in die Atmosphäre ein, und eines nach dem anderen begannen die Instrumente verrückt zu spielen. Dichte Wolken schlossen sich um sie, so dass sie nicht einen Meter weit sehen konnten. Kylo atmete tief durch und griff mit der Macht um sich, während er tiefer ging. Er liess sich leiten von ihr wie auf einem Fliessband, welches ihr behäbiges Schiff sicher zwischen Baumstämmen und Felsen hindurch zu einem geeigneten Landeplatz führte. Endlich setzten sie auf. Der Boden gab einige Zentimeter nach, blieb dann aber stabil. Er fuhr den Antrieb hinunter.

„ _Deswegen_ übernahm ich die Landung“, erklärte er zu Rey gewandt. Sie sah ein, dass er damit vollkommen Recht gehabt hatte.

Sie beschlossen, sich umzusehen, aber anstatt über die Landerampe auszusteigen kletterten sie über eine Luke auf das Dach des Kreuzers. Um sie herum türmte sich ein dichter Wald auf. Nebelschwaden hingen tief in den Ästen der Bäume. Ein seltsames Flirren erfüllte die Luft. Alles schien von Leben erfüllt. Er schloss die Augen und sog die Luft ein. Dieser Ort war fürwahr aussergewöhnlich.

 

Auch Rey konnte sich dem Zauber Dagobahs nicht entziehen. Etwas Seltsames ging hier vor, etwas, das sie nicht verstand. Sie konnte es fühlen. Als würde sie berührt von einer unsichtbaren Hand. Als wäre sie durch tausend Bänder verbunden mit jedem Baum und jedem Stein und jedem Wesen hier. Und alles wartete gespannt, was sie als nächstes tun würde.

„Was ist das?“, fragte sie Kylo.

Er öffnete die Augen. „Die Macht, Rey. Dieser Planet ist erfüllt von ihr. Du kannst sie fühlen.“ Er breitete theatralisch die Arme aus. „Sie umfliesst uns und durchdringt uns.“ Dann setzte er sich im Schneidersitz nieder und winkte ihr zu es ihm gleichzutun. Zögernd setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber.

„Schliesse deine Augen.“ wies er sie an.

Sie gehorchte.

„Fühle die Macht.“

Zunächst passierte nichts. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie genau tun musste. Und an ihr nagte noch immer der Zweifel, dass jemand wie sie keinesfalls eine solch aussergewöhnliche Gabe besitzen konnte. Doch sie zwang sich, diesen Gedanken endlich zu vergessen, und sich stattdessen auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Sie atmete ruhig ein und aus, und versuchte ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Und nach einer Weile konnte sie tatsächlich etwas fühlen! Sie ging diesem Etwas nach, erforschte es. Wie ein warmer Strom umfloss es sie, und mit der Zeit konnte sie auch ihre Umgebung damit erfühlen. Obwohl ihre Augen geschlossen waren konnte sie Kylo vor sich wahrnehmen. Aber auch das Schiff unter sich. Sie konzentrierte sich auf letzteres, und sie konnte mehr und mehr Details sehen. Bis hin zu Schrauben und Nieten. Ähnlich wie vor ein paar Tagen auf _Starkiller_ , als sie den Korridor vor ihrer Gefängniszelle vor sich gesehen hatte.

Oder wie manchmal auf Jakku, wenn sie ein Wrack durchsuchte. Es war immer schon da gewesen, sie hatte es nur nicht richtig bemerkt.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder. „Ich kann es tatsächlich spüren!“ Plötzlich wurde sie von einer freudigen Erregung gepackt. „Was bedeutet das?“

Er lächelte und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Das bedeutet, dass du so bist wie ich. Die Macht ist stark in dir, Rey. Du kannst lernen sie zu beherrschen. Eben hast du deinen ersten Schritt in eine grössere Welt getan.“

Sie musste blinzeln. „Was sagst du?“ Der erste Schritt... Jemand anders hatte diese Worte benutzt. Wie war das gewesen?

„Was meinst du?“, fragte er.

Da kam es ihr endlich in den Sinn. Es war in ihrer Vision auf Takodana gewesen! Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Kylo davon erzählen sollte. Dass sie auch ihn darin gesehen hatte, und dass er diese albtraumhafte Gestalt gewesen war, machte ihr etwas Angst. Doch er streichelte ermutigend über ihren Handrücken. Und war nicht er als Machtbenutzer vielleicht imstande, ihre Vision zu deuten?

Sie räusperte sich. „Ich habe diese Worte schon einmal gehört... ‚Die Macht umfliesst und durchdringt uns’ und ‚Dies sind deine ersten Schritte’. In einer Vision, die ich auf Takodana hatte. Ist das nicht seltsam?“

Er hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. „Das ist in der Tat bemerkenswert. Du hattest eine Vision... von mir?“

„Nein, nein. Also eigentlich schon. Aber es war nicht deine Stimme die zu mir sprach. Es waren andere Stimmen, ich sah auch einen fremden Mann mit einer mechanischen Hand und einen Droiden und...“

Er unterbrach sie. „Du hast _mich_ in einer Vision gesehen, bevor wir uns begegnet sind?“, fragte er interessiert.

Sie zögerte. „Nun... ja. Es war aber... Es war wie ein Albtraum. Du hast mich gejagt und ich hatte Todesangst.“ Sie hielt inne. Nein so war es nicht gewesen. Sie versuchte sich genauer zu erinnern. „Da waren andere Gestalten. Dunkel verhüllt und maskiert. Jemand griff mich an und du durchbohrtest ihn mit deinem Lichtschwert.“

„Also habe ich dich gerettet“, meinte er kühl.

Hatte er das? Aber sie hatte sich so gefürchtet. Auch vor ihm. In der Vision war alles so anders gewesen als in der Realität. „Möglicherweise? Aber es war ein fremder Ort. Ein schrecklicher Ort. Wie fast alles was ich sah.“ Sie überlegte kurz. „Aber habe ich vielleicht reale Dinge gesehen? Wie ist das möglich?“

Er richtete sich etwas auf. „Die Macht verleiht mannigfaltige Fähigkeiten. Manchem ermöglicht sie, einen Blick auf die Vergangenheit zu erhaschen, oder auf entfernte Orte. Oder gar in die Zukunft.“ Er schwieg für eine Weile und sah sie forschend an. Dann fuhr er fort: „Dennoch ist es aussergewöhnlich, dass jemand ohne Training und unwillentlich eine solche Vision hat. Wurde sie durch irgendetwas ausgelöst?“

Da war er. Dieser Moment. Sollte sie ihm wirklich das Lichtschwert zeigen? Was würde passieren? Sie zögerte ein letztes Mal. Hatte er andererseits nicht ungeachtet seiner Vergangenheit seine Loyalität ihr gegenüber bewiesen? Sie konnte ihm doch vertrauen.

Langsam zog sie den zylindrischen Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn ihm entgegen. „Ich habe das hier berührt.“

 

Er fühlte, wie etwas seinen Brustkorb zuschnürte. Das war unmöglich. Nur ein Blick genügte und ihm war klar, wessen Lichtschwert das war. Wie konnte das sein? Eine eisig kalte Hand griff nach seinem Herzen und umschloss es wie mit hundert Fingern, fester und fester.

„Dieses Lichtschwert...“ Seine Stimme klang fremd und krächzend. Er streckte seine rechte Hand danach aus, doch auf halbem Weg hielt er inne. Ein leichtes Beben durchfuhr ihn. Er zog seinen Arm schliesslich wieder zurück. „Woher hast du das?“

Sie war sehr ernst. „Von Maz Kanata.“

Unmöglich. Unmöglich und doch so typisch, dass ein Gegenstand von solch unschätzbarem Wert sich ausgerechnet in den Klauen dieser grässlichen Piratin wiederfinden würde. Doch warum hatte sie es Rey gegeben? Was hatte sie gewusst?

„Dieses Lichtschwert gehörte Darth Vader“, stellte er nüchtern fest, jedoch konnte er die Aufregung in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein es gehörte Luke Skywalker! Und davor seinem Vater.“

Er lachte heiser auf. Sie wusste es tatsächlich nicht? Er fühlte ein dunkles, beinahe bösartiges Glühen in sich. „Darth Vader _war_ Luke Skywalkers Vater.“

 

Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf. Das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Davon war in den Aufzeichnungen der Rebellen, von denen sie ihr ganzes historisches Wissen hatte, nichts gestanden. Aber war das andererseits nicht einleuchtend? So etwas würde in keiner Datenbank auftauchen. Es war ein pikantes Detail, höchst unwillkommen, wahrscheinlich totgeschwiegen. Oder vielleicht... unbekannt?

Doch darüber dachte sie nur einige Sekunden nach. Die Veränderung in Kylo machte ihr weit mehr Angst als die mögliche Herkunft von Luke Skywalker. Sein Blick hatte sich verhärtet und sie konnte eine bedrohliche, dunkle Energie um ihn herum spüren. Das Lichtschwert hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst, aber sie wusste nicht genau, was es war. Jedenfalls nichts Gutes. Unwillkürlich umklammerte sie den Griff etwas fester.

 

Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, den Lichtschwertgriff weiterhin fest in ihren Händen. Heftig erregt sprang er auf und begann unruhig hin und her zu wandern. Allein der Anblick, allein der Gedanke, die erste Waffe des Dunklen Lords vor sich zu haben... Es war berauschend. Er hatte immer so sein wollen wie Darth Vader. Unerschrocken und geachtet und unglaublich mächtig. Und er, Kylo Ren, war der Erbe von alledem. Dieses Lichtschwert gehört ihm.

Er blieb stehen und blickte auf Rey hinunter, die das Lichtschwert jetzt schützend an sich drückte. Würde sie es ihm geben, wenn er sie danach fragte? Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, so als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört. Unbeirrt hielt sie seinem Blick stand. Es war ein Duell ohne Worte, ohne Bewegung. Er fühlte wie seine Kiefer sich fest aufeinanderpressten bis es schmerzte.

 

Sie hielt seinem Blick mühelos stand. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Kylo Ren. Auch wenn er im Augenblick wieder viel mehr dem dunklen Krieger glich als in den vergangenen Tagen. Er war wie von Sinnen, und offensichtlich begehrte er dieses Lichtschwert. Weshalb? Sie versuchte seine Gedanken zu erraten. Konzentriert starrte sie ihn an. _Was geht in dir vor? Was?_ Sie hörte ein leises, undeutliches Murmeln. Er war es nicht, seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht, und doch kam es von ihm. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber sie konnte einzelne Worte verstehen. Und einen Namen, immer wieder einen Namen. _Darth Vader_.

Schluss damit. Sie musste ihn von dem dunklen Ort, an den er sich so plötzlich begeben hatte, zurückholen. Entschlossen stand sie auf und steckte das Lichtschwert zurück in ihre Tasche, wo er es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dabei liess sie ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sie sah wie sein Körper sich versteifte, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte und langsam auf ihn zuging.

 

Alle seine Muskeln waren angespannt. Er war zu allem bereit. Beinahe unbewusst griff er nach der Macht. Ihr kühler Strom gab ihm Kraft.

Doch etwas Zartes, Warmes streifte ihn. Strich über seine Wange, umschloss seine Hand. Rey war noch immer einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, den Blick auf ihn geheftet. War sie das gewesen? Hatte sie wirklich mit der Macht nach ihm gegriffen?

Nur Sekunden später stand sie vor ihm und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. Genau dort wo ihn zuvor der warme Hauch berührt hatte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Augenblicke nur hielt seine Härte an. Dann schmolz er. Die Macht entglitt seinem festen Griff. Seine aufeinandergepressten Kiefer lösten sich. Die kalte Hand liess sein Herz los und gab es wieder frei. Er schloss Rey fest in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, dankbar und erleichtert darüber, dass sie da war. Ihre Wärme durchdrang ihn und der dunkle Schleier des Zornes lichtete sich.

Sie umarmten sich innig. „Verzeih mir“, hauchte er in ihr Haar. Sie sagte nichts, drückte ihn aber noch etwas fester an sich.

Schliesslich lösten sie sich voneinander. „Weshalb willst du so sein wie Darth Vader?“, fragte sie ihn.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Woher...“

„Ich habe diesen Gedanken in dir gesehen. So klar als hättest du es laut herausgeschrien. Sag mir, weshalb? Er war ein Monster! Du brauchst nicht so zu sein.“ In ihren Augen lagen Mitleid und Sorge.

Er erwiderte nichts. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass auch er ein Monster war. Er hatte den Pfad der Hellen Seite ebenso verlassen wie einst Vader, und er hatte einen ebenso hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Er hatte auf Rakata Prime eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte die Erste Ordnung hinter sich gelassen um Rey zu beschützen. Aber er konnte nicht seine Taten hinter sich lassen und die Dunkle Seite. Die Vergangenheit liess sich nicht ändern.

Rey sah ihn noch immer fragend an. Er musste versuchen, es ihr zu erklären.

„Vader war unglaublich mächtig. Er war ein grosser Mann, und er hat der Galaxis Frieden gebracht. Snoke hat mich erwählt, dieselben grossen Taten zu vollbringen. Das ist mein Weg, mein Geschick.“

Sie sog hörbar die Luft durch ihre Nase ein, aber sie schien einige Zentimeter zu wachsen dabei. Ihre Augen leuchteten als sie zu sprechen begann. „Snoke hat dich verraten! Was immer er dir versprochen hat war eine Lüge, ein Köder. Weisst du was Vader war? Er war einsam. Er verbreitete Angst und Terror, doch am Ende war er ein trauriger Mann. Willst du so sein, Kylo, willst du das?“ Und etwas leiser: „Wahre Grösse bemisst sich nicht an der Zahl der Leben die jemand ausgelöscht hat.“

Er sah sie an und schluckte dann hart. „Woher willst du das wissen? Über Vader? Über Snoke?“

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. „Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Bist du nicht auch allein, Kylo? Einsam? Ich weiss wie das ist – allein zu sein – aber meine Familie hat mich auf einem fremden Planeten verlassen. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Du aber hast die Einsamkeit frei gewählt. Du hast dich verführen lassen aber dein Lohn bleibt aus. Wehr dich! Entscheide dich dagegen! Du weisst dass ich recht habe.“

Ihre Worte hallten in ihm nach. Die tiefe Wahrheit, welche darin lag, legte sich schwer auf seine Seele. Es stimmte, er war einsam. Bis er sie getroffen hatte. Sie war wie ein heller Stern an seinem Himmel aufgegangen und die dunkle Nacht hatte sich endlich dem Ende zugeneigt. War es das, war das der Weg? Aber was war mit...

„Rey, so einfach ist das nicht. Du weisst nicht was ich getan habe.“ Er fühlte ein Brennen in seinen Augen, und die Grausamkeit der Bilder, welche vor seinem Geist aufflackerten, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er sah sich selbst, wie er mit dem Lichtschwert eiskalt zuschlug. Das rote Glühen seiner Klinge vermischte sich mit dem Rot von Blut. Die schwarz verhüllten maskierten Gestalten um in her taten es ihm nach. Gellende Schreie. Prasselnder Regen.

Eine einzelne Träne löste sich von seinen Wimpern und zog langsam ihre nasse Spur über seine Wange. Er spürte das Zittern seiner Lippen und seines Herzens.

Rey sah in bedrückt an. Sie nahm seine Hand fest in ihre und küsste seine Fingerkuppen. „Es gibt nichts, was nicht verziehen werden könnte“, sagte sie leise.

***

 Sie standen einfach nur da. Sie standen da während Nebelfetzen über ihren Köpfen durchs Geäst zogen. Sie standen da während bizarre Insekten sie umschwirrten. Sie standen da, während das Licht des Tages langsam schwand.

Minuten.

Stunden.

Endlich hob sich der Schleier vor seinen Augen. Er sah nicht mehr die toten Körper vor sich, nicht Snokes zufriedene Fratze und nicht Lukes schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Er sah nur Rey. Er fühlte nur Rey. Er dachte nur Rey. Sie war alles was er wollte.

 

Sie konnte die neuerliche Veränderung in ihm deutlich erkennen. Sein Blick wurde klar. Der schmerzvolle Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verschwand. Alle Last wurde hinweggetragen mit einem leisen Seufzen des Windes. Vor ihr stand einfach nur noch Kylo.

Sie führte ihn ins Schiff zurück, denn mit der Nacht hatte sich auch Kälte über die Sümpfe Dagobahs gelegt. Wortlos gingen sie zu ihrer Kajüte. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie wussten beide was der andere dachte und fühlte, denn es stand nichts mehr zwischen ihnen.

Dort angekommen küssten sie sich. Innig und leidenschaftlich. Hungrig. Hungrig nach mehr. Zögerlich erst, aber dann immer mutiger begannen sie sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Stiefel. Gürtel. Tunika. Waffenrock. Als er sich schliesslich seines Unterhemdes entledigte fuhr sie mit den Händen über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, und sie musste lächeln. Sie wollte ihn überall berühren, die Wärme seiner Haut spüren, das Spiel seiner Muskeln. Sie bedeckte seinen Hals und seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen.

 

Mühelos hob er sie vom Boden hoch und legte sie auf die Pritsche. Jede Faser seines Körpers wollte sich mit ihr vereinen. Jeder Kuss war wie eine kleine Explosion. Jedes Keuchen war ein neuer Antrieb. Dieses Mal würden sie sich nicht zurückhalten.

Und das taten sie auch nicht. Sie vergassen alles um sich, es gab nur noch sie beide. Sie liebten sich, behutsam, leidenschaftlich, unbekümmert, innig. Nichts würde ihnen diese Nacht auf Dagobah mehr nehmen können. Die Welt stand still und alles war vergessen.

Als sie schliesslich ermattet auf die Liege sanken, konnte er ihr Herz im Takt mit dem seinen schlagen fühlen. Ihre Wärme hatte alles, was kalt und grau war, aus seiner Welt vertrieben. Er konnte die Veränderung in sich spüren. Nichts war mehr übrig von seinem bisherigen Ich. Er löste sich aus den Krallen der Dunklen Seite und trat ins Licht. Er brauchte keinen Zorn und keine Wut mehr, nicht Schmerz noch Pein. Er brauchte nur Rey. Und dieser Gedanke schenkte ihm tiefen Frieden. Es war, als wäre seine Suche zu Ende. Als wäre er endlich angekommen.

Er war schon beinahe weggedöst, als er wie aus der Ferne ihre Stimme hörte.

„Kylo, ich...“

„Ben“, unterbrach er sie.

„Was?“ Sie hob verwirrt den Kopf.

Mit halboffenen Augen konnte er im Zwielicht ihre Umrisse ausmachen. Alles würde gut werden. Keine Zweifel mehr. Keine Unsicherheit. Und keine Einsamkeit.

„Ben“, sagte er. „Mein richtiger Name ist Ben.“


	10. Erlöst

„Aua!“ Rey schob die Augenbinde zur Seite und deaktivierte das Lichtschwert. Sie rieb sich den Oberschenkel wo der Stein sie getroffen hatte. Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Einige Meter vor ihr schwebten weitere Steine und verholzte Samenstände von Sumpfpflanzen in der Luft. Sie schob einige davon zur Seite, um sich einen Weg hindurch zu bahnen. Nur Sekunden nachdem sie sie hinter sich gelassen hatte, fielen sie mit einem scheppernden Geräusch auf das Dach des Kreuzers.

Ben sass am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Rumpfes im Schneidersitz und liess jetzt seine Hände sinken. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. _Ein seltener Anblick_ dachte sie etwas wehmütig. Zwar war die Wandlung, welche er durchgemacht hatte, unverkennbar. Der dunkle Schatten, welcher sich bisweilen über seine Züge gelegt hatte, war verschwunden. Die schmerzliche Zerrissenheit war verschwunden. Doch die Traurigkeit war geblieben. Ein herzhaftes Lachen, wie es bisweilen aus ihr herausbrach, kannte er nicht. Er war nicht unglücklich, aber Schwermut und Melancholie sprachen aus seinen dunklen Augen und seinen hängenden Schultern, wenn immer sie ihn ansah. Sie konnte es verstehen. Er hatte nicht nur sein bisheriges Leben hinter sich gelassen. Alles, woran er bisher geglaubt hatte, lag nun in Schutt und Asche. Auch wenn sie nie darüber geredet hatten – es war klar, dass der Verlust ihn schmerzte.

Als sie ihn schliesslich erreicht hatte liess sie sich erschöpft auf das Raumschiffdach sinken und legte sich auf den Rücken. Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seine gekreuzten Beine.

„Weisst du, du brauchst die Steine nicht gerade mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf mich zu schleudern“, beklagte sie sich künstlich empört.

„Oh bitte, verzeih mir“, gab er ebenso spöttisch zurück. Dann strich er mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihren Nasenrücken und ihre Stirn. „Du bist besser geworden“, meinte er nun ernsthaft.

Sie antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er überhäufte sie nicht mit Lob und Komplimenten, aber wo sie angebracht waren zögerte er nicht, sie zu äussern. Und sie freute sich jedes Mal wie ein kleines Kind. Nicht nur, weil ihr seine Meinung viel bedeutete, sondern auch, weil es etwas war, was sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben nie erhalten hatte. Lob. Anerkennung. Es war ihr anfangs unangenehm gewesen, solcherlei Zuspruch anzunehmen, weil sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie sie sich dabei fühlen sollte, und generell nicht der Meinung war, dass sie ihn verdiente. Sie hatte inzwischen aber gelernt, ein ehrliches und angebrachtes Kompliment auch entsprechend anzunehmen und sich darüber zu freuen. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Sie waren nun schon seit gut drei Wochen auf Dagobah. Ben hatte begonnen, ihr einige Dinge beizubringen. Eines davon war der Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert und die Kunst, sich von der Macht leiten zu lassen. Er verband ihr die Augen und bewarf sie dann mit allerlei kleinen Gegenständen, welche sie mit dem Lichtschwert abwehren sollte – ohne sie zu sehen. Eine der leichtesten Übungen überhaupt hatte er gemeint. Sie war diesbezüglich etwas anderer Meinung. Dennoch war sie erstaunt, wie schnell sie gelernt hatte, sich auf ihr Gefühl zu verlassen. Sie wurde inzwischen kaum je von einem Stein oder einer Frucht getroffen. Und es machte sie stolz.

 

Er wusste, sie freute sich ausgesprochen über sein Lob. Und er selbst machte nichts lieber, als ihr alle Anerkennung entgegenzubringen, welche sie verdiente. Zumal ihm klar war, dass in ihrem früheren Leben niemand da gewesen war, welcher ihr eben jene Anerkennung gegeben hätte.

Doch Rey war nicht die einzige, welche nun endlich all die Wärme und Geborgenheit erhielt, welche sie immer vermisst hatte. Er hatte ebenso wie sie jahrelang ohne all das verbracht, und sich insgeheim danach gesehnt. Sie schenkte ihm eine solch ehrliche und reine Liebe wie er sie nie gekannt hatte. Und er war endlich frei und konnte dieses Geschenk auch annehmen. _Sie_ hatte ihn befreit. Sein Schicksal hatte sich in jenem Moment gewendet, als er sie in diesem Verhörraum auf _Starkiller_ zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Er hatte es nicht gewusst, aber er hatte in diesem Moment sein Herz in ihre Hände gelegt.

Und dann, als sie auf Rakata Prime angegriffen wurden, auch sein Leben.

Er hatte sich entschieden, er hatte sein bisheriges Leben weggeworfen und seine Zukunft Rey geschenkt. Dieser eine Moment, auf einer entlegenen Insel, umgeben vom schäumenden Ozean, hatte sein Leben für immer verändert. Erst später war ihm auch klar geworden, dass Rey deswegen diesen Ort in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte. Er war bedeutsam gewesen für _ihn_ , aber da ihre beiden Geschicke verbunden waren, und mit seinem Leben nun auch ihres verknüpft war, hatte sie diese bemerkenswerte Vorahnung gehabt. Er beneidete sie insgeheim um diese Gabe, denn Machtvisionen waren nie seine Stärke gewesen, so sehr er sich auch immer gewünscht hatte, einen Blick in die Zukunft zu erhaschen. Aber so war das. Man musste seine Schwächen ebenso annehmen wie seine Stärken, sich ihrer bewusst sein und sich nicht von ihnen behindern lassen.

Das alles hatte er Rey erklärt, und sie hatte genickt und verstanden. Über Reys andere Vision, jene, die sie beim ersten Kontakt mit Skywalkers Lichtschwert gehabt hatte, hatten sie jedoch nicht mehr gesprochen. Zu verstörend war sie für Rey gewesen, und er selbst war sich ebenfalls nicht sicher, ob er sich damit nochmal konfrontieren wollte. Denn was sie ihm geschildert hatte erinnerte ihn zu sehr an etwas, das gewesen war. An das, was er getan hatte.

Und diese Bürde lastete noch immer schwer auf seinen Schultern. Die Schuld, welche er auf sich geladen hatte, liess sich nicht abschütteln, noch konnte er vor ihr weglaufen. Im Grunde wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Doch er fürchtete sich davor. Manchmal stand er allein auf dem Rücken des Schiffes und hob den Blick zu den Sternen, doch da waren keine Sterne. Hier gab es nur Dunst und Wolken. Der Himmel war genauso verhüllt wie seine Zukunft, und seine Hoffnung drohte in solchen Momenten der Verzweiflung zu weichen.

Doch jedes mal kam dann Rey zu ihm, umarmte und küsste ihn, und erinnerte ihn daran, wofür es sich zu leben und zu kämpfen lohnte.

 

Rey setzte sich wieder auf und hängte das Lichtschwert an ihren Gürtel. Sie hatte sich hierfür aus Ersatzteilen eigens einen kleinen Haken gefertigt.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte Ben sie, und schob ihr eine Proviantbox hin.

„Klar“, antwortete sie und nahm sich ein paar Nahrungswürfel. Leider hatten sie die Offiziersrationen schon vor längerer Zeit aufgebraucht und es waren nur noch Rationen für Sturmtruppler da. Diese waren zwar nahrhafter, jedoch weniger ansehnlich und sie entbehrten fast jeglichen Geschmackes.

„Wir haben fast keine Vorräte mehr“, stellte Ben ernst fest.

Sie hörte auf zu kauen. Das waren schlechte Nachrichten. Schnell schluckte sie den Bissen hinunter. „Wir müssen also überlegen, was wir tun?“

Er nickte.

Sie blieb eine Weile still und grübelte darüber nach, welche Optionen sie hatten. Im Grunde unendlich viele. Aber es gab da eine Sache, die sie sich mehr wünschte als alle anderen Möglichkeiten.

„Ben, ich...“ Sie zögerte kurz. Nicht nur, weil sie sich noch immer nicht an diesen Namen gewöhnt hatte. „Ich würde gerne Finn suchen. Ich habe es ihm _versprochen_.“ Sie sagte es mit Nachdruck.

Er rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. FN... Finn ist bestimmt beim Widerstand, und da _kann_ ich nicht hin.“

„ _Weshalb?_ “ Sie wusste, dass er diese Frage nicht beantworten würde. Sie führten diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal. Jede Frage danach, weshalb er sich so beharrlich weigerte, den Widerstand aufzusuchen, oder weshalb er lieber sein Leben riskiert hatte als den _Millenium Falcon_ zu besteigen, liess er unbeantwortet. Ihr war klar, dass es irgendetwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben musste. Doch darüber sprach er nicht. _Ich bin was ich bin_ sagte er lediglich. _Was war ist nicht von Bedeutung_. Sie wusste also im Grunde nach wie vor nichts über seine Herkunft oder wie er zu Kylo Ren geworden war. Eigentlich machte ihr das auch nichts aus. Sie wusste ja auch nicht wie sie zu Rey geworden war, dem kleinen Mädchen, das man auf Jakku ausgesetzt hatte.

Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Sie _musste_ Finn einfach finden. Immerhin hatte er sein Leben riskiert für sie. Sie hatten zusammen den _Falcon_ gestohlen und Han Solo gefunden (wobei, eigentlich hatte Han Solo _sie_ gefunden). Das konnte sie nicht einfach so vergessen. Sie wollte sich versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass es ihr gut ging! Er machte sich bestimmt verrückt vor Sorgen und durchkämmte die ganze Galaxis nach ihr.

Selbstverständlich wollte sie auch Han und Chewbacca wieder sehen. Ging es ihnen gut? Hatten sie sich rechtzeitig von _Starkiller_ retten können? Was war mit Maz Kanata? Was war aus BB-8 geworden? Hatte der Widerstand seine Karte verwerten und Luke Skywalker finden können? Luke...

„Ich habe diesen Leuten Schreckliches angetan. Ich bin dort nicht willkommen“, riss Ben sie schliesslich aus ihren Gedanken. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, wie viel Überwindung ihn dieses Geständnis gekostet hatte. Seine Unterlippe zitterte fast unmerklich und seine Augen schienen noch dunkler als sonst. Und sie glänzten verdächtig. Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre. Immerhin war das einmal eine Antwort. Auch wenn sie lediglich bestätigte, was sie insgeheim bereits vermutet hatte.

„Was immer passiert ist, du kannst vor der Vergangenheit nicht ewig davonlaufen.“ Sie versuchte tröstend zu klingen, nicht belehrend. Doch er erwiderte nichts und senkte nur den Kopf.

 

Der Schmerz war so stechend, als würde er von einer Klinge durchbohrt. Er kannte und respektierte ihren Wunsch, nach ihren Freunden zu suchen, doch es war einfach nicht möglich. Er war nicht bereit. Vorausgesetzt sie würden den Stützpunkt des Widerstandes überhaupt finden – was sollte er zu seinem Vater sagen? Was sollte er zu seiner _Mutter_ sagen? Der Gedanke an sie war quälender als alles andere. Dennoch dachte er oft an sie. Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich, wie sie ihn das letzte Mal verabschiedet hatte. Sie war so stolz gewesen, dass er ein Jedi werden würde, doch ihre Sorge hatte sie nicht ganz verbergen können. Damals hatte er nicht verstanden, wovor sie sich fürchtete.

Nun wusste er es.

Es war genau das eingetreten, wovor sie am meisten Angst gehabt hatte. Nein, er konnte ihr nicht gegenübertreten. Unmöglich.

Ausserdem gab es da noch ein anderes Problem.

Langsam hob er seinen Blick wieder. „Es gibt noch ein weiteres Hindernis: Snoke“, sagte er langsam. „Sobald wir Dagobah verlassen wird er uns jagen und mit grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit auch finden. Es wäre doch dumm ihn direkt zum Stützpunkt des Widerstandes zu führen.“

„Wie soll er uns finden?“, fragte Rey.

„Snoke ist mächtig. Er kann unsere Präsenz in der Macht fühlen. Dagobah beschützt uns, aber sobald wir von hier weggehen kann er uns wieder wahrnehmen.“

„Uns?“

Er musste lächeln und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Oh Rey. Du hast dich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass du ein machtbegabtes Wesen bist!“ Doch sein Lächeln erstarb schnell wieder. „Snoke hat deine Präsenz gefühlt. Schon lange vor Takodana. Und deine Aura ist inzwischen noch stärker geworden. Also ja, er wird uns _beide_ spüren und er wird uns finden können.“

 

Sie dachte eine Weile über seine Worte nach. Sie hatten also die Wahl, auf Dagobah zu verhungern – sofern sie nicht lernten, in den Sümpfen nach Essbarem zu jagen. Doch was sich hier an Getier herumtrieb war nicht gerade vielversprechend in dieser Hinsicht. Oder sie verliessen Dagobah und wurden von Snoke gejagt wo immer sie sich auch hin wandten. Keine grossartigen Optionen. Doch ihr kam da ein Gedanke.

„Was wenn wir Snoke vernichten?“

Bens Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, und er lachte auf. „Unmöglich.“

„Niemand ist unbesiegbar“, beharrte sie. Ihr war Kämpfen lieber als Fliehen.

„Snoke ist mächtiger als du dir vorstellen kannst, Rey. Selbst wenn seine Wachen nicht wären, und die Armeen der Ersten Ordnung – eine Konfrontation mit ihm würden wir beide nicht überleben. Niemand kann ihn besiegen.“

Ihr war klar, dass er wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Schliesslich wusste er mehr über Snoke als sie. Zumal sie überhaupt nichts über ihn wusste. Aber sie liess sich nicht so leicht entmutigen. Diese Idee hatte sich jetzt in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt. Von irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf schob sich ausserdem ein weiterer Gedanke in ihr Bewusstsein.

„Was wenn wir Hilfe haben?“

„Von wem?“

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war vielleicht wirklich etwas vermessen, aber einen Versuch war es wert. „Luke Skywalker?“

 

Luke Skywalker. Er starrte Rey an. Er fühlte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Ohne es zu wissen hatte sie die eine, die _einzige_ Person genannt, welche Snoke wirklich die Stirn bieten konnte. Darauf war nicht einmal er selbst gekommen.

Doch warum sollte er ihnen helfen? Warum sollte Luke _ihm_ helfen? Er hatte alles zerstört, woran Luke geglaubt und gearbeitet hatte. Und im Grunde wusste er auch, dass er, Ben, der Grund war, weshalb der alte Jedi ins Exil gegangen war.

„Ben?“ Rey beugte sich vor und umfasste seinen Ellbogen.

Er fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf sie. „Ich weiss nicht ob wir ihn überzeugen könnten uns zu helfen.“ Seine Stimme war leiser, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Irgendwie brüchig.

„Aber wir können es immerhin versuchen!“, beharrte Rey. Sie schien begeistert von dem Gedanken, Luke aufzusuchen. Ihre Augen leuchteten. Das war irgendwie ansteckend. Sie hatte vielleicht Recht. War es nicht besser als sich zu verstecken? Als davonzulaufen? War es nicht an der Zeit, seine Furcht zu überwinden? War er es Rey nicht schuldig, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen? Er konnte seinen Puls nun noch stärker fühlen. Ja, das war es. Das würden sie tun. Er legte seine Hand auf Reys Schulter.

„Du hast Recht.“

Sie nickte begeistert. „Und ich weiss auch bereits wie wir ihn vielleicht finden!“ Seinen fragenden Blick beantwortete sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. „Ich habe doch die Karte gesehen! Die, welche BB-8 bei sich hatte. Es war zwar nur ein Fragment, aber vielleicht...“

Er packte sie so fest am Unterarm, dass sie sofort innehielt.

„Und ich kenne den Rest dieser Karte“ stellte er aufgeregt fest. Auch er konnte nun eine Art freudiger Erregung in sich aufsteigen fühlen. Das würde funktionieren. Er und Rey würden das gemeinsam schaffen können.

„Perfekt!“, fuhr Rey eifrig fort. „Du kannst doch in meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen blicken. Du könntest meinen Teil der Karte sehen und somit einen Überblick gewinnen!“

Das ging ihm jedoch zu weit und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemals. Ich werde niemals in deine Gedanken eindringen.“ Es war eine Frage des Respektes, der Achtung Rey gegenüber. Es war ihre Privatsphäre, welche er niemals verletzen würde, ihre Würde und Unversehrtheit, welche er hochhielt.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie beinahe enttäuscht aus. Doch sie besann sich schnell wieder auf die Problemlösung. „Wie gehen wir dann vor?“

Er überlegte kurz. „Wir müssen versuchen, aus unseren Erinnerungen eine Karte zu zeichnen. Komm mit!“

Sie standen auf und begaben sich ins Innere des Kreuzers. Aus einem Ausrüstungsschrank zog er einen Stapel Flimsiplast und geeignete Grafipens. Damit würde es gehen. Datenpads wären zwar besser gewesen, jedoch konnte er keine finden.

Sie setzten sich schliesslich im Cockpit in ihre jeweiligen Sessel – wobei er Rey grosszügig den Pilotensitz überliess. Es war schon beinahe eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

 

Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt. Sie würden Luke Skywalker finden! Aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie _aus der Erinnerung_ eine Sternenkarte zeichnen sollte. Das war doch unmöglich. Schliesslich beschloss sie, ihre Bedenken mit Ben zu teilen.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich mich gut genug an die Karte erinnere, um sie zeichnen zu können. Ich habe sie nur ein paar Minuten lang gesehen...“

„Es wird gehen, du wirst schon sehen“ versicherte er ihr. „Die Macht wird dir helfen. Meditation. Schliess die Augen.“

Sie gehorchte.

„Atme ruhig.“ Er sprach langsam und leise. „Vergiss die Zukunft und was du alles tun möchtest. Vergiss die Gegenwart und was um dich herum ist. Geh zurück zu dem Ort, wo du die Karte gesehen hast. Versuch nicht zu denken, _fühle_. Du bist dort. Du siehst die Karte vor dir.“

Zunächst gelang es ihr nicht, in ihr inneres Selbst und in die Macht zu versinken. Es war schwer, alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Ausserdem dachte sie belustigt daran, dass Ben selten so viel auf einmal sagte. _Genug davon_ schalt sie sich. Sie versuchte noch tiefer und ruhiger zu atmen, und tatsächlich in die Vergangenheit zu reisen.

Es war nun schon so viele Tage her. An Bord des _Millenium Falcon_. Sie sah den Bordraum vor sich. Tisch. Bank. Konsolen. Gerümpel. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand Han. Chewbacca mit dem verletzten Arm lag auf der Notliege. Finn sass rechts von ihr. Sie versicherte BB-8, dass es in Ordnung war, die Karte zu zeigen.

Und dann tat er es. Ein blaues Flimmern breitete sich in der Luft aus und verdichtete sich zu hellen Punkten. Überwältigt liess sie sich in den Sessel hinter ihr sinken. Hundert Sternsysteme breiteten sich vor ihren Augen aus. Jedes davon einzigartig und wunderschön. Und da. Eine rote Spur. Sie durchquerte die Armee von Sternen wie ein mäandrierendes Rinnsal aus Blut. Am linken Rand der Karte erschien die rote Linie aus dem Nichts und strebte ihrem Ziel zu, von Fixpunkt zu Fixpunkt, bis sie schliesslich dort war. Am Ende der Reise. Und dort würden sie ihn finden: Luke.

Sie spürte, wie Ben ihr Flimsiplast und einen Stift in die Hand drückte. Sie öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen, aber das Abbild der blauglühenden Sternenpunkte verschwand nur langsam. Sofort begann sie zu skizzieren was sie sah, so gut es ging. Doch sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihre Erinnerung verblasste. Frustriert legte sie das Plast nieder.

„Sei geduldig.“ Ben strich aufmunternd über ihren Arm. „Du musst wieder und wieder in deine Meditation versinken, bis du die Karte beisammen hast.“

Das war nicht unbedingt, was sie sich erhofft hatte. Diese Geduldsarbeit schien ihr äusserst unbefriedigend. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn Ben einfach kurz in ihre Erinnerung blicken würde! Aber sie wusste, er würde es nicht tun. _Niemals_ hatte er gesagt, und daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Also nickte sie gehorsam.

„Versuch es weiter. Ich ziehe mich zurück.“ Damit stand er auf, küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und verliess dann das Cockpit mit einigen Bogen Flimsiplast in der Hand.

Also gut. Sie konnte das schaffen. Sie würde das schaffen.

Sie atmete beherzt ein und aus, und schloss wieder ihre Augen.


	11. Gefunden

Rey wurde plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen und realisierte schnell, dass es Schreie waren, welche sie geweckt hatten. Sie sprang auf und rannte nach draussen, in die Richtung aus der die Schreie kamen. Der plötzliche Wechsel von Dämmerlicht zu gleissender Helligkeit liess sie zunächst gar nichts erkennen, und sie hielt schützend die Hand über ihre Augen. Aus dem Flirren zwischen Himmel und Wüste traten zwei Gestalten in braunen Gewändern, eine Frau und ein Mann, doch sie konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen. Plötzlich kam ein Wind auf, Sandkörner wurden durch die Luft getragen und türmten sich zu Dünen auf, und die beiden Gestalten wurden vom Sand mitgerissen, und sie versuchte noch sie zu erreichen und ihnen die Hand zu reichen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Sie schrien und schrien doch die Wüste verschluckte sie und Rey blieb allein zurück, auf einem Hügel aus Sand.

Dann verdunkelte sich der Himmel und schwarze Wolken breiteten sich aus und plötzlich wandelte sich das Meer aus Sand in ein Meer aus Wasser, und sie sass auf einem Felsen, der als einziger aus der weiten See aufragte. Der Wind zerrte an ihr und es war niemand da, nur sie, ganz allein. Über ihr wölbte sich der Sternhimmel.

Wieder wandelte sich die Szenerie und die Sterne wurden zu Personen, und sie schauten zu ihr auf, doch als sie auf sie zuging verblassten sie, sie verschwanden, und sie erreichte nie auch nur eine von ihnen. Plötzlich trat sie in Leere und unter ihr war nichts mehr, nur dunkelste Schwärze, und sie fiel, sie fiel...

Mit einem heftigen Ruck, der ihren ganzen Körper durchfuhr, wachte sie auf und riss die Augen auf. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Nur langsam sickerte die Realität in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie war nicht auf Jakku, auch nicht verlassen auf einem Fels in der Brandung. Nein sie befand sich in einer Kajüte, in einem gestohlenen Kreuzer, auf einem vergessenen Planeten.

Sie war auf Dagobah, und sie war nicht allein. Neben ihr regte sich Ben. Er schlang im Halbschlaf einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

Sie hatte schlecht geträumt, das war alles.

Doch der Traum wollte sie noch nicht ganz loslassen. Mit einem leisen Schluchzen dachte sie daran, dass sie ihre Familie für immer und endgültig verloren hatte. Die Hoffnung, dass sie zurückkommen würden um sie zu sich zu holen, war zerschlagen. Somit waren ihre Eltern faktisch gestorben, vernichtet, nicht mehr existent. Sie war plötzlich ein Waisenkind, ein Kind ohne Abstammung. Eine Tochter des Sandes, der Wüste, doch nicht von Menschen.

Sie drückte ihr feuchtes Gesicht gegen Bens Brust. Die Wärme seines Körpers spendete ihr Trost. Sie war nicht allein.

Aber es war nicht dasselbe.

***

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich daran, alles für ihren Aufbruch bereit zu machen. Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt, nun da sie einen neuen Abschnitt ihres Abenteuers in Angriff nehmen würden.

Sie würden Luke Skywalker finden.

Das Zusammensetzen der Sternkarte aus Bruchstücken von Erinnerungen hatte sie eine ganze Woche gekostet. Es war eine mühselige Kleinarbeit gewesen und sie hatte es so unglaublich unbefriedigend gefunden, immer wieder von vorne beginnen zu müssen: Augen schliessen, zur Ruhe kommen, sich an die Karte erinnern. Manchmal hatte sie nur ein oder zwei Details aufzeichnen können, bevor sich das Bild aus ihrer Erinnerung wieder verflüchtigte wie der Dunst über den Sümpfen. Ben hatte sie immer wieder zur Geduld ermahnen müssen. Ihm schienen das stundenlange Meditieren und Nichtstun nichts auszumachen. Er bevorzugte zwar, dabei allein zu sein, aber sie hatte ihn manchmal dennoch beobachtet und bemerkt, dass er zuweilen stundenlang stillsass und scheinbar weggetreten war, danach aber mühelos einen riesigen Abschnitt der komplizierten Sternkarte auf dem Flimsiplast festhalten konnte. Diese Disziplin beeindruckte sie. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese Kunst nie beherrschen würde. Etwas Richtiges tun, aktiv sein, das lag ihr mehr. Stillsitzen war nicht ihr Ding.

 

Mit einem Zischen schloss sich die Dachluke und er verriegelte sie. Damit war alles bereit. Sie konnten starten. Mit langen Schritten ging er zum Cockpit, wo Rey bereits auf ihn wartete. Er wusste, Rey blickte ihrem Aufbruch erwartungsvoll entgegen. Aber auch er spürte eine gewisse freudige Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Diese Empfindung war ihm fremd. Insbesondere der _freudige_ Teil. Es war, als würde er die Gefühle von jemand anderem fühlen. Es war bizarr. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Im Cockpit angekommen setzte er sich in den Pilotensessel, denn sie mussten genauso blind starten, wie sie gelandet waren. Doch dieses Mal überliess ihm Rey das Steuer ohne jeglichen Unmut.

Mit dem vertrauten Summen erwachten die Systeme zum Leben. Als der Antrieb schliesslich hochgefahren war, zündete er die Manövrierdüsen und der Kreuzer hob sich langsam vom Boden. Das Schiff schwankte einige Male, als sie von den ausladenden Ästen von Sumpfbäumen gestreift wurden. Schliesslich schoben sie sich aber unaufhaltsam durch die Baumkronen, dann durch die wolkige Atmosphäre. Endlich verliessen sie Dagobah.

Sobald die Instrumente wieder normal funktionierten, überliess er Rey den Pilotensitz. Sie übertrug die Daten aus ihren handgezeichneten Karten in den Navigationscomputer. Endlich traten sie ihre Reise an.

Er blickte aus dem Cockpitfenster. Es war seltsam, wieder die Leere des Alls um sich zu haben. Obschon er seit vielen Jahren praktisch nur auf Sternenschiffen gelebt hatte, kam sie ihm plötzlich fremd vor. Die wenigen Wochen auf Dagobah hatten ihn auf eine bemerkenswerte Weise geerdet. Er spürte plötzlich wieder das Bedürfnis, andere Wesen, pulsierendes Leben und Natur um sich zu haben. In welchem Kontrast standen dazu die leblose Kälte des Durastahls, aus welchem das Raumschiff bestand, und das distanzierte Glühen der Sterne.

*** 

Ein akustisches Signal des Navigationscomputers kündigte ihnen das Erreichen ihres Zieles an. Sie waren über drei Stunden unterwegs gewesen. Ihr Ziel lag weit abseits der grossen Hyperraumrouten. Nach dem Verlassen des Hyperraumes zeigte sich ihnen ein unbekannter, blauer Planet. Wenn sie alles richtig gemacht hatten, würden sie hier Skywalker finden. Und er konnte es fühlen: Dies war der richtige Planet, zweifellos.

Sie näherten sich rasch und traten schliesslich in die Atmosphäre ein. Das Komm blieb stumm. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass der Planet besiedelt war. Als sie schliesslich die Wolkendecke durchstiessen, breitete sich unter ihnen ein stahlblauer Ozean aus. Nur hie und da lagen Inselgruppen im Wasser verstreut wie zufällig hingeworfene Steine. Obschon auch dies ein Wasserplanet war, unterschied er sich doch merklich von Rakata Prime. Der Ozean war ruhiger, majestätischer, aber durch seine dunkle Farbe irgendwie auch bedrohlicher. Und die Inseln waren nur spärlich bewachsen. Geschützte Stellen waren zwar vom Smaragdgrün einer niedrigen Vegetation bedeckt, doch sie sahen keinen einzigen Baum.

Sie erkundeten die Oberfläche eine Weile, bis schliesslich eine grössere Inselgruppe vor ihnen auftauchte. Er spürte etwas. _Vielleicht_ Skywalker. Er berührte Rey leicht am Arm und zeigte auf eine der grösseren Inseln.

 

Rey nickte. „Ich spüre es auch.“

Sie hatte versucht, sich neben dem Fliegen auch auf die Macht zu konzentrieren, um zu sehen ob sie etwas fühlen würde. Als diese Inselgruppe hier vor ihnen aufgetaucht war, hatte sie _tatsächlich_ etwas gespürt. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, auch wenn sie es nicht genauer bestimmen konnte. Dass Ben es aber offenbar ebenso empfunden hatte und ihr bedeutete hier zu landen, liess ihr Herz unvermittelt schneller schlagen.

Langsam brachte sie den Kreuzer tiefer. Sie umflog die Insel ein Stück und sah dann an ihrem Fuss eine flache Stelle, welche gross genug war, um das Schiff zu landen. Mühelos setzte sie schliesslich auf und liess die Antriebssysteme herunterfahren.

„Meinst du er ist wirklich hier?“ fragte sie Ben.

„Wir werden es sehen“, antwortete er lapidar. Er wirkte sehr ruhig und konzentriert, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr. Die Aufregung liess sie ganz hibbelig werden. Ben stand auf und sie folgte ihm, nachdem sie sämtliche Systeme des Kreuzers ausgeschaltet hatte. Sie gingen zur Kajüte und machten sich bereit. Während Ben seine Robe und Handschuhe anzog, wickelte sie sich in ihre armselige Tunika und schnallte sich Gürtel und Tasche um. Ben musterte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Möchtest du meinen Umhang?“, fragte er schliesslich.

Sie war etwas überrascht von dem Angebot. Seine Fürsorge wirkte irgendwie unbeholfen. Aber sie war auf eine seltsame Art auch liebenswert und einnehmend. Ausserdem hatte er nicht ganz unrecht: Sie fror bereits wieder leicht. Schon während des Fluges hatte sie sich wieder in eine Decke gewickelt. Ihre Kleider waren einfach so schrecklich unpraktisch für den Weltraum. Und das Klima dieses Planeten hier schien auch eher auf der kühlen Seite zu sein. Daher nickte sie schliesslich. Ben schlang ihr den schwarzen Umhang um die Schultern und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Schläfe. Sie lächelte. Der raue Stoff war überraschend schwer. Doch wenigstens würde er sie etwas wärmen.

 

Endlich hängten sie sich beide ihre Lichtschwerter an ihre Gürtel. Sie waren bereit. Gemeinsam verliessen sie das Schiff, und ihm war sofort klar, dass sie am richtigen Ort sein mussten. Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt lagen die untersten Stufen einer Treppe, welche den steilen Hang vor ihnen erklomm. Während die Landerampe des Kreuzers sich schloss, begannen sie mit dem Aufstieg. Die steinernen Stufen schienen sich endlos fortzusetzen. Immer höher stiegen sie. Der Weg wand sich mal hier hin, mal dort hin, und sie konnten ihr Schiff schon bald nicht mehr sehen. Nach einer Weile führte er zwischen zerklüfteten Felsen hindurch, welche viele Meter über ihnen aufragten. Dann tauchten vor ihnen plötzlich einige niedrige, kuppelförmige Gebilde aus Stein auf. Beim Näherkommen wurde ihm schnell klar, dass es sich um Behausungen handelte. Eine Mauer umgab die Hütten, und sie gingen ihr eine Weile entlang, bis sie endlich einen Durchgang fanden. Sie schienen eine verlassene Siedlung zu betreten. Enge Gassen und Wege führten zwischen den Gebäuden hindurch. Doch sie waren nicht allein hier. Mit jedem Atemzug, jedem Schritt konnte er die Präsenz fühlen. Er war hier.

Und da war noch mehr. Dieser Ort war speziell. Eine uralte Magie schien die halb verfallenen Steinhütten zu umgeben. So als wäre hier einmal etwas sehr Bedeutendes gewesen, etwas Grosses, welches noch immer wie ein Phantom seinen Abdruck in der Macht hinterliess. Was es genau war konnte er jedoch nicht feststellen.

Schliesslich blieben sie auf einem kleinen Platz stehen. Vor ihnen lagen auf einer breiten Treppenstufe mehrere Gegenstände. Eine Schale. Ein Buch. Der endgültige Beweis, dass hier jemand lebte. Er tauschte mit Rey einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Er ist hier“, flüsterte sie.

Er schaute um sich. Es war absolut still, nur in der Ferne hörte man die gedämpften Rufe einiger Vögel. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl nahm langsam von ihm Besitz. Die Furcht vor der bevorstehenden Konfrontation gewann wieder an Boden. Er konnte Lukes Präsenz jetzt deutlich spüren. Er wusste, wo er war. Doch er konnte keinen Schritt weiter gehen. Er war wie paralysiert. Selbst das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er fasste Rey beim Arm.

„Er erwartet uns“, sagte er leise. „Oben auf der Klippe.“ Er deutete mit einem kurzen Blick in die entsprechende Richtung. Mühsam brachte er die nächsten Worte hervor. „Du musst allein hingehen. Ich warte hier.“

Rey nickte, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb fragend.

Er schüttelte nur ganz leicht den Kopf um ihr zu sagen, dass er es nicht erklären konnte. Sie presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander und ihr Gesicht nahm wieder einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. _Es ist schon in Ordnung_.

Er beugte sich vor und ihre Lippen berührten sich zu einem innigen Kuss.

 

Sie drehte sich schliesslich um, und stieg die breite Treppe hinauf. Als sie sich oben noch einmal umwandte, hatte sich Ben bereits niedergesetzt und schien zu meditieren. Dieses ständige Meditieren. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum er das so gern machte. Aber ihr fielen auch seine hängenden Schultern auf. Er war aufgewühlt und irgendwie... furchtsam? Fürchtete er sich vor Luke?

Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Damit musste sie sich jetzt nicht befassen. Sie hatte eine andere Aufgabe. Beherzt wandte sie sich wieder dem Weg zu und ging weiter. Durch eine weitere schmale Gasse gelangte sie schliesslich zu einer Öffnung in der Mauer und trat wieder aus der Siedlung heraus. Vor ihr lag ein grüner Hang, durchschnitten von einem schalen Pfad. Sie folgte ihm, und nach einer Weile kam die Kuppe des Hügels in Sicht. Sie sah einige senkrecht aufragende Felsen. Als sie jedoch näher kam erkannte sie, dass einer davon gar kein Felsen war. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Das war eine menschliche Gestalt, in einen grau-beigen Umhang gehüllt. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und bewegte sich nicht.

In einigen Schritten Entfernung blieb sie schliesslich stehen. Sie wagte es nicht, näher zu gehen. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und versuchte, ihre Stimme so fest wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Luke.“


	12. Abgelehnt

Der kapuzenverhüllte Kopf hob sich ein wenig. Langsam, beinahe theatralisch, drehte sich die Gestalt um und warf die Kopfbedeckung zurück. Rey hielt die Luft an. Vor ihr stand ein älterer Mann, sein Bart und seine vom Wind zerzausten Haare waren ergraut, und einige tiefe Falten zeichneten sein Gesicht. Seine gebräunte und wettergegerbte Haut stand in auffälligem Kontrast zu seinen tiefblauen, traurigen Augen. Die Traurigkeit wich nun allerdings für einen Moment Neugierde und Erstaunen, als er sie eingehend musterte. Er sagte jedoch nichts.

Nach den ersten Augenblicken der Ehrfurcht fand sie ihren Atem und ihre Sprache wieder. „Mein Name ist Rey“, stellte sie sich vor, da der Mann keine Anstalten machte, zu sprechen. „Ich bin hier um Eure Hilfe zu erbitten.“ Sie versuchte so respektvoll wie möglich zu klingen. Und dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie das Wichtigste vergessen hatte. Sie griff an ihren Gürtel und hakte das Lichtschwert aus. Entschlossen ging sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu hielt es ihm hin. „Und ich habe das hier.“

Nun endlich kam Bewegung in seine Mimik und er war sichtlich bewegt. Würdevoll griff er nach dem Schwert und drehte es langsam in seinen Händen, um es von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Ihr fiel auf, dass eine seiner Hände mechanisch war.

„Wo hast du das her?“ fragte er sie, als er wieder aufblickte. Seine Stimme war wohlklingend, er sprach gemessen und bedachtsam, ganz wie man es von einem Jedi-Meister erwarten würde.

„Maz Kanata hat es mir gegeben“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu.

„Und woher hatte sie es?“, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Das weiss ich nicht.“ Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn. Darüber hatte sie nie nachgedacht.

Luke betrachtete die Waffe noch etwas länger. „Bemerkenswert“, sagte er schliesslich, und reichte sie ihr wieder. Sie zögerte. Es war _sein_ Lichtschwert, sie konnte es unmöglich behalten, jetzt da sie ihn gefunden hatte.

Er wedelte etwas mit der Hand hin und her. „Es hat seinen Weg in deine Hände gefunden. Behalte es.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Ich habe bereits ein Lichtschwert“, fügte er hinzu und schob seinen Umhang etwas zur Seite. An seinem Gürtel hing tatsächlich ein Lichtschwertgriff.

Beherzt griff sie nach der Waffe, welche er ihr immer noch entgegen hielt, und hängte sie zurück an ihren Gürtel. Allerlei Gefühle wirbelten in ihr bunt durcheinander, und sie hoffte, dass ihre innere Aufruhr und ihre Aufregung nicht allzu offenkundig waren.

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du musst mir alles über das Lichtschwert erzählen, und auch wie du mich gefunden hast. Doch zuerst...“ Er hielt inne und blickte um sich. „Sag, wo ist dein Begleiter?“

Er wusste also, dass sie nicht allein hier war. Wusste er auch bereits, _wer_ ihr Begleiter war? „Er wartet unten in der Siedlung“, antwortete sie.

Luke nickte und bedeutete ihr, voran zu gehen. Sie gehorchte und sie machten sich schweigend auf den Weg zurück zu den Hütten. Sie bemühte sich, gemessenen Schrittes voran zu gehen, doch ihr Herz hüpfte voller Freude.

 

Rey war schon eine Weile weg, und er wurde langsam unruhig. Er wusste, Luke würde _sie_ vorbehaltlos willkommen heissen. Doch was war mit _ihm_? Was würde passieren wenn er ihm gegenüber stand?

Er stand auf und begann nervös auf und ab zu wandern. Mit jedem Schritt war er sich sicherer, dass das, was er getan hatte, niemals verziehen werden konnte. Er überlegte sich schon, ob er vielleicht einfach gehen sollte, fliehen, verschwinden, als er Schritte hörte. Er blieb stehen und sah auf, und da standen Rey und Luke am oberen Ende der breiten Treppe. Rey sah ihn mit dem frohen, liebevollen Blick an, mit dem sie ihn immer bedachte. Luke hingegen schien ausgesprochen überrascht zu sein, ihn zu sehen, auch wenn er es sich äusserlich kaum anmerken liess. Doch sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem erstaunten, tiefen Atemzug. Langsam stiegen schliesslich beide die Treppe hinunter.

Luke blieb vor ihm stehen. Obwohl der alte Mann zu ihm aufsehen musste, fühlte Ben sich plötzlich sehr klein und unbedeutend. Unter dem forschenden Blick des Jedi-Meisters wurde er wieder zum Padawan. Und die Schuld, welche er einst auf sich geladen hatte, schnürte ihm jetzt die Kehle zu. Sein Brustkorb wurde eng und sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es von einer eisernen Hand langsam zerdrückt. Er glaubte, es würde jeden Moment daran zerbrechen.

Doch dann erhellte plötzlich ein Lächeln Lukes Gesicht. „Ben“, sagte er heiser. Er packte ihn an den Schultern, und schloss ihn schliesslich in seine Arme.

Zunächst war er überrascht und verwirrt, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung. Alle Last fiel von ihm ab und spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. „Verzeih mir“, flüsterte er in Lukes Umhang. „Verzeih mir was ich getan habe, bitte verzeih mir.“

Luke schob ihn wieder von sich. Auch seine Augen glänzten verdächtig. „Natürlich verzeihe ich dir,“ sagte er aufrichtig. „Du bist wieder zurück.“

 

Rey beobachtete die Szene mit wachsender Verwunderung. Ben hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass er Luke _kannte_. Noch, dass er offenbar etwas getan hatte, was einer Absolution bedurfte. War es das gewesen, was ihn so belastet hatte? Was hatte er _getan_? Es musste etwas Schlimmes gewesen sein. Etwas Schreckliches. Womöglich hatte das etwas mit der Dunklen Seite und mit Snoke zu tun. Und vielleicht sogar damit, wie Ben zu Kylo Ren geworden war? Die vielen Fragen wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher und gesellten sich zu all den anderen Fragen, welche sie Luke so gerne stellen wollte. Doch das musste warten.

„Rey“, hörte sie Ben nun sagen. „Rey ist der Grund, weshalb ich überhaupt hier bin.“ Sie sah wie Luke sie einmal mehr aufmerksam musterte, während Ben die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie fasste sie und liess sich von ihm an seine Seite ziehen. Sie würden ihre Beziehung vor Luke also nicht verbergen. Das war irgendwie erleichternd.

„Ihr müsst mir das alles genauer erzählen“, sagte Luke. „Kommt, lasst uns nach drinnen gehen, es wird bald dunkel.“

Damit führte er sie in eine der Steinhütten. Das Innere war wohnlich eingerichtet, und es gab auch einen Herd in welchem ein kleines Feuer brannte. Luke bot ihnen etwas zu Essen an, eine Art Suppe, und sie nahmen das Angebot nach all den Wochen geschmackloser Militärnahrung dankbar an.

„Erzählt mir eure Geschichte“, forderte Luke sie schliesslich auf.

Ben überliess Rey bereitwillig das Reden, und sie erzählte alles, von dem Tag als sie BB-8 gefunden hatte über die Begegnung mit Han Solo bis hin zu der Flucht von Rakata Prime. Sie versuchte sich kurz zu fassen und liess auch einige Dinge weg – zum Beispiel ihre Vision beim Berühren des Lichtschwertes. Es fiel ihr auch schwer, in Worte zu fassen, wie Ben sie auf Takodana gefangengenommen hatte. Diese Ereignisse erschienen im Nachhinein so seltsam und unwirklich. Doch Ben strich ihr aufmunternd über den Rücken. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Auch wenn er womöglich nicht sehr stolz darauf war was er getan hatte, konnte er es nicht ändern. Also erzählte sie auch davon.

Luke hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte hie und da. Als sie Han Solo erwähnte, glaubte sie ein Leuchten in seinen Augen zu sehen. Und die Erzählung, wie Ben sich auf Rakata Prime gegen die Sturmtruppler gewandt und sie gerettet hatte schien ihn besonders zu interessieren, er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und wünschte jedes Detail zu hören.

Schliesslich beendete sie ihre Erzählung mit der Schilderung, wie sie die Sternenkarte zusammengesetzt hatten, welche sie zu Luke geführt hatte.

Er nickte anerkennend. „Höchst beeindruckend.“ Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Ben, und wieder zu ihr. „Doch _weshalb_ seid ihr hier?“, fragte er.

 

Er und Rey tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Wir erbitten deine Hilfe im Kampf gegen...“ Er holte tief Luft. „Gegen Snoke.“

Stille.

Luke lehnte sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Gegen Snoke?“

„Du weisst er kann unsere Anwesenheit fühlen. Solange er lebt werden wir immer auf der Flucht sein.“

Luke stricht sich nachdenklich mit seiner Hand aus Fleisch über den Bart. Dabei liess er ihn weiterhin nicht aus den Augen. Dann endlich liess er die Hand sinken und beugte sich vor. „Nein“, sagte er schlicht.

„Was?“ Er war mehr als entrüstet über diese Antwort. Auch Rey war sichtlich überrascht.

Luke stand auf und ging einige Schritte umher, um dann hinter seinem Stuhl stehen zu bleiben. Er wandte sich zu ihnen und umfasste die Lehne beinahe krampfhaft. „Snoke ist zu mächtig. Er ist nicht zu besiegen. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt bestimmt einen Weg ihn zu besiegen! Und mit Eurer Hilfe...“, versuchte Rey ihn umzustimmen. Genau so wie vor ein paar Tagen Ben.

Doch Luke schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Wir sind nur zu dritt. Und bei allem Respekt und so sehr mich deine Fähigkeiten beeindrucken, Rey... Du bist nicht trainiert. Das wäre nichts anderes als ein Selbstmordkommando.“

Was er nicht sagte, was er aber _dachte_ – er konnte es deutlich spüren, allein schon in der Art wie Luke ihn jetzt ansah – er war sich nicht sicher ob er, Ben, Snoke wirklich gegenübertreten und gegen ihn kämpfen konnte. Er _vertraute_ ihm nicht. Er fürchtete, er würde wieder zu Snoke zurückkehren.

Die Enttäuschung darüber, aber auch über Lukes ablehnende Antwort frass sich tief in sein Herz. Und langsam schlug sie in Zorn um. Er fühlte ihn heiss in sich aufsteigen, auch wenn er nichts war im Vergleich zu der überwältigenden, blendenden Wut, welche er früher so oft empfunden hatte.

Dennoch fühlte er seinen Puls rasen und seinen Kopf rauschen. Wortlos stand er auf und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Ben...“ hörte er Luke noch sagen, doch er vernahm seine Stimme bereits wie durch einen dichter werdenden Nebel. Ohne langsamer zu werden bückte er sich unter dem Türrahmen hindurch und verliess das Gebäude.

Draussen war es schon dunkel, und die kühle Luft empfing ihn wohlwollend. Doch es reichte längst nicht, um seinen Zorn abzukühlen. Entschlossen marschierte er durch die Gemäuer und durch ein Tor und den Hügel hinauf.

 

Wie angewurzelt sass sie auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte auf die leere Türöffnung, durch die Ben verschwunden war. Sie verstand seine Enttäuschung, doch eine solch heftige Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Er wird sich wieder beruhigen“, sagte Luke nun, und setze sich wieder. „Er war schon früher etwas impulsiv, aber mir scheint es ist schlimmer geworden“, fügte er hinzu.

Ihr Kopf schnellte herum und sie heftete ihren Blick auf Luke. „Was meint Ihr mit _früher_? Ihr habt Ben _gekannt_?“ Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie würde nun hoffentlich endlich etwas mehr über Bens Vergangenheit erfahren, oder?

Luke kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. „Hat er dir _nichts_ erzählt?“ Dabei schwang eine leichte Überraschung in seiner Stimme mit.

Rey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er wollte nicht. Er hat mir überhaupt nichts erzählt.“

Luke strich sich wieder nachdenklich über den Bart, so als ob er überlegte, ob er ebenfalls an Bens Weigerung, seine Vergangenheit offenzulegen, gebunden war. Offenbar kam er zum Schluss, dass dem nicht so war, denn mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen begann er schliesslich zu erzählen. „Ich bin der Meinung du solltest wissen, wer er ist. Er war einst ein Schüler von mir.“

Sie konnte ein kleines überraschtes Geräusch nicht unterdrücken. Dann war Ben einst ein Jedi gewesen!

Luke liess ihr einen kurzen Moment, diese Information auf sich wirken zu lassen und fuhr dann langsam fort. „Ich hatte eine Jedi-Akademie aufgebaut und unterrichtete dort schon seit mehreren Jahren einige Padawane. Doch keiner war auch nur annähernd so begabt wie Ben. Er hat schon früh aussergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten gezeigt, und ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, seine... seine _Gaben_ in den richtigen Bahnen zu halten.“

Eine Schwere legte sich auf die Züge des alten Jedi, und ihr wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass jetzt etwas wirklich, wirklich Schlimmes kommen würde. Als er nicht fortfuhr legte sie ihre Hand auf seine fleischliche Hand.

„Ich habe es nicht kommen sehen“, erklärte er endlich mühsam. Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Er hat sich gegen uns gewandt, Rey. Eines Tages sahen wir ihn plötzlich in Schwarz gehüllt und diese widerwärtigen Gestalten um sich geschart. Er hat... er hat alles zerstört.“ Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und es bereitete ihm offenbar Mühe, darüber zu sprechen. „Snoke. Es war Snoke. Er hat ihn verführt und seine Gedanken vergiftet. Und ich war zu blind es zu bemerken.“ Reuig senkte er den Blick.

Sie konnte kaum verarbeiten was sie da hörte und ihre Hand wanderte langsam zu ihrem Mund. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Ben so etwas tun würde. Doch er hatte es getan. Und dann bahnte sich die Erkenntnis den Weg in ihren Geist. Nicht Ben hatte das getan, sondern _Kylo Ren_. Und das war im Prinzip wiederum leicht vorstellbar. Denn sie _wusste_ es: Kylo Ren war ein unerbittlicher, vor nichts zurückschreckender Krieger gewesen. Sie selbst war seine Gefangene gewesen, auch wenn er sie gnädig behandelt hatte. Sie liess ihre Hand langsam sinken.

„Ich habe mich in ein Monster verliebt“, flüsterte sie ungläubig.

Luke blickte wieder auf. „Nein, nein, so darfst du das nicht sehen. Ich glaube du hast eine aussergewöhnliche Begabung, Rey. Du siehst das Gute in den Menschen. Du hast dich in das _Gute_ in dem Monster verliebt. Oder vielmehr, in das, was in ihm von Ben noch übrig war. Und du hast das geschafft, was ich für unmöglich hielt. Du hast ihn gerettet.“ All der Gram schien plötzlich von ihm abzufallen. Er lächelte und streckte beide Hände nach ihr aus. Sie legte ihre Hände in seine. Die Kälte seiner Metallhand stand in bizarrem Kontrast zur väterlichen Wärme seiner Hand aus Fleisch und in seiner Stimme, als er wieder sprach. „Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet, Rey. Ohne es zu wissen hast du geschafft, was ich nicht einmal versucht hatte. Und auch nicht gekonnt hätte. Ich danke dir.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und sie erkannte, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Es ging hier nicht nur darum, dass Ben einmal sein Schüler gewesen war. „Ben... Er ist mein Neffe“, brachte er schliesslich hervor.

Rey wurde ganz schwindelig als sie die Bedeutung dieser Worte begriff. „Euer... Wie kann er euer Neffe sein?“

„Er ist der Sohn meiner Schwester, Leia. Sein Vater ist...“

„Han Solo“, vervollständigte sie seinen Satz und konnte kaum glauben, dass das wirklich alles wahr war. Überwältigt starrte sie Luke an. Weder Han noch Chewbacca hatten darüber nur ein einziges Wort verloren.

Was allerdings auch verständlich war.

Und dann kam ihr noch ein weiterer Gedanke.

„Ist es wahr, dass Darth Vader Euer Vater war?“, fragte sie unverblümt.

Luke zeigte keinerlei Überraschung oder Bitterkeit. Er nickte nur. „Das ist wahr.“

Sie zog die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen. „Dann ist Ben... Vaders Enkel!“

„Dem ist so“, bestätigte Luke. „Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viel von Vader... _Anakin_ in ihm steckt. Er hat sich genauso leicht von der dunklen Seite verführen lassen wie einst sein Grossvater.“ Nun hatte sich doch noch eine gewisse Bitterkeit in seine Stimme geschlichen.

„Deshalb wollte er so sein wie Vader!“, rief sie. „Ich hatte es nie richtig verstehen können, aber nun macht es mehr Sinn. Oh Ben...“ Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

 

Er war auf die höchste Anhöhe gestiegen, um seinen Zorn etwas abzukühlen. Nun sass er dort, am Rande einer Klippe, und starrte auf das dunkle Meer hinaus. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und das Licht eines einzelnen Mondes drang nur leidlich bis zur Oberfläche durch. Er konnte die Umrisse von Felsen und Steinen erkennen, doch das Meer unter ihm blieb unsichtbar. Er konnte nur das Rauschen des Wassers hören.

Er nahm einen Stein, wägte ihn in seiner rechten Hand, und schleuderte ihn dann zur See hinaus. Mit Hilfe der Macht verlängerte er seinen Flug bis er irgendwann aus der Ferne das leise Klatschen des Aufpralls hören konnte. Er wiederholte dieses Spiel noch ein paarmal. Schliesslich liess er sich in die kurze, grasähnliche Vegetation sinken. Ein würziger Duft umgab ihn. Ein schwacher Windhauch wehte zum Meer hinaus und blies ihm einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht. Über ihm zogen kaum sichtbare Wolken ihre Bahnen.

Sie hatten Luke gefunden.

Er hatte sich zuvor gezwungen, sich nicht _zu viele_ Gedanken darüber zu machen, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihn fanden. Er hatte es nicht ganz verhindern können, denn seine Gefühle konnte er nicht einfach abstellen, und sein schlechtes Gewissen nicht einfach vergessen. Doch auch noch ständig darüber zu grübeln hätte ihn verrückt gemacht.

Dann, als er tatsächlich Auge in Auge mit ihm gestanden hatte, war alles so anders gewesen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Luke war nicht wütend auf ihn, er hegte keinen Groll. Er hatte ihn angesehen, traurig, müde, wissend. Und dann hatte er ihm verziehen. Einfach so. Und er hatte es ehrlich gemeint. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war.

Aber er war mehr als froh darüber. Ein Teil der Last, welche ihn seit Wochen bedrückte, war durch diese einfachen Worte und die einfache Geste einer Umarmung von ihm genommen worden. Er hatte einen Teil seiner Familie zurück. Er hatte wieder einen Onkel.

Doch Luke wollte ihnen nicht helfen, Snoke zu vernichten. Er glaubte sie waren zu schwach. Er glaubte, dass er, Ben, nicht in der Lage sein würde, die Waffe gegen seinen alten Meister zu erheben. Wusste er denn nicht, dass er erkannt hatte, welch Ungeheuer Snoke war? Dass er ihm sein Leben geraubt hatte?

Wusste Luke nicht, dass er, als er noch Kylo Ren gewesen war, seinen damaligen alten Meister, nämlich Luke selbst, niedergestreckt hätte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, hätte er nur die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt? Er konnte also sehr wohl zwischen jetzt und früher unterscheiden.

Und er kämpfte für das woran er glaubte.

Auch wenn er in der Vergangenheit an das Falsche geglaubt hatte.

Doch nun war alles anders. Nun glaubte er an...

Woran glaubte er?

Wieder beschlich ihn das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, denn er wusste nicht genau, was für ein Mensch er nun eigentlich war. Er war kein Ritter der Ren, kein Beherrscher der Dunklen Seite mehr. Aber er war auch kein Jedi. Er konnte nicht mehr dahin zurück. Er fühlte die Helle Seite in sich, doch er glaubte nicht, dass er es jemals wieder schaffen würde, sich ihr ganz hinzugeben. Er hing irgendwo zwischen den zwei Welten in der Luft und wusste nicht, was er war.

Doch musste er denn jemand sein? Konnte er nicht einfach _sein_? Endlich niemandem mehr Rechenschaft und seinen Dienst schulden?

Und nur mit Rey zusammen sein.

Das war es, was er wollte. Mit Rey zusammen sein, für immer in ihre Augen blicken, für immer ihren Körper neben seinem spüren. Ihr alles geben, was sie sich wünschte, und sie vor jeder Gefahr beschützen.

Sie zu beschützen bedeutete aber wiederum auch, Snoke zu vernichten. Es schien alles darauf hinauszulaufen. Irgendwo tief in seinem Bewusstsein wusste er, Snoke war begierig danach, sich Reys Fähigkeiten zunutze und zu Eigen zu machen, genauso wie er es einst mit ihm selbst gemacht hatte.

Das durfte nicht geschehen. Um nichts in der Welt würde er das zulassen. Er musste noch einmal mit Luke reden, ihm klar machen, dass es _unumgänglich_ war. Ihm klar machen, dass er sich über Bens Loyalität keine Sorgen machen musste.

Doch vorerst blieb er einfach nur liegen und atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein. Wie friedlich es hier war. Wie frei der Geist hier umherschweifen konnte.


	13. Betrübt

„Du sagst also du _liebst_ Ben?“, fragte Luke nach einer Weile. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte aus seiner Stimme ein gewisses Missfallen herauszuhören. Zumindest schien er skeptisch zu sein. Sie dachte daher einen Moment nach, bevor sie antwortete. Liebte sie ihn? Liebe war so ein grosses Wort. Sie war so unerfahren in diesen Dingen, dass sie nicht recht wusste, ab wann man jemanden _liebte_. Sie wusste nur, dass sie jedes Mal ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch spürte, wenn sie an Ben dachte, und ihr Körper wie Feuer brannte, wenn er sie berührte. Und dass sie ihm vom ersten Moment, vom ersten Blick in diese grossen, traurigen Augen an gnadenlos verfallen war.

„Ja, ja das tue ich“, antwortete sie schliesslich.

„Obwohl ihr euch erst vor einigen Wochen begegnet seid?“, forschte er weiter nach.

„Es war Schicksal“, erwiderte sie nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Und daran glaubte sie tatsächlich. Sie hatte auf die unmöglichste Art und Weise zu ihm gefunden, und dennoch hatten sich ihre Geschicke sogleich miteinander verknüpft und verbunden. Sie hatten beide einander nicht nur das Leben gerettet sondern auch das geschenkt, was sie immer gesucht hatten: Das Ende ihrer ständigen Einsamkeit.

Lukes Gesicht sah jedoch noch immer besorgt aus, und sie fragte sich, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, Rey“, sagte er schliesslich.

„Was meint Ihr?“, fragte sie.

Er seufzte hörbar. „Eure starken Gefühle können gefährlich werden. Sie können euch an einen dunklen Ort führen.“

„Aber haben Bens starken Gefühle für mich ihn nicht gerade aus der Dunkelheit befreit?“, hielt sie dagegen. Auch wenn sie dem Jedi-Meister nur ungern widersprach.

„Das mag so sein. Aber lass mich dir etwas über meinen Vater erzählen.“ Er machte eine Pause und wirkte plötzlich noch etwas älter. „Er war einst ein Jedi, bevor er zu Darth Vader wurde. Du musst wissen, den Jedi war jegliche Liebesbeziehung oder gar Eheschliessung absolut verboten. Um sich selbst und auch Andere zu schützen, war es ihnen nicht gestattet, ihr Herz an jemanden zu hängen. Verstehst du?“

Sie nickte.

„Anakin hat dieses Verbot jedoch missachtet“, fuhr er fort. „Er hatte eine Frau, Padmé, und er hat sie über alles geliebt. Doch er hat sie so sehr geliebt, dass er irgendwann nichts mehr fürchtete, als sie zu verlieren. Was denkst du was dann passiert ist?“

„Ich weiss es nicht“, flüsterte sie gebannt.

„Sein späterer Meister hat ihn mit dem Versprechen, dass er Padmé vor jeglichem Unbill und sogar vor dem Tod würde schützen können, zur Dunklen Seite verführt.“

„Das ist ja furchtbar! Ist das wirklich wahr? Hat das genügt, um ihn zu Darth Vader werden zu lassen?“

„Das war nicht der einzige Grund“, gab Luke zu. „Aber es war ein wichtiger Grund. Seine Liebe wurde von Raffgier überschattet. Lass nicht zu, dass einem von euch das passiert. Du darfst nichts in deinem Leben so sehr lieben, dass sein Verlust dir unerträglich erscheint.“

Sie hörte aufmerksam zu. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie sie sich fühlen würde, wenn Ben ihr wieder genommen würde. Und lag es nicht in der Natur der Sache, dass man für die Person, die man liebte, alles, wirklich alles tun würde? Genauso wie man es auch für seine Familie täte? Aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verstand sie den Sinn hinter Lukes Worten. Es gab eben doch Grenzen. Sie nahm sich fest vor, sich diesen Ratschlag zu Herzen zu nehmen und niemals zu vergessen. Niemals würde sie das Risiko eingehen, dass das Böse sie zu seinen Zwecken missbrauchen würde, egal wie hoch der Preis sein mochte. Laut sagte sie: „Ich werde daran denken.“

Er lächelte. „Nun mein Kind, genug von dem Geschwätz eines alten Mannes. Ich wollte dich auch gar nicht verängstigen.“ Dann stand er auf und deutete auf eine Bettstatt im hinteren Teil der Hütte. „Ich überlasse dir mein Bett. Leg dich hin, ruh dich aus. Ich werde gehen und mit Ben sprechen.“

„Danke“, sagte sie. Gehorsam stand sie auf, und begab sich zur Liege. Als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, war Luke bereits verschwunden.

 

Er fühlte, dass Luke zu ihm kam, noch bevor er ihn hören konnte. Seine Präsenz in der Macht war wirklich überaus stark. Noch stärker, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Noch stärker gar als jene von Snoke? Er war sich nicht sicher.

Der alte Jedi erreichte ihn schliesslich und setzte sich neben ihm nieder. Er blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus, doch er sagte nichts.

Je länger er bei ihm sass, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass er eine Art Strafe absass. Da Luke weiterhin schwieg, ergriff er schliesslich das Wort.

„Du hast Rey vor mir gewarnt, oder?“, bemerkte er leicht gereizt.

Luke drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihm und sah in betrübt an. „Vor euch beiden habe ich sie gewarnt. Dass ihr eure Gefühle nicht zur Obsession werden lassen sollt.“

„Ich glaube eher du vertraust _mir_ nicht. Du denkst ich würde wieder zur Dunklen Seite zurückkehren.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Stein auf und schleuderte ihn zum unsichtbaren Meer hinaus.

„Sei nicht so ein Hitzkopf“, tadelte ihn Luke. „Dem bist du doch längst entwachsen.“

„Du denkst ich habe zu viel _Vader_ in mir?“, fragte er herausfordernd.

Der alte Jedi schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. „Nein Ben, du hast nicht viel mit Anakin gemeinsam. Anakin war verbittert, wütend. Nie zufrieden. Ihr habt euch beide zu leicht von der Dunklen Seite verführen lassen. Du aber hattest andere Gründe...“ Er legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube du ähnelst zu sehr deinem Vater.“

Dieses letzte Wort dröhnte auf seltsame Art in seinen Ohren und hallte in seinem Herzen nach. Er sank etwas in sich zusammen. Luke packte ihn mit seiner anderen Hand sanft am Unterarm.

„Mein Sohn, deine Eltern lieben dich noch immer. Lauf nicht weg. Sie vermissen dich.“ Seine Stimme wurde eindringlicher. „Geh nach Hause.“

Er kämpfte mit sich selber, mit widerstrebenden Gefühlen, Scham und Angst, Reue und Sehnsucht. Tränen wollten sich in seine Augen stehlen. Seine Stimme würde ihm nicht gehorchen, also schüttelte er einfach nur den Kopf.

„Also schön“, sagte Luke nach einer Pause. „Was ist mit Rey? Dir ist klar, welche Stärke in ihr schlummert?“

Dankbar für diese Ablenkung hob er seinen Kopf. „Ja, das weiss ich“, sagte er nur.

„Und du hast es von Anfang an gewusst?“

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich hielt es für unwahrscheinlich und habe es daher zunächst als Einbildung abgetan.“

„Aber die Macht ist so stark in ihr. Das konntest du nicht ignorieren.“

„Sie wurde erst mit der Zeit so stark. Und ich habe es nicht ignoriert.“ Er fühlte sich zu unrecht kritisiert und das Gefühl, welches ihm der alte Jedi gab, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er zupfte an einem seiner Ärmel um sich abzulenken. Und dann dachte er nochmals zurück, an damals. Vor ein paar Wochen. Als er Rey kennenlernte. „Wenn immer ich in ihrer Nähe war spürte ich den Ruf der Hellen Seite ganz deutlich. Das war von Anfang an so. Deshalb konnte sie mich retten.“ Er schaute zu Luke hinüber, der interessiert zuhörte.

„Das ist beeindruckend. _Sie_ ist beeindruckend.“ Lukes blaue Augen leuchteten selbst im Dunkeln sichtbar auf.

Er nickte. Er war stolz auf sie. Selbst Luke fand sie erstaunlich und aussergewöhnlich.

Luke blickte für eine Weile wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihm und fragte: „Wie alt ist sie?“

Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich weiss es nicht“, sagte er dann. War das wichtig?

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wenn sie so eindeutig machtbegabt ist, weshalb war sie dann nicht auf meiner Akademie? Wir hätten sie doch finden müssen.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Galaxis ist gross. Jakku ist ziemlich weit draussen.“

„Jakku? Was für ein schrecklicher Ort für ein Kind.“ Luke schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und Tatooine war besser?“ Er war selber überrascht, dass er plötzlich beinahe neckisch klang.

Luke sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, bis er schliesslich leise lachte. „Du hast wohl Recht.“ Er strich sich über den Bart. „Rey braucht einen Lehrer“, sagte er schliesslich. „Einen richtigen Lehrer. Jemand, der ihr beibringt, ihre Stärke auszuschöpfen.“

„Und du denkst, du solltest diese Person sein?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

„Aber du hast es gedacht.“ Er sah seinen Onkel von der Seite an. „Du denkst ich bin dazu nicht gut genug.“

Luke blickte weiter ungerührt in die Nacht hinaus und sagte nichts. Er strahlte plötzlich eine solche Würde und Weisheit aus, dass Ben begann, seine Worte zu bereuen.

„Verzeih mir, Meister“, sagte er schliesslich, und er entschied sich bewusst, Luke mit diesem Titel anzusprechen. Es war eine Geste des Respektes. „Meine Fähigkeiten sind bescheiden im Vergleich zu deinem Wissen und deinen Fähigkeiten.“

Luke sah ihn weiterhin nicht an. „Du weisst bestimmt, dass ich mir eigentlich geschworen habe, nie wieder jemanden auszubilden.“

Er fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, denn er wusste, welche Begebenheit Luke zu diesem Entschluss hatte kommen lassen. Er war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht unumstösslich war.

Luke wandte sich ihm nun doch wieder zu. „Jeder Versuch, eine neue Jedi-Akademie aufzubauen wäre zwecklos. Auch wenn du nun wieder bei uns bist, Ben... Snoke wird immer einen Weg und Werkzeuge finden, jegliche Bestrebungen meinerseits zunichte zu machen. Er wird kein Aufleben des Jedi-Ordens zulassen.“

„Ein Grund mehr Snoke zu vernichten“

„Weshalb ist dir so viel daran gelegen?“, fragte Luke ihn ernsthaft.

Er musste darüber einen Moment nachdenken. Snoke anzugreifen, anstatt in der Defensive zu bleiben und sich ständig zu verstecken, war ursprünglich Reys Idee gewesen. Doch je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr glaubte er, dass es etwas war, was _er_ tun musste, etwas, das von seinem Schicksal vorbestimmt war. „Ich werde niemals wirklich zur Ruhe kommen können so lange er lebt“, sagte er schliesslich. „Ausserdem ist es auch zu Reys Schutz.“ Er sah Luke nun eindringlich an. „Snoke weiss um ihre Stärke und ich glaube, er will sie unbedingt zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Er wird sie jagen, Luke. Und das kann ich nicht zulassen.“

Luke hielt seinem Blick stand. „Das ist tatsächlich besorgniserregend. Weiss sie davon?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst es ihr sagen“, meine Luke. „Erzähl ihr alles. Je mehr sie weiss desto besser. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz.“

Er dachte über diese Worte nach und er wusste, dass Luke Recht hatte. Rey war so stark. Sie hatte sich ein Leben lang selber verteidigt. Er musste sie also warnen.

Doch das würde nicht genügen.

„Snoke ist mächtig. Er wird sich dennoch nehmen, was er will. Wir müssen...“

„Nein“, schnitt ihm Luke das Wort ab. „Wir können ihn nicht besiegen.“

„Doch – doch das könnten wir. Für uns, für Rey und mich. Aber auch für dich Luke, du könntest deine Akademie wieder aufbauen! Und bedenke wie viele Leben in der ganzen Galaxis wir durch seine Vernichtung retten könnten. In unserem Namen und in deren Namen flehe ich dich an Luke. Hilf uns. Du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung.“

 

Es war nun schon eine ganze Weile her seit Luke gegangen war und sie hatte sich hingelegt, doch sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie dachte an das Gespräch mit Luke zurück und fragte sich, ob er grundsätzlich etwas gegen ihre und Bens Beziehung hatte, oder ob er sie wirklich einfach nur warnen wollte. Warum musste immer alles gleich eine Gefahr bergen? Warum konnten die Dinge nicht unkompliziert sein? Ihr Leben auf Jakku war unkompliziert gewesen. Nicht einfach, nicht leicht, nicht bequem. Aber unkompliziert. Die Tage hatten sich aneinandergereiht, sie hatte Schrott gesammelt, gegessen, geschlafen. Seit sie von Jakku fort war und insbesondere seit sie von ihrer besonderen Begabung wusste war alles kompliziert geworden. In dieser neuen Welt konnten plötzlich jede Handlung und jeder Gedanke ungeahnte Konsequenzen haben. Und offenbar auch ihre Gefühle. Sie war kein normaler Mensch mehr und manchmal war ihr das nicht geheuer.

Was Luke wohl mit Ben besprach? Ob er ihm gegenüber dieselbe Warnung aussprach? Ob Ben wohl versuchte, ihn zu überreden ihnen vielleicht doch zu helfen?

Sie hörte ein Geräusch. Schritte. Dann ging die Tür und jemand betrat die Hütte. Es war nicht Luke, es war Ben. Sie hörte Stoff rascheln und das leise Geräusch von Stiefeln, die weggestellt wurden. Dann schlüpfte er zu ihr unter die Decke. Sie rückte etwas zur Seite um ihm mehr Platz zu gewähren, doch er zog sie sogleich wieder eng zu sich. Er war so stark. Sein Arm blieb um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und sie konnte jeden einzelnen seiner angespannten Muskeln spüren. Sein Atem streifte ihre Wange als er anfing, zärtlich ihren Hals zu küssen. Sie spürte eine Flamme durch ihren Körper schiessen wie von einer Triebwerkszündung und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihren Gliedern aus. Doch sie liess ihn nur ein paar Sekunden gewähren, dann schob sie ihn weg.

„Was ist?“, fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Nicht hier“, erklärte sie.

„Ach was.“ Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein! Luke kann uns doch hören. Ausserdem ist das _sein_ Bett, das wäre doch...“ Ihr viel kein Wort ein. Oder zu viele Wörter: Unangebracht, merkwürdig, abartig.

Ben zog sie noch etwas fester an sich aber dieses Mal küsste er nur ihren Haaransatz. „Wie ihr wünscht Mylady“, sagte er gespielt unterwürfig. Er bettete sein Gesicht an ihren Hals.

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen, Luke und du?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Er schwieg. Wie war das zu deuten? Wollte er etwas vor ihr geheim halten?

 

Er antwortete nicht sofort. Was sollte er sagen? Er wollte nicht darüber reden, wie Luke ihn gemassregelt hatte, und auch nicht darüber, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als Luke seine Eltern erwähnt hatte. Doch es kam ihm auch seltsam vor, Rey zu erzählen dass sie über _sie_ gesprochen hatten. Es blieb nur... Snoke.

„Ich habe noch einmal versucht, Luke umzustimmen“, sagte er schliesslich. „Doch er will uns nicht helfen. Er hält es für ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen.“

„Und was machen wir nun?“, fragte Rey.

„Ich weiss es nicht“, gab er zu. „Vorerst wohl hier bleiben. Ich wüsste nicht, wohin wir sonst fliegen sollten. Hier sind wir zumindest in Sicherheit.“

Rey schwieg, und ihm kam wieder in den Sinn, was Luke gesagt hatte.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen Rey. Es geht um Snoke.“ Er sah sie an, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit kaum ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte. „Er weiss um deine Stärke“, sagte er leise. Der Gedanke daran schnürte ihm unangenehm die Kehle zu. „Er will sie sich zunutze machen.“

„Wie?“, fragte Rey erschrocken.

„Er wird dich suchen und versuchen, auf seine Seite zu ziehen.“

Sie schluckte hörbar. „Niemals. Ich würde mich ihm niemals unterwerfen.“

 

Wie konnte er so etwas sagen. Eher würde sie sterben, als sich dem dunklen Anführer der Ersten Ordnung zu fügen.

„Ich weiss, ich weiss“, beruhigte sie Ben. Er strich über ihr Haar. „Aber Snoke weiss das nicht. Er glaubt, dass er jeden Willen brechen kann, dass er sich jede Person zu Untertan machen kann. Daher wird er dich jagen.“

Sie sah kaum sein Gesicht, aber sie konnte seinen Schmerz bei diesem Gedanken wahrnehmen. Er sah besorgt aus.

„Ich dachte es wäre gut, wenn du das weisst. Du sollst gewarnt sein“, fügte er hinzu.

Sie schwieg. Das war eine beunruhigende Neuigkeit. Einmal mehr wünschte sie sich ihr altes Leben zurück. Zugegeben, auch auf Jakku hatte es Gefahren gegeben, aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes. Eine Gefahr, grösser und bedrohlicher, als alles was sie bisher gekannt hatte. Gefährlicher, als alles, wovor Luke sie gewarnt hatte. Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie mächtig dieser Snoke war, aber wenn sie daran dachte, was er aus Ben gemacht hatte... Niemals, niemals würde sie zulassen, dass mit ihr das gleiche passierte!

„Was bedeutet das nun?“, fragte sie Ben.

„Ich werde dich beschützen Rey, komme was wolle“, versprach er ihr.

Sie fühlte, wie diese Worte ein ungeahntes Glücksgefühlt in ihr auslösten. Ja, das würde er, das wusste sie. Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass ihr jemand ein solches Versprechen gab. Und ihr wurde klar, dass sie genauso empfand.

„Und ich werde dich beschützen, Ben“, sagte sie daher. Ihre Stimme klang fest entschlossen, und genauso entschlossen war auch ihr Herz. Sie würde kämpfen wie ein Nexu wenn irgendjemand versuchen würde, Ben etwas zu tun. Ihr kam wieder das Gespräch mit Luke in den Sinn. Sie war sich plötzlich absolut sicher: Sie liebte Ben. Sie trug dieses Gefühl nicht nur tief in ihrem Herzen, es schien ihren ganzen Körper zu erfüllen. Sie fühlte es. Sie atmete es.

Sie schob ihr Gesicht noch etwas näher zu ihm hin und rieb ihre Nase an seinem Ohr. Dann flüsterte sie: „Ich liebe dich.“

Er drehte ihr sein Gesicht zu und sie konnte sein breites, ehrliches Lächeln beinahe mehr spüren als dass sie es sah. Er legte seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange.

„Ich dich auch.“


	14. Getrieben

Er kickte mit seinem Stiefel gegen einen Stein und sah zu, wie er über die Klippe und zum Meer hinaus flog. Er war dieses Ortes so überdrüssig. Jeden Tag dieselben grauen Felsen, dasselbe graue Meer, derselbe von grauen Wolken verhangene Himmel. Und dieselbe, beharrliche Antwort von Luke auf die Frage, ob er ihnen helfen würde.

 _Nein_.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sich sein Onkel weiterhin weigerte, in diesem Kampf an ihrer Seite zu stehen. Aber er konnte die Angelegenheit auch nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Er wollte Snoke vernichten. Er _würde_ Snoke vernichten. Auch ohne Luke. Er musste es einfach tun. Er musste es tun um Rey zu beschützen. Das war für ihn das Wichtigste überhaupt. Daher dachte er immer wieder darüber nach, wie sie an Snoke herankommen könnten. Es musste irgendeinen Weg geben. Irgendeinen Trick.

Der Gedanke daran liess ihm keine Ruhe. Seine Ungeduld wuchs. Jeden Tag etwas mehr, bis ihm schliesslich das Einschlafen abends schwer fiel. Doch der Wille, Snoke ein für allemal zu beseitigen trieb ihn immer weiter an.

Es musste einen Weg geben.

 

Sie überwand das letzte Stück Weg, den Hügel hinauf zur Klippe, und sie sah ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Da stand Ben, und blickte mürrisch zur See hinaus. Sie waren nun schon seit etlichen Wochen hier, doch in letzter Zeit hatte sich seine Laune zusehends verschlechtert. Seine Augen nahmen oft diesen dunklen, unergründlichen Ausdruck an, und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine kleine Falte. Sie wusste was ihn umtrieb. Er dachte ständig daran, wie sie gegen Snoke vorgehen konnten. Sie redeten oft darüber, wenn Luke nicht dabei war. Und in letzter Zeit hatte sich sogar so etwas wie ein Plan herauskristallisiert. Doch Bens Unruhe war nicht gelindert worden.

Und immer öfter verkroch er sich hier oben auf der windigen Klippe, trat nach Steinen oder starrte einfach nur aufs Meer hinaus.

„Es werden bald keine Steine mehr übrig sein“, stellte sie nüchtern fest, als sie ihn erreichte.

Er blickte zu ihr und sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Kiefer aufeinander pressten. Sie _wusste_ er war nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab. Sie würde sich keinesfalls einem düsteren Brüten hingeben wie er. Wortlos hielt sie ihm ein Essenspaket hin.

 

Er schielte auf das in Papier eingewickelte Essen, das Rey ihm hinhielt, und nahm es schliesslich widerwillig entgegen. Ihm war nicht nach essen zumute. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal gegessen hatte und es war ihm auch egal. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wusste Rey _genau_ wann er die letzte Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte und würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er sich verpflegt hatte.

Er schlug das Papier auf und zum Vorschein kam eines von Lukes gefüllten Broten. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und biss ab. Gemüse und geräucherter Fisch. Wo Luke auf dieser felsigen Insel immer wieder Zutaten für ihr Essen auftrieb war ihm schleierhaft. Was er ihnen jeweils anbot war so völlig anders, als was Ben sich gewohnt war. Er war so viele Jahre ein Teil der Ersten Ordnung gewesen, wo Essen kein Genuss war, sondern allein der Nahrungsaufnahme diente. Militärnahrung. Künstliches Essen. Maximaler Nährwertgehalt bei maximaler Haltbarkeit. Effizienz. Er hatte vergessen wie Dinge schmeckten, dass Nahrung zubereitet wurde, dass es Dinge wie Gemüse, Fleisch, Suppe und Brot gab. Die Speisen, welche sie von Luke bekamen, waren das pure Gegenteil. Sie waren echt. Nichts daran war künstlich. Luke _kochte_.

Er nahm noch einen Bissen. Eigentlich war das ziemlich gut. Auf eine ganz grundlegende Art befriedigend. Er nahm sich vor, das Essen nicht mehr so zu vernachlässigen.

 

Sie war sehr zufrieden, dass Ben ohne Widerspruch ass. Sie setzte sich einige Meter von ihm entfernt ebenfalls auf den Boden und sah ihm zu. Nach einigen Minuten wandte sie sich ab, und begann mit Hilfe der Macht einige Steine vom Boden aufzuheben und versuchte, sie aufeinander zu türmen. Dies war eine der Übungen, welche ihr Ben bereits auf Dagobah gezeigt hatte. Sie war bereits ziemlich gut darin, wie sie zufrieden feststellte. Sie glaubte aber nicht, dass sie grössere Gegenstände bewegen konnte, auch wenn Ben ihr tadelnd erklärt hatte, dass Grösse oder Gewicht keinen Unterschied machten. Sie wagte es dennoch nicht, es zu versuchen. Stattdessen versuchte sie kleine Kunststücke. Jetzt wollte sie drei Steine einander umkreisen lassen, doch es war nicht so einfach. Einer plumpste zu Boden.

 

Er beobachtete Rey dabei, wie sie mit den Steinen jonglierte, und musste leise lachen, als sie die Kontrolle über einen davon verlor. Sie war begabt, keine Frage. Aber sie war ungeduldig und ungestüm. Ihre unbändige Energie half ihr im Lichtschwertkampf – ebenso wie die jahrelange Erfahrung mit dem Kampfstab, welche sie sich auf Jakku angeeignet hatte. Übungen jedoch, welche den Umgang mit der Macht trainierten und ruhige Konzentration erforderten, waren nicht ihr Ding.

Er hatte daher beschlossen, sich auf ihre Stärken zu konzentrieren. Sie trainierten schon seit Wochen das Lichtschwertduell. Er war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Fortschritt. Nachdem Luke ihr sein altes Lichtschwert gewissermassen geschenkt hatte, und sie sich endlich als rechtmässige Besitzerin gefühlt hatte, hatte sie sich mit dieser für sie neuen Waffe auf eine bemerkenswerte Art angefreundet und verbunden. _Ganz wie ein Jedi_. Irgendwann würde sie eine grosse Kämpferin werden, und selbst ihn übertreffen, dessen war er sich sicher.

 

Sie wusste, dass Ben sie beobachtete, aber sie beschloss ihn zu ignorieren. Sie griff nach einem der Steine und drehte ihn in ihrer Hand hin und her. Wie so oft schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihrer Vision von Takodana. Nach all den Wochen liess sie ihr noch immer keine Ruhe. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Luke darin eine tiefere Bedeutung erblicken würde und hatte ihm jedes Detail geschildert.

Seine Deutung war aber eher vage geblieben. Er schien zu glauben, dass all die Szenen, welche sie gesehen hatte, die Vergangenheit abbildeten. Durch das Lichtschwert hätte die Macht zu ihr gesprochen. Sie hätte versucht, ihr durch Hinweise aus der Vergangenheit einen Weg in die Zukunft zu weisen. Eine Zukunft, in der sie lernen würde, sich von der Macht leiten zu lassen, und all die schlimmen Ereignisse früheren Tagen würden unbedeutend werden. Für sie. Für Ben. Für Luke.

Er war überzeugt dass es der Wille der Macht war, dass sie dieses Lichtschwert führte, und das Erbe der Jedi antrat. Sie konnte das nicht wirklich glauben. Wie konnte sie Luke und Anakin Skywalker beerben? Sie, ein Niemand? Doch Luke hatte abgewinkt, und ihr erklärt, dass nicht Verwandtschaft und Herkunft bestimmten, wer man war, sondern wie man lebte, wie man handelte. _Deine Taten bestimmen, was für ein Mensch du bist_ , hatte er gesagt. Wie so oft zeugten diese Worte von seinem tiefen Verständnis für die Welt, seine Erfahrung, seine Weisheit. Und sie nahm sich vor, nichts davon zu vergessen. Sie fühlte sich ausserdem dieses Lichtschwertes endlich würdig, und entwickelte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung eine innige Bindung zu der Waffe. Sie trug sie immer bei sich, und sie gab ihr ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sie wurde zu einer Art Talisman, einem Identitätsstifter. Sie war Rey, Trägerin des Lichtschwertes der Skywalkers, und sie würde immer für das Gute kämpfen.

 

Er sah, dass Rey in Gedanken versank. Er wusste, sie war nicht so ein grüblerischer Typ wie er selbst. Nichtsdestotrotz zwangen die Ereignisse der jüngeren Vergangenheit sie dazu, über vieles nachzudenken. Und Luke trug noch das seinige dazu bei. Wenn er sich auch weiterhin strikte weigerte, Rey zu unterweisen, so teilte er doch gerne sein Wissen mit ihr – in philosophischen Dingen, weltanschaulich, was das Wesen der Macht betraf; nicht jedoch den Umgang mit ihr.

Er schaute Rey noch etwas länger zu, wie sie nachdenklich den Stein in ihrer Hand wägte. Er selber betrachtete die Zeit des Nachdenkens und Planens als endgültig vorüber. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren war eine Entscheidung gefällt worden. Es war Zeit zu handeln. Er stand auf.

Als er neben Rey trat legte sie den Stein ab und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie schaute ihn an, und der Wind, welcher vom Meer hinaufwehte, blies ihr einige lose Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir etwas tun“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Rey nickte langsam. „Ja, das glaube ich auch.“

Er wandte sich dem Weg zu und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Du meinst jetzt sofort?“, rief Rey ihm nach.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wozu noch Zeit verlieren?“, fragte er. Doch es war eine rein rhetorische Frage.

Rey schwieg und kam stattdessen auf ihn zu. Als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, rang er sich zu einem Lächeln durch und liess ihr schliesslich den Vortritt. Zufrieden folgte er ihr den Hügel hinunter.

 

Er meinte es also ernst. Sie würden das wirklich machen. Jetzt, da sie die Siedlung erreicht hatten und begannen ihre Sachen zu packen, wurde ihr das erst so richtig bewusst. Ihr Herz schlug etwas schneller.

In diesem Moment betrat Luke die Hütte. „Ihr brecht auf?“, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Es ist Zeit“, antwortete Ben ohne aufzusehen.

Rey hielt jedoch inne und drehte sich zu Luke um. Sein Blick war bereits zu ihr gewandert und sie sah darin seinen Kummer. Er trat neben sie.

„Wollt ihr wirklich so leichtsinnig euer Leben wegwerfen?“

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ihr war klar, dass ihr Vorhaben gefährlich war. Aber sie sah auch eine reale Chance auf Erfolg. Daher schwieg sie.

Luke nahm ihre Hand. „Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe. Sei vorsichtig. Sei wachsam. Lass dich von deinen Gefühlen leiten.“ Er schaffte es, ihr ein gequältes Lächeln zu schenken.

Dann liess er ihre Hand los und wandte sich wieder zu Ben. „Nutzt seine Schwäche zu eurem Vorteil. Er ist sich seiner zu sicher.“

Sie sah wie Ben vage nickte.

Dann verliessen sie zu dritt die Hütte. Sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie sich von Luke verabschieden sollte. Es fiel ihr schwer. Wenn er doch nur mitkommen würde. Schliesslich stand sie vor ihm und schluckte gegen den Kloss in ihrem Hals an. Luke drückte sie in einer väterlichen Umarmung an sich. „Wir sehen uns wieder“, versprach sie ihm.

Er nickte nur, und liess sie schliesslich gehen.

Schweigend ging sie hinter Ben her aus dem Hüttendorf hinaus. Luke blickte ihnen nach. Der Wind pfiff um die Felsen.

Es ging los. 

*** 

Sie schreckte hoch. Das stete Summen des Hyperraumantriebes hatte sie einmal mehr einnicken lassen, und sie war in einen unangenehmen Traum geglitten, auch wenn sie sich nun, da sie wach war, plötzlich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, was es gewesen war. Sie rieb sich die Augen und sah sich um. Sie sass im Pilotensessel des alten Kreuzers. Das Leuchten des Hyperraumes lag um sie ausgebreitet.

Da betrat Ben das Cockpit. Er setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihr, nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste sie sanft.

„Du hast wieder schlecht geträumt?“ Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiss nicht genau.“

Er sah sie besorgt an. „Ich habe dich gehört.“

Sie senkte ihren Blick. „Entschuldige“, murmelte sie. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht entschuldigen musste. Sie sah Ben wieder an. „Ich glaube ich habe wieder von meiner Familie geträumt“, erklärte sie.

„Handeln alle deine Albträume von deiner Familie?“

Sie nickte. „Ja, schon. Es geht immer darum, dass sie mich verlassen oder mir weggenommen werden, und ich bin ganz allein.“ Sie zog ihre Knie zu sich und umschlang sie mit den Armen. Darüber zu sprechen liess sie wieder traurig werden. „Ich fühle mich so verloren“, fuhr sie fort. „Ich hatte immer daran geglaubt, dass sie zurückkommen würden. Entgegen jeder Vernunft. Doch mir wurde klar gemacht, dass ich einer Illusion nachhing.“

Ben strich ihr aufmunternd über den Arm. „Es liegt in unserer Natur zu hoffen.“

Sie sah ihn an. „Aber meine Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen. Ich habe keine Familie. Niemanden.“

Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und sah sie entschlossen an. „Dann bin ich deine Familie.“

„Das ist nicht dasselbe.“ Sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, denn sie war sehr dankbar für seine Worte. Aber es war nun mal wirklich nicht dasselbe.

„Es wird irgendwann dasselbe sein“, sagte er nur. Dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

Er hatte womöglich Recht. Sie lächelte dankbar. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nie getrennt würden. Allein der Gedanke daran schien ihr unerträglich.

 

Er wünschte sich dass es mehr geben würde, was er für Rey tun konnte. Alles was er sich wünschte war, sie glücklich zu machen. Doch er verstand, dass es sie traurig machte nicht zu wissen, wer ihre Eltern gewesen waren und weshalb sie sie auf Jakku zurückgelassen hatten. Wenn aber wenigstens die schlechten Träume enden würden. Es musste schrecklich sein, dieselben verstörenden Szenen immer und immer wieder zu durchleben. Er selber konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals Albträume erlitten zu haben, aber das hing wohl auch damit zusammen, dass er ganz generell seine Träume nie bewusst wahrnahm.

„Wir sind bald da“, sagte er nach einem Blick auf den Schirm des Navigationscomputers. „Machen wir uns bereit.“

Rey nickte. Sie reichte ihm ihr Lichtschwert.

„Hast du Angst?“, fragte er sie.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ein wenig. Ich hoffe nur dass das funktioniert.“

„Das wird es“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war hatte er aber selbst seine Zweifel. Ihr Plan bestand darin, dass er so tun würde als wäre er noch immer Kylo Ren, Meister der Ritter von Ren, dem es gelungen war, eine flüchtige Gefangene aufzugreifen. Sie wollten Snoke austricksen um an ihn heran zu kommen. Doch das konnte auch misslingen. Sie konnten auffliegen. Er spürte einen Kloss in seinem Hals. Trotzig presste er die Kiefer aufeinander. Sie würden nicht auffliegen. Sie mussten lediglich irgendwie in Snokes Audienzsaal gelangen. Dort würden ihnen nur noch eine Handvoll Sturmtruppler und Snoke gegenüberstehen. Machbar. Oder?

Er stand auf und versteckte Reys Lichtschwert unter seiner Robe. Es half nichts, jetzt noch Zweifel zu haben. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Sie waren da. Der Navigationscomputer bestätigte dies mit einem akustischen Signal.

„Lass mich ans Steuer“, sagte er, während er seine Handschuhe anzog. Rey stand ebenfalls auf und überliess ihm den Pilotensessel. Statt auf den Platz des Copiloten setzte sie sich auf einen Sessel direkt hinter ihm, verborgen im Schatten.

Er liess den Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum springen. Vor ihnen wurde ein schwärzlicher Planet rasch grösser. Die Basis. Er selbst wusste nicht einmal, wie der Planet hiess, jeder nannte ihn immer nur ‚die Basis’. Keinerlei Leben regte sich hier. Dies schien ganz nach Snokes Geschmack zu sein, denn auf keinem seiner Kommandostützpunkte verbrachte er mehr Zeit als hier. Er hatte eine regelrechte Festung ins verbrannte Gestein treiben lassen, welche inzwischen die Ausmasse einer kleinen Stadt angenommen hatte. Alle Fäden der Ersten Ordnung liefen hier zusammen, auch wenn Snoke eigentlich bestrebt war, eine dezentrale Organisation aufrechtzuerhalten.

Sie näherten sich, und er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Zwei TIE Jäger flogen auf sie zu und flankierten ihr Schiff schliesslich. Eine normale Vorgehensweise. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Das Komm begann zu blinken und er öffnete den Kanal.

„Nicht autorisierter Anflug. Identifizieren Sie sich.“ Es war eine barsche Männerstimme.

Er verzog angewidert den Mund und hoffte, dass seine Stimme dadurch einschüchternder klingen würde. „Kylo Ren. Ich bin unterwegs zum Obersten Anführer.“

„Kylo Ren. Authentifizieren Sie sich“, verlangte die Stimme aus dem Komm.

„Sie wagen es meine Identität anzuzweifeln?“, schnaubte er. Die Widerwärtigkeit der Stimme aus dem Komm liess es ihm zunehmend leichter fallen, in seine alte Rolle zu schlüpfen. Allerdings vermisste er seine Maske schmerzlich. Wie viel einfacher wäre das bevorstehende Täuschungsmanöver, wenn sein Gesicht verborgen und seine Stimme verzerrt wäre. Er würde sich zusammenreissen müssen. Immer daran denken. Er war Kylo Ren. Er war Kylo Ren.

„Lord Ren“, meldete sich nach langen Sekunden eine Frauenstimme. „Verzeihen sie die Verzögerung. Landung freigegeben in Hangar 7B.“

Er sparte sich eine Antwort und schaltete das Komm aus. Nachdem er Kurs auf besagten Hangar genommen hatte, wandte er sich zu Rey um. „Es wird funktionieren“, sagte er einmal mehr. Es musste funktionieren.

Sie standen schliesslich auf, als der Kreuzer in den Traktorstrahl des Hangars eingeklinkt war und langsam zum Landungsdeck geleitet wurde. Er sah, wie sich um den Landeplatz zahlreiche Sturmtruppler formierten, die Blaster im Anschlag. Nicht unbedingt ein gutes Zeichen. Doch er zwang sich, sich weiterhin keine Sorgen zu machen.

Langsam gingen sie zum Ausgang. Er fühlte Reys Nervosität und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sollte ich keine Handschellen tragen?“, fragte sie ihn.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind keine an Bord. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Man wird auch so glauben, dass du meine Gefangene bist.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Entschuldige falls ich dich da draussen etwas rau anfasse.“

Rey lächelte. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Alles soll schliesslich echt wirken.“

Er lächelte ebenfalls. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr, und sie sprachen sich gegenseitig mit einem hingebungsvollen Kuss Mut zu.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich wieder, als ein sanftes Beben ankündigte, dass das Schiff aufgesetzt hatte. Sie tauschten ein letztes Lächeln. Dann betätigte er den Hebel und die Landerampe senkte sich langsam zum Boden.


	15. Ausgetrickst

Sie blieben vor einer hohen Tür stehen. Rey konnte spüren wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug. Hinter sich hörte sie das Knirschen von Rüstungen. Sechs Sturmtruppler hatten sie hierher begleitet. Es war kein Herführen gewesen, kein Bewachen. Dies war eine persönliche Eskorte für Kylo Ren. Die Täuschung funktionierte.

Nun standen sie also vor dieser Tür. Sie wusste instinktiv, was dahinter lag. Die beiden Wachen vor ihnen traten zur Seite. Ihre Rüstungen waren schwarz, und ihre wallenden Umhänge hatten eine feurig rote Unterseite.

Die Tür glitt auf.

Bens Griff um ihren Ellbogen wurde etwas fester. Als sie verstohlen zu ihm hinüber blickte konnte sie in seinem Gesicht keinerlei Gefühlsregung erkennen. Sein Kopf war hoch erhoben, sein Blick fest, sein Ausdruck entschlossen. Was sie sah war Kylo Ren, durch und durch, nichts von Ben war in diesem Mann zu erkennen. Eine Sekunde lang fragte sie sich, ob dies wirklich eine Täuschung war, die Snoke galt, oder ob vielleicht sie selbst gerade in eine fürchterliche Falle getappt war. Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Ben schob sie vorwärts und sie betraten den Audienzsaal des Obersten Anführers Snoke. Die Tür schloss sich sofort wieder. Vor ihr tat sich ein grosser, kuppelförmiger Raum auf. Die Wände waren aus dem nackten Stein gehauen und unverputzt. Durch Löcher in der Decke fielen silberne Lichtstreifen und konzentrierten sich auf einen Punkt in der Mitte des Saales. Dort befand sich auf einem niedrigen Podium ein grosser, dem Aussehen nach ebenfalls aus Stein gemeisselter Thron. Snoke sass darin. Sein Anblick liess sie leer schlucken. Er sah aus wie ein Geist, wie ein Dämon aus einem schlimmen Albtraum. Seine weisse Haut schimmerte im Licht, das durch die Decke fiel. Sein haarloses Haupt war seltsam entstellt und seine Augen blieben in ihren dunklen Höhlen verborgen. Dennoch konnte sie ihr bösartiges Blitzen erkennen. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob Snoke ein menschliches Wesen war, oder doch etwas ganz anderes. Unwillkürlich dachte sie, dass dies etwa dem entsprach, was sie einst unter Kylo Rens Helm vermutet hatte (wie unrecht sie gehabt hatte).

Sie blieben direkt vor Snoke stehen und sie wagte es kaum, zu ihm aufzusehen. Selbst sitzend schien er ihr riesig zu sein. Zur vollen Grösse aufgerichtet musste er so gross wie Chewbacca sein. Mindestens.

„Kylo Ren“, ergriff Snoke das Wort. Seine Stimme war seltsam rau und säuselnd. Er gestikulierte mit seiner dürren Hand in ihre Richtung. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du es wagst hier aufzutauchen.“

„Oberster Anführer“, antwortete Ben in respektvollem Ton. Er senkte den Kopf zur Andeutung einer Verneigung. „Ich habe das Mädchen. Ich habe sie hergebracht wie Ihr befohlen habt.“

„Vor _Monaten_!“, warf ihm Snoke entgegen und schlug mit der Faust auf die Lehne seines Thrones.

Ben liess sich nicht beirren. „Ich habe ausserdem Skywalker...“

„Schweig!“, brüllte Snoke. Dann lehnte er sich vor und etwas, was möglicherweise ein Lächeln war, verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer noch schrecklicheren Fratze. „Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm, Ren? Oder sollte ich eher sagen... _Ben_.“ Ein höhnisches Lachen schüttelte den hageren Körper unter der schweren Robe.

Plötzliche Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Schon tauchten aus der Dunkelheit hinter Snoke vier schwarz gekleidete, maskierte Gestalten auf. Zwei von ihnen waren mit Lichtschwertern bewaffnet. Um sie herum schienen sich plötzlich die Wände zu bewegen. Aus dem undeutlichen Flirren wurden Sturmtruppler. Einer nach dem anderen traten sie heran, ihre Blastermündungen direkt auf sie und Ben gerichtet. Das waren nicht nur die üblichen Wachen. Das war eine Falle.

„Du Narr dachtest, du könntest mir etwas vormachen“, schnurrte Snoke. Dann wandte er sich angewidert ab und wedelte mit seiner bleichen Hand. „Bringt sie fort.“

Die dunklen Gestalten durchsuchten sie beide unsanft. Sie nahmen Ben die Lichtschwerter ab und händigten sie Snoke aus. Dann bugsierte man sie in Richtung Ausgang.

 

Man schleppte sie zu den Zellblocks. Er wusste, jeder Widerstand war zwecklos. Ein dutzend Sturmtruppler trabten hinter ihm und Morak her. Morak, ein Ritter der Ren, einst sein Gefährte im Kampf, nun sein Gefängniswärter. Morak, der ihn behandelte als wäre er ein Spion des Widerstandes, nicht wie einen alten Freund. Er schob ihn unsanft durch die Gänge und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

Man warf ihn schliesslich in eine der kleinen Arrestzellen. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Zischen und Klicken, und er blieb im Dunkeln zurück. In einem plötzlichen Wutausbruch stürzte er sich auf die Tür und hämmerte mit aller Gewalt dagegen, bis die Haut an den Kanten seiner Hände aufplatzte und das Blut in seine Ärmel rann. Er schrie. Dann sank er zu Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Was hatte er getan?

 

Bis zuletzt versuchte sie sich zu wehren, doch der schwarz verhüllte Mann liess seinen Griff um ihren Oberarm nur noch fester werden, bis er sie schliesslich unsanft in eine dunkle Zelle stiess. Ben hatte man in eine völlig andere Richtung geschleppt. Sie wurden getrennt eingesperrt. So weit voneinander entfernt wie nur möglich.

Als die Tür sich zischend schloss fand sie sich von Dunkelheit umschlossen. Sie tastete sich der Wand entlang bis sie eine Liege fand, und setzte sich hin. Wieder einmal war sie eine Gefangene der Ersten Ordnung.

Was sollte sie tun?

 

Er konnte nichts tun. Seine hilflosen Versuche, gegen Wut und Verzweiflung anzukämpfen, gab er bald auf. Sie frassen sich in sein Herz und in seine Seele. Nicht so sehr um seinetwillen sondern vor allem wegen Rey. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, was Snoke ihr möglicherweise antun – oder antun lassen – würde. Der Oberste Anführer kannte keine Gnade, und um ein Ziel zu erreichen waren ihm alle Mittel recht. Er würde versuchen, Rey auf seine Seite zu ziehen, zur Not mit Gewalt.

Er rieb sich die Stirn. Das Blut an seinen Händen war längst getrocknet. Seine Beine begannen vom langen verschränkten Sitzen zu schmerzen. Schwankend stand er auf. Es war noch immer stockdunkel in der Zelle. Er ging ein paar vorsichtige Schritte und erreichte eine Pritsche. Er setzte sich. Seine Beine protestierten mit einem unangenehmen Kribbeln gegen die plötzlich wieder ungehindert funktionierende Blutversorgung und er massierte seine Waden. Mit aufeinandergepressten Kiefern dachte er daran, wie er selbst einst Gefangene in solche Arrestzellen verfrachtet hatte. Nie wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass er selbst sich einmal auf der anderen Seite der verriegelten Tür wiederfinden könnte. Und er wusste, es gab keinen Weg hinaus. Er wusste auch, was weiter geschehen würde. Nämlich nichts. Man würde ihn in dieser Zelle in absoluter Dunkelheit vor sich hin schmoren lassen, tagelang, wochenlang. Es war eine hinterhältige Methode der psychischen Folter. Isolation und Dunkelheit kochten Jeden früher oder später weich. Doch in seinem Fall war dies gar nicht Snokes Ziel. Er wusste, der Oberste Anführer würde nur noch zwei Dinge von ihm wollen: Entweder würde er sich für seinen Verrat rächen – oder er würde ihn als Werkzeug missbrauchen um Rey seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.

 

Niemals würde sie sich Snokes Willen beugen, das schwor sie sich. Ihr wurde mit der Zeit klar, dass diese Zelle nicht zufällig so klein und stockdunkel war. Hier wurden der Wille und der Kampfgeist von Gefangenen gebrochen. Es gab nichts zu sehen, nichts zu tun. Das einzige, was die Dunkelheit durchbrach, war eine kleine Luke, welche sich manchmal öffnete und ein Tablett mit Nahrung und Wasser präsentierte. Das Tablett leuchtete schwach, so dass man sich sein Essen wenigstens nicht ertasten musste. Es war aber nie viel Nahrung, nur ein kleiner Happen, gerade so viel dass man daran erinnert wurde, wie hungrig man war. Nach einiger Zeit verschwand es wieder und die Luke schloss sich.

Doch sie würde sich nicht so schnell aufgeben. Manchmal nahm sie die leeren Becher und Teller, und übte damit das Jonglieren mittels der Macht. Sie wollte wenigstens so viel trainieren wie sie konnte. Manchmal machte sie auch Kraftübungen oder übte den Handstand. Sie hatte auch versucht, durch die Macht zu erspüren, wo Ben sich befand, und ob es ihm gut ging. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Es war, als wäre um die Zelle eine unsichtbare Mauer in der Macht errichtet, welche sie nicht durchdringen konnte.

 

Er konnte selbst mit der Macht die Enge der Zelle nicht durchdringen. Es war frustrierend. Ständig fragte er sich, ob es Rey gut ging. Er hoffte, dass sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen um ihn machte.

Die Zeit verging. Es geschah nichts, abgesehen von der unregelmässig angebotenen Verpflegung. Er wusste, dass das Tablett mit Essen nicht in festen Intervallen in die Zelle geschoben wurde. Dies sollte verhindern, dass der Gefangene daran ablesen konnte, wie viel Zeit verging. Das gelang auch ziemlich gut, er verlor tatsächlich langsam sein Zeitgefühl.

Dann, etwa am zweiten oder dritten Tag der Gefangenschaft gingen unvermittelt die Lichter in der Zelle an. Er hatte gerade auf der Pritsche gesessen und vor sich in gebrütet, und nun blinzelte er gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit an. Seine Augen schmerzten. Ein Klicken, und die Tür glitt auf. Jemand betrat die Zelle. Ein Mann in schneidiger Offiziersuniform, die roten Haare akkurat zurückgekämmt wie immer.

„Sieh an wen wir hier haben“, spöttelte General Hux. „Wie ich hörte benutzt du wieder deinen Geburtsnamen, _Ben Solo_.“ Sein Gesicht war so angewidert verzogen, als hätte er in eine saure Frucht gebissen.

Er schwieg, selbst wenn es ihn grosse Mühe kostete, auf die Provokation nicht einzugehen. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass der General in duzte, machte ihn rasend. Doch egal was er sagte oder tat, es würde nichts bringen.

„Nicht sehr gesprächig, ja?“ fuhr Hux ungerührt fort. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, deiner Exekution beizuwohnen, _Solo_.“ Er betonte den Namen unnötig, und einer seiner Mundwinkel verzog sich zu so etwas wie einem Lächeln.

Er schwieg weiter beharrlich, und versuchte dem General keine Beachtung zu schenken. Das schien Hux ungemein zu missfallen. Er kam noch einen Schritt näher und beugte sich etwas zu ihm.

„Das Mädchen, das du mitgebracht hast... Eine wahre Augenweide“, sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich frage mich, ob ich ihr auch einmal einen Besuch absta...“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Ben war innert einer Millisekunde auf den Beinen und schlug Hux mit der Faust ins Gesicht, so dass dieser einige Schritte rückwärts taumelte. Sofort stürmte eine Wache in die Zelle und hielt ihm einen Blaster unter das Kinn.

Hux bewegte seinen Kiefer etwas, so als wollte er sehen ob er nicht gebrochen war. Dann lächelte er wieder hämisch. „Da haben wir ihn also, deinen Schwachpunkt. _Solo._ “ Er spuckte den Namen geradezu aus. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte aus der Zelle. Die Wache folgte ihm, und nachdem die Tür sich geschlossen hatte verlöschten auch die Lichter. Die Dunkelheit umfing ihn wieder.

_Oh Rey, ich hoffe sie tun dir nichts._

 

Sie war insgeheim überrascht, dass sie völlig unbehelligt blieb. Sie hatte sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet, doch nichts geschah. Allerdings musste sie sich auch in Erinnerung rufen, wovor Ben sie gewarnt hatte. Snoke wollte sie als Verbündete. Er würde ihr also nichts tun, sondern versuchen, sie zu manipulieren. Womöglich musste sie sich noch auf eine lange, einsame Haft einstellen. Doch schon jetzt verlor sie langsam jegliches Zeitgefühl und wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie sich schon in dieser Zelle befand. Stunden, Tage, Wochen, alles verschwamm und verschmolz zu einem Brei aus Verzweiflung und Resignation.

 

Die Zeit schleppte sich dahin. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wieder etwas geschah. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie seit fünf oder sechs Tagen in Haft gewesen waren, als man sie schliesslich wieder vor Snoke zerrte. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Moment früher oder später kommen würde, war aber dennoch überrascht, dass es so schnell ging. Was immer der Oberste Anführer auch vor hatte, er war ungeduldig es endlich zu tun. Es _konnte_ nichts Gutes sein.

„Wie schön euch wiederzusehen“, spottete Snoke, als sie schliesslich vor ihm aufgestellt wurden. Er stand auf und streckte theatralisch seine Hände aus. Er hielt ihre Lichtschwerter in je einer davon. „Wie sich herausgestellt hat, habt ihr mir ein äusserst interessantes Artefakt mitgebracht“, schnurrte er, während er seine Rechte noch etwas höher hob. Der Stahl von Reys Lichtschwert leuchtete im fahlen Licht wie blankes Silber. „Weiss Skywalker, dass seine Waffe von Schrottsammler-Abschaum gestohlen wurde?“, fragte er und richtete seine schwarzen Augen auf Rey. Sie reckte trotzig ihr Kinn, blieb jedoch stumm.

Ben presste die Lippen aufeinander. Snoke versuchte sie zu provozieren. Es kostete ihn Kraft, auf dieses Spiel nicht einzugehen. Doch er musste ruhig bleiben. Snoke _wollte_ , dass er irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tat. Also liess er sich nichts anmerken. Aber er kochte innerlich.

Als Snoke sah, dass er mit seinen verbalen Herausforderungen nur seine Zeit vergeudete, verdüsterte sich seine Mine. „Ich sollte euch beide töten lassen“, stellte er fest, und jegliche Häme war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. „Allerdings ist einer von euch dazu viel zu wertvoll.“

Sie blieben beide weiterhin stumm. Er wusste, dass Snoke damit Rey meinte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. _Lass deine Finger von ihr, Snoke_.

„Du!“, fuhr Snoke fort und seine Augen blitzen wieder in Reys Richtung. „Die Macht ist stark in dir. Ich könnte dich lehren sie zu nutzen. Durch mich würdest du mächtiger werden als du dir jemals erträumen könntest.“

Rey kniff ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. „Ich würde mich Euch niemals anschliessen“, zischte sie.

Snoke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden sehen.“ Er richtete sich wieder zur vollen Grösse auf, die Lichtschwerter immer noch in seinen Händen. Da drang ein tiefes Grollen durch die steinernen Wände, und der Boden vibrierte leicht. Es klang verdächtig wie die Detonation einer Sprengladung. Einer Bombe. Snoke hob die Region über seinem linken Auge, da wo bei einem Menschen die Augenbraue sitzen würde. „Ich hoffe um euretwillen, dass ihr damit nichts zu tun habt“, drohte er.

Er sah zu Rey hinüber und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie war genau so entschlossen wie er. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor Snoke. Sein Körper spannte sich nun an, Muskel für Muskel. Instinktiv begann er, mittels der Macht den Raum abzusuchen. Ausser ihnen und Snoke befand sich nur eine Handvoll Wachen im Raum. Snoke fühlte sich wohl sehr sicher. Vielleicht allzu sicher. Er fragte sich ob es ihm gelingen würde, Snoke zu überwinden und wenigstens an eines der Lichtschwerter heranzukommen. Es war riskant.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Snoke, welcher nun von seinem Podium herunter trat und sich Rey näherte.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher du hast deinen Preis, so wie jeder Andere auch“, knurrte er. Dann mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung streckte er seinen linken Arm aus und aktivierte Bens Lichtschwert. Die Klinge fuhr nur eine Handbreite an Bens Hals vorbei und verharrte dort, während Snoke sich langsam zu ihm wandte und dann anfing, ihn zu umkreisen. Die Hitze der Schwertklinge versengte die Spitzen seiner Haare.

Wieder ertönte das dumpfe Grollen von Detonationen und Geschützfeuer.

„Ich denke dein Preis ist genau dies, hab ich recht?“, zischte Snoke zu Rey gewandt, und dann packte er Ben an den Haaren und riss seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck nach hinten. Er hätte beinahe aufgeschrien. Snoke hielt die Schwertklinge wieder an seinen Hals. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Rey entsetzt die Augen aufriss. _Tu es nicht_ rief er ihr im Geiste zu, und er hoffte dass sie ihn hören konnte. _Tu es nicht_.

Eine noch lautere Explosion zerriss die Stille, und Staub rieselte aus der Decke.

Offensichtlich wütend darüber, dass Rey nicht die gewünschte Reaktion gezeigt hatte, schleuderte Snoke ihn unsanft zu Boden. Er fing sich mit den Händen auf, und an seiner linken Hand platze die verkrustete Wunde von vor ein paar Tagen wieder auf. Blut tropfte auf den schwarzen Boden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Snoke ihn wirklich töten würde. Aber er schloss es nicht aus. Er verharrte auf seinen Knien. Wieder blickte er zu Rey. Sie stand noch immer am selben Fleck, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Snoke lachte heiser.

„Sag Lebwohl“, knurrte er, und seine Stimme triefte vor boshafter Freude.

Er hob das Lichtschwert zum Schlag.


	16. Gewonnen/Verloren

Plötzlich erklang ein Krachen und Poltern unmittelbar jenseits des hinteren Eingangs zum Audienzsaal. Schüsse fielen, man hörte einige erstickte Schreie. Dann gespenstische Stille. Die Tür glitt auf, und ein in einen Umhang gekleideter Mann trat hindurch.

 _Luke_.

Reys Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie die verhüllte Gestalt erkannte. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb der Jedimeister stehen und warf seine Kapuze zurück. Einer der Lichtkegel aus der Decke streifte sein Gesicht. Es war tatsächlich Luke. Seine blauen Augen blitzten, doch der Rest seines Gesichtes war so ruhig, als wären seine entschlossenen Züge in Stein gemeisselt. Sie schnappte nach Luft.

Snoke war überrascht herumgefahren und machte ein paar Schritte in Lukes Richtung. Er gab ein bösartiges Zischen von sich. Sie sah wie Luke die Arme hob. Seine Hände sahen aus, als hielten sie einen unsichtbaren Gegenstand fest. Die Finger waren gekrümmt und sahen aus wie grosse Krallen. Erst jetzt hörte sie ein Knirschen und Knacken, und blickte nach oben. Gerade lösten sich mehrere riesige Felsbrocken aus der Decke. Sie sausten nieder, direkt auf Snoke zu. Dieser riss blitzschnell die Hände nach oben, und hielt die Felsen auf. Für einige Sekunden schwebten sie über ihm, kaum mehr als eine Armlänge von seinem haarlosen Schädel entfernt. Dann drehte er seine Hände ein Stück, und schleuderte die Steine mit aller Wucht auf Luke. Der aber war bereits zur Seite ausgewichen als sie auftrafen und mit einem mahlenden und kratzenden Geräusch über den blanken Boden schlitterten. Sie knallten in die Wand und blockierten die Tür, durch die Luke gekommen war.

Um die Gesteinsbrocken aufzuhalten hatte Snoke allerdings die beiden Lichtschwerter fallen lassen müssen. Sie fielen klirrend zu Boden. Rey erkannte ihre Chance sofort und streckte instinktiv ihre Hand aus. Einen Augenblick nur wackelte der Griff ihres Lichtschwertes, dann plötzlich schoss er auf sie zu und landete in ihrer Rechten. Snoke hatte seinen Fehler sofort erkannt und versuchte das Lichtschwert festzunageln, doch sein Fuss trat ins Leere. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er bleckte die Zähne. Eine Sekunde nur verbrachte sie damit, auf Snoke zu achten, dann wirbelte sie herum und aktivierte das Lichtschwert. Die Wachen hatten begonnen zu feuern, und sie versuchte, die Schüsse abzuwehren.

 _Werde eins mit der Macht,_ dachte sie verzweifelt, _Werde eins mit der Macht!_

 

Er hatte sofort begriffen was geschah, und hatte mit der Macht nach seinem Lichtschwert gegriffen. Sobald es in seiner Hand gelandet war, erwachte es auch schon fauchend und knisternd zum Leben. Er sprang auf, wirbelte nach links und stürzte sich auf die Wachen, welche zu feuern begonnen hatten. Schuss für Schuss warf er zurück, so dass die meisten Sturmtruppler bereits zu Boden gegangen waren, als er sie erreichte. Er streckte die Überlebenden nieder. Er spürte, dass Rey dicht hinter ihm war. Ohne zu ihr zu sehen rannte er zur Tür und verriegelte sie. Er verwendete einen der Codes, die nur ranghohen Offizieren der Ersten Ordnung bekannt waren. So schnell würde hier niemand herein kommen. Rey war bereits bei ihm. Er hätte sie am liebsten umarmt und geküsst, doch dazu war keine Zeit. Sie schenkten sich nur einen kurzen Blick. Langsam gingen sie wieder auf die Mitte des Raumes zu, und entfernten sich dabei voneinander. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite konnte er das grüne Glimmen von Lukes Lichtschwert sehen. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgeworfen und war ebenfalls in Bewegung. Langsam begannen sie, Snoke zu umkreisen. Der wand und drehte sich, blickte von einem zum nächsten. Dann lachte er höhnisch.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich ihr habt eine Chance gegen mich?“, spottete er. „Ein alter Mann, ein unerfahrenes Mädchen, und _du_?“ Sein Körper ruckte in Bens Richtung. Er konnte fühlen, wie Snokes Blick ihn durchbohrte. Doch er hielt im Stand. Er würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Snoke konnte ihn nicht mehr manipulieren. Nie mehr.

Snoke verzog sein Gesicht. Dann sprang er hoch und landete mit den Füssen auf den Lehnen seines Thrones. Er griff unter seine Robe, und zog sein Lichtschwert hervor.

So würde es also beginnen.

Das letzte Gefecht.

 

Sie fühlte ihr Herz flattern. Das war kein Spiel mehr, kein Training. Nun ging es um Leben und Tod, und ihr Gegner war eines der mächtigsten Wesen in der Galaxis. Snoke aktivierte sein Lichtschwert, und die rote Klinge durchschnitt die Luft. Sie war perfekt ausbalanciert, kein Flirren oder Flimmern war zu erkennen. Eine vollkommene Waffe. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu. Sie hatte damit gerechnet. Sie war das schwächste Glied. Er musste genau denselben Gedanken gehabt haben, denn sein narbiger Mund verzog sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen. Er sprang hoch und war blitzschnell direkt vor ihr. Die Klinge seines Lichtschwertes sauste auf sie nieder, und sie konnte gerade noch ihr eigenes Schwert hochreissen und duckte sich dann weg. Bereits waren Luke und Ben bei ihr. Sie attackierten Snoke von zwei Seiten, doch er parierte Lukes Schlag und hielt sich Ben gleichzeitig mit Hilfe der Macht vom Leibe. Sie griff nun ebenfalls an, doch sein Lichtschwert wirbelte bereits in ihre Richtung und wehrte ihren Schlag ab, bevor er sich wieder drehte und Luke ein weiteres Mal aufhielt. Dann trat er mit dem Fuss nach ihr, worauf sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Er traf und sie wurde mehrere Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Einige Sekunden blieb sie benommen sitzen, doch sie kam schnell wieder zu sich und griff wieder nach ihrer Waffe.

 

Er war überrascht, mit welcher Kraft und Schnelligkeit Snoke jeden ihrer Angriffe parierte. Er hielt sich selber für einen ganz passablen Schwertkämpfer, und Lukes Schneid und Eleganz im Umgang mit dieser Waffe suchten ihresgleichen. Doch Snoke war ihnen trotz ihrer Überzahl ebenbürtig. Er sah dünn und gebrechlich aus, aber er zwang der Macht mit einer solchen Gewalt seinen Willen auf, dass es beinahe unmöglich war, ihn im Kampf zu schlagen. Seine schiere Körpergrösse trug nur noch das ihrige dazu bei.

Aber noch war nichts verloren. Er hatte erstaunlich schnell in seinen alten Kampfstil zurückgefunden, welchen er sich damals als Lukes Schüler angeeignet hatte. Insgeheim hatte er befürchtet, dass er vielleicht nicht mehr dazu fähig war, sich voll und ganz der Macht hinzugeben und sich von ihr leiten zu lassen, wie die Jedi es taten. Doch nun konnte er jeden einzelnen Stein in diesem Raum spüren, und jede Bewegung voraussehen. Ausserdem hatten er und Luke sich schon nach wenigen Minuten aufeinander eingespielt und ihre Aktionen waren so präzise aufeinander abgestimmt, als wäre Ben nie weg gewesen.

Auch Rey konnte durchaus mit ihnen mithalten, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Sie versuchte sich von der Macht leiten zu lassen, so wie er es ihr beigebracht hatte. Aber natürlich konnte sie sich nicht annähernd in die Harmonie, welche zwischen ihm und Luke herrschte, einfügen. Doch das war kein Nachteil. Ihre Attacken sorgten immer wieder dafür, dass Snoke sich nicht auf einen bestimmten Rhythmus einstellen konnte. Und so blieb der Kampf über längere Zeit ausgeglichen. Keiner von ihnen ermüdete. Keiner gab nach.

Er schwang einmal mehr sein Lichtschwert beidhändig über seinen Kopf und liess es wie einen glühenden Hammer auf Snoke niedersausen, doch der duckte sich weg und er traf ins Leere. Nur ein kleines Stück von Snokes Robe wurde durch seinen Schlag abgetrennt und schwebte langsam zu Boden. Er riss sein Schwert zur Seite, hinter Snoke her, doch der wehrte mit seiner eigenen Klinge ab.

Ein Felsbrocken kam auf ihn zugeflogen. Snoke versuchte auf diese Weise, das Gleichgewicht in diesem Kampf etwas mehr auf seine Seite zu zwingen. So einfach würde er es ihm aber nicht machen. Er schlug einen Salto über den Stein und über Snokes Kopf hinweg. Als er sich umdrehte war Snoke bereits weg. Er war zurück auf seinen Thron gesprungen um einer Attacke von Luke zu entgehen.

Aber was Snoke konnte, das konnte er auch. Er griff mit der Macht nach einem Stein und schleuderte ihn in Snokes Richtung. Während dieser ihn mit erhobener Hand abwehrte, sprang Rey hinter ihm auf die Lehne des steinernen Thrones und schlug mit dem Lichtschwert nach ihm. Doch wieder war Snoke sich des Angriffs bewusst und blockte ihn ab. Mit der freien Hand packte er ihr Fussgelenk und zog. Sie taumelte. Gleichzeitig mit Luke kam er bei Snoke an und ihre Lichtschwerter durchschnitten die Luft. Snoke blieb nur die Flucht nach oben, und er sprang hoch empor und schlug einen Salto über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Ihre Lichtschwerter trafen den leeren Stuhl und zersägten den geschliffenen Stein.

Sie waren einem Sieg keinen Schritt näher.

 

Snoke hatte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, und als er ihr Fussgelenk losliess fiel sie. Doch sie blieb mit der Macht um sich verbunden, und so gelang es ihr, sich abzurollen. Schnell stand sie wieder auf und aktivierte das Lichtschwert. Sie rannte um das Podium und den Thron herum. Die anderen befanden sich bereits am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Luke nach einem angetäuschten Schlag nach links sein Schwert hochriss, und Snoke empfindlich an der Schulter traf. Hätte dieser sich nicht im letzten Moment weggeduckt, hätte er ihm möglicherweise glatt den Arm abgetrennt. Snoke reagierte wie ein verwundetes Tier, aggressiv und gnadenlos. Ein tiefes Grollen kam aus seiner Kehle und es gelang ihm irgendwie, Luke mittels eines Machtstosses mit aller Gewalt gegen eine Wand zu schleudern.

Ihr stockte der Atem als sie sah, dass Luke am Boden liegen blieb und sich nicht regte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Ben, der sich nun Snoke allein gegenüber fand. Sie rannte los. Als sie die Kämpfenden beinahe erreicht hatte sprang sie hoch, und liess ihr Lichtschwert einmal mehr auf Snoke niedersausen. Doch der hatte sie längst kommen sehen und streckte seine linke Hand nach ihr aus, während er Bens Lichtschwert mit seiner eigenen Klinge festnagelte. Sie fühlte, wie sich ein eiskalter, unsichtbarer Griff um sie legte, und sie wurde zur Seite geschleudert.

 

Nur eine Sekunde lang. Nur eine Sekunde lang liess seine Konzentration nach als er einen besorgten Blick zu Rey hinüber warf. Sie rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. Ihr war nichts passiert. Snoke aber nutze seine kurze Abgelenktheit und trat ihm mit aller Kraft in den Bauch. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft und versuchte, sein Lichtschwert hochzureissen, denn Snoke holte zum Schlag aus. Doch die beiden roten Klingen sausten aneinander vorbei. Erst merkte er gar nichts doch sein Körper erstarrte unwillkürlich und wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Dann erst fühlte er den brennenden Schmerz von seiner rechten Schulter bis hinunter zu seiner linken Hüfte.

 

Sie schrie. Sie merkte es erst nicht, doch sie schrie aus vollem Hals. Sie war gerade wieder auf die Füsse gekommen, als Snoke Ben mit einer Finte ablenkte und dann sein Lichtschwert mit voller Wucht von oben auf ihn herabsausen liess. Bens Parade kam einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät. Mit grösstem Entsetzen sah sie, wie Snokes Klinge Bens Oberkörper auf seiner ganzen Länge durchfuhr und eine tiefe Wunde riss. Ein paar Sekunden nur blieb er stehen und sah Snoke ungläubig an. Dann sackte er in sich zusammen. Der Griff seines Lichtschwertes fiel klirrend zu Boden, gefolgt vom dumpfen Aufprall seines Körpers.

Sie dachte keine Sekunde darüber nach, was das bedeutete, sondern stürzte sich auf Snoke. Noch im Lauf gelang es ihr, Bens Lichtschwert aufzuheben. Sie erreichte Snoke, als dieser sich ihr gerade zuwandte, und schlug mit ihrem Lichtschwert auf ihn ein. Er blockte ihre Schläge, doch er wich Schritt für Schritt zurück. Schlussendlich gewann er aber wieder die Oberhand und drängte sie gegen die Wand. Ihre beiden Lichtschwerter kreuzten sich, und er beugte sein bleiches Gesicht immer näher zu ihr hinunter.

„Ich kann ihn retten“, knurrte er, seine Stimme klang dumpf und bedrohlich.

Sie blinzelte. Was sagte er da? Sein grässliches Gesicht kam noch etwas näher.

„Schliesse dich mir an, und ich werden sein Leben retten!“ Seine linke Hand war zur Faust geballt und seine Augen blitzen.

Sie blickte zu Bens leblosem Körper. Sie fühlte eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Ihr Mund war trocken, und Schweissperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. Sie spürte die Wärme der Lichtschwerter auf ihrer Haut und den Schmerz des Verlustes in ihrem Herzen. Alles, sie würde alles tun um Ben zu retten. Sie blickte wieder zu Snoke. Sein maskenhaftes Gesicht war vom roten Glühen seines Lichtschwertes erleuchtet. Er sah aus, als könnte er mit einem einzigen Blick jemandes Seele zerfressen. Er war das pure Böse. Und da kamen ihr Lukes Worte wieder in den Sinn.

_Du darfst nichts in deinem Leben so sehr lieben, dass sein Verlust dir unerträglich erscheint._

Sie hatte sich doch geschworen, dass sie niemals zu einem Instrument des Bösen werden würde, selbst wenn sie dafür alles opfern musste, was ihr wichtig war. Ihr kam die Geschichte von Anakin in den Sinn, und was aus ihm geworden war. Nein, das konnte sie nicht tun. Selbst wenn es ihr das Herz zerriss. Sie musste stark sein.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Niemals“, rief sie. Gleichzeitig schoss ihr linker Arm nach vorne. In ihrer Hand hielt sie Bens Lichtschwert. Als die Klinge zum Leben erwachte war die Emitterplatte nur noch eine Handlänge von Snokes Oberkörper entfernt. Der rote Strahl durchbohrte ihn gnadenlos. Sie erschrak ob ihres Erfolges und zog das Lichtschwert wieder zu sich. Durch einen Tränenschleier sah sie, wie Snoke rückwärts taumelte und dabei ein ungläubiges Keuchen ausstiess. Das Lichtschwert fiel ihm aus der Hand und die perfekte rote Klinge erstarb ein für allemal.

Sie kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um ihn sondern rannte sofort zu Ben. Die Lichtschwerter liess sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Verzweifelt warf sie sich neben ihm zu Boden, doch sie wagte es kaum ihn zu berühren. Unter der zerfetzten Kleidung durchfuhr eine tiefe, klaffende Wunde seinen Körper. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er überhaupt noch lebte. Ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihr und es fühlte sich an, als wäre ihre eigene Brust genauso zerfetzt wie Bens. Sie presste ihre Hand auf ihren Mund. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Doch dann öffnete Ben mit flatternden Lidern die Augen. Er war noch am Leben. Er bewegte die Lippen doch seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen.

„Oh Ben“, flüsterte sie, und strich mit einer zitternden Hand über seine Stirn und sein Haar. Er hob die Hand und versuchte, ihr Gesicht zu berühren, doch seine Kräfte reichten nicht aus. Der Arm sank wieder zu Boden. Es zerriss ihr Herz und Seele und sie drückte ihre tränennasse Wange an sein Gesicht. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an und strich ihm noch einmal die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Danke“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Seine Augen erzählten ihr alles andere, was er nicht mehr sagen konnte. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien. Dann beugte sie sich zu einem letzten Kuss vor. Sachte berührte sie seine Lippen. In diesen kurzen Sekunden sah sie noch einmal all die Male vor sich, als sie sich geküsst hatten. Unzählige Male, und doch viel zu wenige.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf. Ben lächelte schwach. Nur für einige wenige Sekunden. Dann wurden seine Augen dunkel und alles Leben wich aus ihm.


	17. Epilog

Schmerz. Trauer. Ohnmacht. Die Gefühle brannten in ihrer Brust. Jetzt noch viel mehr da sie mit Luke vor dem grossen, behelfsmässig errichteten Altar stand, auf welchem Bens Körper langsam vom Feuer aufgezehrt wurde. Das leise Knistern der Flammen wurde nur hie und da von einem etwas lauteren Knacken unterbrochen.

Ihr gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Altars, standen die wenigen anderen Personen, welche dieser Beisetzung beiwohnten. Han Solo. Leia Organa. Chewbacca. Etwas abseits standen auch zwei Droiden, ein Protokolldroide und ein Astromech. Der runde Steinpavillon, in welchem sie sich befanden, war von einem dumpfen Schweigen erfüllt. Alle Anwesenden hatten Ben nahe gestanden und versuchten, mit dem Verlust fertig zu werden.

Eine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem rechten Auge und rann langsam über ihre Wange. Zum hundertsten Mal wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zurück zum jenem schrecklichen Moment, als Ben in ihren Armen gestorben war. Sie hatte ihn nicht retten können. Niemand hätte das gekonnt. Selbst Snoke nicht, entgegen seiner grossspurigen Behauptung, das wusste sie jetzt. Snoke hatte nur geblufft, hatte gelogen um sie an sich zu binden. Sie hatte Ben nicht geopfert, vielmehr hatte sie die Stärke besessen auf Snokes tückische Lügen nicht hereinzufallen. Luke war ungemein stolz auf sie und wurde nicht müde, die Bedeutung ihrer Tat herauszustreichen.

Doch was nützte ihr schon alles Lob der Welt. Ben war tot. Sie hatte ihr Leben mit ihm teilen wollen und jetzt war er nicht mehr da. Gefallen im Kampf gegen das Böse, niedergestreckt von Snokes roter Klinge. Sie hatte ihn gerächt, sie war plötzlich stärker geworden als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte und hatte Snoke mit Bens Waffe getötet. Aber sie empfand keine Genugtuung oder Zufriedenheit. Der Preis war einfach zu hoch gewesen. Ben war tot.

Lange Minuten hatte sie ihn noch in ihren Armen gehalten und geweint, als sein Herz schon längst aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Erst als Luke, welcher irgendwann wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, war sie wieder zu sich gekommen. Bald darauf waren Widerstandskämpfer aufgetaucht und gemeinsam waren sie zu Lukes Schiff zurückgekehrt. Wie durch einen Nebel hatte sie alles um sich gesehen, und es war ihr nicht einmal seltsam vorgekommen, dass sie nicht aufgehalten wurden. Erst als sie den Planeten verlassen hatten, erzählte ihr Luke die ganze Geschichte.

Er hatte sie und Ben zwar schweren Herzens ziehen lassen, doch in den Stunden und Tagen die folgten, hatte er keine Ruhe mehr gefunden. So war er schliesslich mit seinem eigenen Schiff – welches er auf der Inselwelt von Ahch-To versteckt gehalten hatte – zur Basis des Widerstandes aufgebrochen, um seine Schwester Leia um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hatte heimlich einen Peilsender an ihrem Kreuzer angebracht (über seine Gründe schwieg er sich aus) und wusste somit, wo sie hin flogen. Mit allen Jägern und Kämpfern, welche der Widerstand entbehren konnte, war er ihnen gefolgt. Snokes Basis war nicht sonderlich gut verteidigt, da die Erste Ordnung davon ausging, dass nie ein feindliches Schiff ihren Standort würde ausfindig machen können. Daher war der Angriff zunächst von schnellem Erfolg gekrönt. Während die Soldaten für Ablenkung sorgten, konnte Luke sich zu Snokes Audienzsaal durchschlagen.

Doch auch hierfür war der Preis hoch gewesen. Zahlreiche Widerstandskämpfer, tapfere Männer und Frauen, hatten bei dem Angriff auf Snokes dunkle Festung ihr Leben gelassen. Überall auf D’Qar brannten nun Feuer, so wie jenes, bei dem sie hier stand, doch die meisten davon waren rein symbolisch. Für jeden Gefallenen eines. Und um jedes stand eine Gruppe von Menschen und anderen Wesen, traurig und betroffen, genau wie hier.

Sie hob den Blick und sah Leia, welche ihr Gesicht an Hans Brust vergraben hatte, Han, welcher seinen Arm tröstend um sie legte. Bens Eltern, denen es nicht vergönnt gewesen war, ihren Sohn noch einmal zu sehen. Als sie ihnen zum ersten Mal gegenüber gestanden hatte, war sie von schlechtem Gewissen befallen worden. Hätte sie doch nur vehementer darauf bestanden, zur Basis des Widerstandes zu fliegen anstatt sich nur zu verstecken! Doch im Grunde wusste sie, dass sie keine Schuld traf. In einer ruhigen Minute hatte Leia sie sogar zur Seite genommen und ihr offen und ehrlich ihre Dankbarkeit ausgedrückt. _Dankbarkeit_. Keine Spur von Bitterkeit oder Vorwürfen. Natürlich brach es Leia das Herz, dass sie Ben nicht ein einziges Mal mehr hatte in die Arme schliessen können. Dennoch war sie erleichtert, dass er sich von der Dunkelheit abgewandt und wieder zu seinem wahren Ich gefunden hatte, und sie anerkannte Reys Rolle dabei. Mehr konnte sie sich gar nicht wünschen.

Das Feuer brannte langsam aus. Ben war jetzt nicht mehr hier. Es gab nichts, was er ihr hinterliess, nur Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Da wandte sich Luke zu ihr um. Die Falten in seinem Gesicht schienen noch viel tiefer geworden zu sein, und obschon der Kampf gegen Snoke schon zwei Tage her war wirkte er noch immer sehr erschöpft.

„Es ist vorbei“, sagte er leise. Dann fasste er sie am Arm und schob sie sanft vor sich her aus dem Rund des Pavillons. Sie überquerten gerade einen grossen, verlassenen Platz als er schliesslich stehen blieb und sie ansah.

„Ich werde dich zum Jedi ausbilden, Rey“, sagte er ernst. „Das verspreche ich dir.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging weiter, und sie folgte ihm nach einigen Augenblicken. Erst nach ein paar Schritten wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, was seine Worte bedeuteten. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und versprühte einen ersten kleinen Funken neuer Hoffnung.


End file.
